Don't Mention It
by unmentionablebabe
Summary: 2018 is about to lead Ranger on a new adventure. This is not a Babe story, Ranger/OC. The mighty fine men of Rangeman will also feature in the antics. And just because all those fine men might not be enough, Diesel is thrown into the mix too! NOTE: Music is integral to this story, though it is not a songfic. Jam along with the characters for a better reading experience. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: Happy New Year

_AN: While I am generally a BABE all the way, this one was nagging to come out. Take solace that there will be a HEA for most characters at some point. All grammar mistakes are mine. Of course I'm not getting paid for this, or my car would not be 10 years old and limping along... Feel free to leave a review, good or bad. As mentioned above, there are many songs referenced in this story (though not for the first few chapters). If you have never heard a certain song, it might be worth the time to look it up and listen. I will try to post a new chapter every 2 days or so. Love, UB_

* * *

Ranger sat in his office staring at the clock on the bottom of his computer screen. As the minutes slowly ticked down to the end of 2017, he found himself contemplating the past three years. Thinking about the time that had passed since Stephanie left Trenton was always painful, though he would never openly admit to coping with that weakness. Her departure with the cop for greener pastures, in Alaska of all places, was a shock that his system had only recently adjusted to. His government contract was completed, he was a free man. When he made the decision to finally test if they were ready for their someday, he really did not expect things to go so wrong.

Offering her his one vial of serum, allowing her to become immune to his power, should not have made a difference in their relationship. As it turned out, his unmentionable ability to influence others was the only real reason she had continued to come back to him time after time. Once she was no longer affected by his supernatural charms, she had little interest in continuing even a friendship with him. Someday was nothing more than a pipe dream. That had hurt him more than anything, the complete loss of friendship. Ranger was sure that his charms were not the cause of their closeness, especially since he had never purposefully used them on her. He had truly allowed himself to believe that for once in his life he had found a genuine life partner. It was not meant to be.

As he waited for the minutes to crawl by and announce a new year, he couldn't help but hope she was happy. According to the latest gossip, she and the cop were now married with a child on the way and an actual white picket fence. Those were concepts that both amused and infuriated him. While her life had changed drastically, his was mostly the same. He ate and slept enough to function. He worked out for hours each day and worked as the CEO of Rangeman for even longer hours into the night. Ranger's life reverted back to its previous monotony of dangerous encounters with the scourge of the world and as little social interaction as possible. He hadn't even picked up a one night stand in over a year.

Ranger knew that the events of three years ago had forever changed his life and the lives of his men. The office was no longer a place where talented men worked together as a brotherhood serving for the forces of good. Rangeman was now a seven story building full of soldiers with no purpose, no real drive, and no family. He had tried a few times to apply his unmentionable influence around the building. It didn't work. His heart was just not in it anymore. While his men were just as effective in their duties they were unhappy most of the time. Even Lester didn't smile as much anymore. Being the only unmentionable in the building, his men did not understand her abrupt departure. They were hurt by her absence and felt she no longer cared. Though the guys at Rangeman knew Ranger had "powers", and that unmentionables like Diesel existed, her leaving was still a hard pill to swallow.

Pulling himself from unproductive thoughts, he looked at the clock one last time. Seeing that it was already 11:50 he decided to shut everything down and head up to seven. Another year would end in minutes and a new one would sweep into his life without any fanfare. As Ranger pushed back his leather chair and stood, he caught the unmistakable aroma of sugar cookies. With a sigh, he plopped back down into his seat while rubbing the bridge of his nose. His patience lasted nearly thirty seconds...

" _Por el amor de todo lo bueno en este mundo. Te juro que si apareces desnudo frente a mí no seré responsable de mis acciones."_

(For the love of everything good in this world. I swear if you pop up in front of me naked I will not be held responsible for my actions.)


	2. Chapter 2: Good News & Bad News

His growled threat was met with a hearty laugh, followed by an actual popping sound. When Diesel appeared in one of his guest chairs he was sporting a Cheshire grin and a festal hat. Thankfully he was fully dressed. Knowing that the quickest way to get rid of him was to play along, Ranger grudgingly waited to see what Diesel wanted before completely coming unglued. Over the years Ranger had learned the hard way that he could not best Diesel. His last attempt ended with Ranger losing his powers for a week and getting shot, twice. He tended to relish violence as an excuse to shut down his brain, but this was not the right fight to pick.

"Gee, a guy forgets to get dressed one time and he never hears the end of it. So, what's shakin bacon?", Diesel asked with a lopsided smile. His attempt to break the ice was met with stony silence and a glare. Trying a new tactic, Diesel ran his hand over the permanent five o'clock shadow on his chin and blurted, "Happy New Year!" More stares and silence. Once Diesel realized that Ranger was not in a festive mood, he decided that honesty was going to be the most effective. "There's good news and bad news, and it's both the same news. You've been tapped for a new job oh tall, dark and brooding one." This got Ranger's attention. He hadn't been asked by the council to do anything for the unmentionable world in over a decade. Ranger sat up a little straighter, "So who do I get to take out?"

"Whoa there tough guy, it's not that type of job" Diesel chuckled in response. "We aren't coming to you for your insane ninja assassin skills so holster your nunchuks."

"If the powers that be don't want me to end someone, why are you here?" Rolling his shoulders to relieve the building tension Ranger added, "it's not like I'm much use to you otherwise."

Other times this might have been true. Everyone with a certain level of power in the unmentionable world understood that some people were better at killing and others were more adept at basic social skills. Diesel knew that Ranger could turn on the charm and draw a crowd or influence a decision. He was also aware that pleasantries, social norms, hell even manners were often things that the man in black tended to overlook. Taking the time to say hello or goodbye was not important if you knew how to kill a man 312 different ways, while blindfolded.

Realizing that Ranger was losing his patience Diesel thought it best to clear up the confusion, "this is not an extermination Buddy-boy, it's protection." Noting the twitching muscles in Ranger's jaw, he quickly added, "we have an unmentionable that's in danger and you are the only person I know of who can help."

"Must be someone important if you're asking me, not that I'm agreeing to do your job" Ranger cocked an eyebrow and gave a smug grin.

"Actually, Jessie is both powerful and crucial to our kind. And before you get any ideas above your pay grade, you are not being asked to do this job, you are being told to do it." The chance of this conversation turning into a Monday night brawl was increasing at an alarming rate. Diesel kept speaking while ignoring the vein that was starting to pulse in Ranger's neck. "I've personally relocated Jessie to Trenton, that is how important our situation is now. Your job is to make sure that nothing happens to this unmentionable for the foreseeable future. I will give you a name and the new address, don't bother trying to use your fancy programs to find further info, it won't work."

"Just to be clear" Ranger asked "what will happen if I refuse?" Diesel, who was normally a fun loving carefree kind of guy turned frighteningly serious. His eyes started to glow just before most of the oxygen was literally sucked out of the room. "You will not refuse this assignment" was his firm response, "and you will not press us on this". Letting the atmosphere return to normal he shrugged his shoulders while Ranger took deep breaths, "sorry, where my buddy Jessie is concerned, I tend to overreact."

Knowing that there was no way out of his duty to the council, Ranger slumped back into his seat. "Fine, what can you tell me?" Frankly, he didn't much care, but if Diesel needed him to watch over some punk for a little while, it wouldn't be the end of his world.

Sensing that Ranger was acquiescing Diesel jumped in with the details he was allowed to give for the assignment. "There's not much I can tell you, some things you will need to find out on your own. Your charge is named Jessie Matthews and is now a resident of the fine state of New Jersey. The council only discovered that Jessie was one of us about ten months ago, so there is a lot that even we don't know. This is more serious than other cases of newly found unmentionables because of Jessie's unique ability, copying other's powers. Not only can Jessie copy a power and use it effectively, this unmentionable is immune to all other powers under the highest level, even mine."

"Well fuck" Ranger uttered while blowing out a long breath "that means that a shit load of other not-so-friendly unmentionables are going to be gunning for this kid just to get him out of the picture. What about me? I've used my only serum so I don't have a way to stay immune. Can you keep my powers safe from this kid while I watch him?" Ranger knew that the more unsavory characters in the unmentionable community would all want to get their hands (or claws) on this Jessie, if only to use him as a weapon against others.

Chuckling, Diesel said "sure, I can slip you a little something to keep you safe, since you're scared and all." Ranger didn't take the bait, he was honestly more relieved to not have to worry about being overpowered. As the wheels in his head started to turn, trying to plan how this protection detail would work, Ranger realized that he would need his men to help. "Are Jessie's powers dangerous to humans? Is there a cover in place for the normals?" he wondered "I can't be here and there at the same time, I still need to run my business."

Standing, Diesel's response was cryptic at best, "nah, your guys should be safe with Jessie, at least as far as powers are concerned. And there is no cover story, Jessie does what Jessie does, so you're gonna have to work something out. But whatever you do, keep the tunes near by..." He handed Ranger a scrap of paper from his back pocket that smelled faintly of pine trees, "be there tomorrow at 7am and don't call me for a while. I'm going to run some interference and keep the crazies away for as long as I can."

Ranger watched as Diesel rubbed his hands over his face, it struck him that he actually looked tired, like he had spent way too long fighting other people's demons. Before Ranger could finish that thought, Diesel laughed again, his mocking "Good Luck Homey and Happy New Year" did nothing to appease Ranger's growing anxiety. Handing Ranger a small bottle of golden liquid, he gave a courtly bow with an outrageous flourish. In a blink, Diesel was gone and Ranger sighed, knowing that this year was going to suck ass.


	3. Chapter 3: Squirrel Nut Drive

_AN: Hey all, thanks for the reviews so far. Keep em coming! I am posting this chapter early and will try to get another out to you very soon. I will be on a short hiatus over Christmas, sometimes being a mom/wife means being responsible instead of lusting after Ranger... sigh. As always, I don't_ _own the JE characters you recognize. Hope you have a nice holiday season, or at least less stressful than normal. Cheers- UB_

By 6am Ranger had already ran six miles, beat the shit out of a heavy bag, showered, and dressed in the trademarked Rangeman black uniform. He was sitting at his desk trying to find any possible information on one Jessie Matthews. Diesel had said to not bother, but he had to be thorough. He didn't expect to find anything really, but he needed to do something to alleviate the uneasiness he was feeling about this job. Not knowing anything about his charge was troublesome and made it even more difficult to plan accordingly.

Ranger hit the comm button on his desk phone that connected to Tank's office. The familiar "Yo" he received sounded tired and likely a little hungover. "I need to head out for a while today, consider me offline unless all hell breaks loose in Trenton. Diesel is involved." Ranger hung up before Tank could respond. Having killed enough time on his useless search, he headed down to the garage to find the unmentionable he was to babysit. Before starting his sexy black car Ranger twisted the cap off of the small vial from Diesel and downed the contents in one gulp. Spluttering, he cursed Diesel for making that particular batch taste like cheap tequila.

The area where Matthews was relocated was not one Ranger was very familiar with being part of a newly developed neighborhood. The houses were moderately sized with enough yard in between each that you couldn't hear your neighbor's telephone ringing or their baby crying. Sandhill Crane Estates was so new, there were still many houses that had yet to be built. Years of surveillance experience told Ranger that only three of the fifteen homes in the community were even inhabited now. That was a good thing as far as he was concerned. Less neighbors meant less unknown variables.

With a smirk, he turned onto Squirrel Nut Drive and proceeded to the end of the street to find house number 1881. Before Ranger could pull into the home's driveway, he heard music coming from somewhere near the open garage. Though Trenton had not endured a rough winter, the wind that whipped through the air was shocking. He imagined that this Jessie fellow was either stupid or incredibly bored, there were few other reasons to loiter in the chilled air.

Angling out of the Cayenne and pulling off his shades, the rhythmic beats of Flower by Moby were drawing him toward his new fate. Passing a modest looking SUV in the driveway, he spotted two small feet poking out from underneath one hell of a car. Not just any piece of machinery, this was a 69 Roadrunner that looked to be in damn near mint condition. While Plymouth's weren't his usual choice, there was no denying that this car was complete sex, power, and muscle in factory Scorch Red.

The kid underneath must have parents that are loaded, there is no way a teenage boy could afford this ride.

Ranger stood there, taking in the beauty of the vehicle as well as the timely bopping of the converse covered feet underneath. As the song drew to an end, he was startled out of his musing when a woman's voice asked, "I feel a disturbance in the force. While you're standing there, can you hand me the 15mm open ended wrench?" Silently admonishing himself for not being aware of his surroundings, he bent down to find the needed tool. The body under the car slid partially out, just enough for a small greasy hand to snatch the wrench and retreat to its task.

Ranger was starting to get frustrated as two minutes passed without a single word from the petite mechanic. All he wanted to do was find Jessie Matthews and start his job. The sooner it got underway, the sooner he could go back to his daily routine. Apparently he was going to have to get a few answers from this woman. He figured some intimidation might be in order. Being able to give people "the look" and get things done quickly was always helpful.

Just as he was starting to clear his throat in a not-so-subtle manner, she slid out entirely from the car and sat up with a slight grimace. "Thanks. I'd shake your hand, but I'm all oily and you don't strike me as the grease monkey type." This earned her a raised eyebrow before Ranger made sure to re-secure his blank face. Gracefully, she lifted herself from the ground and wiped her hands on the rag stashed in her back pocket. "You must be Ranger" she added while trying and failing to clean the oil off of her right cheek, "Diesel said I should expect you, I'm Jessie." There were only a handful of times where Ranger found himself truly surprised, and this was definitely one of them.

Jessie said something about needing to pick up her mess, so Ranger contented himself to simply study her and wait. The truth was, he needed that time to collect his thoughts and reexamine how he was going to manage this assignment. Over the last three years, Ranger had steadfastly avoided women unless he needed to scratch an itch or was forced to deal with an unhappy Rangeman client. He had no desire to interact with anyone of the opposite sex, especially over a long period of time. He promised himself that the next time he saw Diesel he was going to punch him in the throat, at least three times.

Jessie moved through the garage like she had lived there for years not days. She quietly sang along to Black Betty by Ram Jam while recycling the Roadrunner's used oil and putting her tools away. Along one wall of the two car garage, he recognized common tools and equipment used for working on automobiles. Across from the mechanics side of the room was a wall dedicated to power tools and carpentry. Large stacks of lumber were carefully placed in the corner by various shades of wood stain, waiting to be used.

Ranger was at a loss. He had never seen anyone like her. At not much over five feet tall, she was not the type of woman he was usually attracted to. She appeared to be in her mid thirties, though her behavior suggested she was older. Her pixie cut hair looked to be naturally light blond. Her side-swept bangs were messed up from her time under the car. She had olive green eyes and a slight smattering of freckles over her pale skin. The Jersey wind added a rosy flush to her cheeks. Her petite stature meant that she was slim overall with decent curves in all the correct places. Her fair coloring suggested that she was 100% Caucasian, but Ranger couldn't help but think her figure was more Latino. Those cheek bones simply screamed Native American...

Sporting an old pair of loose jeans that hung low on her hips, a battered blue hoodie that was too big, and a gray tank top, Ranger knew she was not interested in impressing anyone and that impressed him. His blank face almost slipped when her hoodie slipped open and he read her shirt- bright orange letters said "Onward Buttercup there is Fuckery Afoot". She was quick to pull it closed in deference to the January weather.

This woman was just about as opposite from the typical New Jersey female as possible. No make up, no knock-off designer clothes, and battered black Chucks. It was refreshing. It was also unsettling. The fact that Jessie hadn't given him a second look was also odd, considering that most women made a point to fall all over him.

After picking up the remains of her work, she nodded her head toward the Roadrunner and asked, "so you like her?" Feeling the need to at least appear polite, Ranger gave a barely there head nod. "How much horsepower?" the question left his lips before he could stop himself. "I put in a 426 Hemi two years ago, so 425. I can do a quarter mile in just under 14 seconds." Ranger could tell that she was proud of those stats, and it was understandable. With a shiver she added, "I'm going inside, it's too fucking cold for a Florida gal."

Rangers eyebrows shot up as she quickly entered the house through the garage. Florida?


	4. Chapter 4: Disarming

_AN:Ranger's still not mine... sigh._

Following from the garage through a small mudroom to the kitchen, Ranger was able to get a better look at the home. The interior of Jessie's house was furnished from top to bottom. Glancing around Ranger figured that this was once the show home for the community's Realtor as there were just too many things in the perfect place. The kitchen was a bit different. It was appointed with all of the latest and best appliances, beautiful countertops and dark wood cabinets. It would have been beautiful if it wasn't such a cluttered mess.

In fairness, the mess wasn't filth or even dirty dishes. Instead, it gave the impression that Jessie had been primarily living out of the one room alone. There were books stacked up on one section of the counter, next to a pile of clean and folded laundry. A pile of neatly organized papers was resting on top of a radio that looked older than both of them put together. On the small breakfast bar, a large basket of yarn leaned precariously against a laptop and three cases of Pepsi. A well worn yoga mat sat on the floor just beyond the refrigerator. It was obvious that Jessie was living in transition.

Ranger was anxious to step into the planning phase of this job, but he knew he needed more information. Opening his mouth, he was met with a hand in the air signaling that he wait. "Give me a minute" Jessie sighed "I know you have a million questions, but that's not how this is going to work." He raised his left eyebrow at her assertiveness, she raised her right one in return. Jessie stood there, arms at her sides, stare firmly in place and waited. She believed she could win this small battle of wills if she was just patient enough.

Their Mexican standoff was only broken when a shuffling noise under the breakfast bar drew their attention. With a poke of a nose and then a stretch, a sleepy brown dog appeared, deciding it needed some attention. The 50 pound furball walked over to Ranger, sat down near his feet, and stared at him. It was not a menacing look but more like it was waiting for something, appraising him. Now he was really at a loss, so he kept the patented blank face in place and stared back.

Jessie walked over to a Tupperware on the counter and opened it, the dog turned his head and watched her hopefully. She reached in a pulled out a handful of jelly beans. With a hand gesture, the canine immediately walked over to her and sat down. She tossed the beans into the air and he caught each one before it hit the ground. "This is Wyatt, my best friend" her loving pat on his head told Ranger that the two of them were close "he has a small candy addiction." As the dog worked to get the jelly beans unstuck from his teeth, he nudged her leg gently. "I'm OK big man, you can go back to sleep." Wyatt yawned, looked once more at Ranger, and crawled back under the breakfast bar.

Jessie motioned to the two stools at the bar and sat down. Ranger noticed she was moving a little more slowly. She turned to him as he joined her, assessing the best way to say what she needed to in order to avoid drama. "I understand you are here to protect me, and I know this is not a job you volunteered for. I am going to do what I can to be cooperative, but there will have to be some compromises along the way." She attempted to look both stern and sincere.

Ranger, not known for cooperation, almost laughed. "I don't compromise" was his curt reply "I am here to do a job, to protect you. That means that we are going to do things my way." He finished his sentence with a look that meant business. Under the breakfast bar Wyatt quietly growled. Jessie shushed the dog and cocked her head to the side, almost like she was considering his demand and about to concede. "Diesel really didn't give you much information did he?"

She sighed, her resigned tone signaled both annoyance and fatigue. "I take my safety seriously, but I am not some wilting flower that needs a man to make all of her decisions. You are here to help protect me, you don't need to save me from myself." With a deep breath she sat a little straighter and continued "Diesel has told me you are one of the best, that between your power and your honed skills you are someone that is usually feared. Understand right now, I am not going to be one of the people who fears you or follows you blindly. Not to mention, I've spent the last 35 years protecting myself."

At Ranger's look of disbelief, she decided a demonstration was in order. Jessie stood and walked to the sink, more to give her something to do so she didn't let the frustration take over. When she reached the farthest point in the kitchen she causally asked Ranger, "what type of music do you like to listen to, please be specific." Taken aback by her query, Ranger half shrugged and answered that he liked classical music, Beethoven. Her muttered "should've figured" didn't go unnoticed. Without moving, Jessie blinked her eyes twice and the ancient radio on the counter came to life playing Beethoven's 9th symphony.

Ranger just looked at her, pretending that she had not just done something unmentionable. To further illustrate her point, she walked over to the radio, picked it up, and tossed it to Ranger. When he caught the relic that was playing one of his favorite tunes, he realized that it was merely an empty shell. There were no actual radio parts inside, no guts to produce the sound. Raising an eyebrow he deadpanned "neat parlor trick."

Jessie blinked again, before Ranger could comprehend what had happened, his 9mm Glock, 380 Sig Sauer, and 10 inch combat knife were sitting on the kitchen floor nearly six feet from his position. All the while, Jessie had never moved. She looked at him pointedly, "If you were a threat, I could have shot you with your own gun and you would've never seen it coming." Taking deep breaths, Ranger tried to rein in his growing anger. He couldn't blame her for pulling out the big guns, literally. But he did NOT like being embarrassed and did not have the foggiest fucking idea how to proceed without making an ass of himself. Truth be told, he also didn't appreciate not being armed.

Jessie waited, she knew this was a lot to take in. When she thought he had been given sufficient time to cool down, she tried again. "Why don't you put those back on and we'll start over." Cautiously, Ranger stood and retrieved his weapons. Plastering a somewhat forced smile on her face, she thrust out her hand for a first shake, "Hello, you must be Ranger. I'm Jessie." For a brief moment Ranger hesitated, no one would fault him for being a little uncertain about touching her, not after that display. Finally, he judged her to be genuine and shook her hand. Wyatt let loose another low growl from below the breakfast bar.


	5. Chapter 5: Ain't got no crystal ball

_AN: Yes, Ranger will seem to be OOC here, simply because he is speaking so much. BUT, keep in mind that many things with him have changed over the last few years. AND Jessie is a jigsaw puzzle of a different caliber. Still not mine..._

"I'm gonna have a seat on the back porch if you'd care to join me." She didn't wait for his answer and walked off toward the rear of the house. Ranger's thoughts were a jumble, he had never in his life met anyone like her, male or female. What startled him the most was that he could see serious similarities between the two of them. Wondering if he may have just met his match, he followed her outside.

Opening the back door, Ranger found Jessie curled up on a wicker chair, lighting a cigarette. Smoking was a habit he had given up years ago, though he didn't tell her that. The back porch looked out over a small lake in the distance. The view would have been more picturesque if the weather was nicer. Ranger sat down in the other wicker chair and collected his thoughts. This job was already turning out to be a nightmare, though he found himself intrigued by Jessie.

He watched out of the corner of his eye as she took a long puff and closed her eyes. She looked even more exhausted than when she was in the kitchen. "Do you have other powers?" he asked, kind of afraid of her answer. She pulled a small mp3 player out of her pocket, blinked, and the sounds of Sublime's Santaria started to play softly. Looking down at the device Ranger realized that the mp3 was not hooked to anything else, and was nearly cracked in half.

Not wanting to seem rude for ignoring his question, she inhaled on her menthol once more and said "how about this, I will answer any question you ask me, as long as you answer it as well. Deal?" Ranger narrowed his eyes, he was no stranger to deals, though it had been a long time since he last made one with a woman. If this was the only way to get the info he needed, then he would have to cooperate. The one thing he knew for sure is that he didn't want to be disarmed again.

"Ok Loba, we will try this your way. Is Jessie Matthews your real name?"

"Yes" She then stared at him until he caved in, "No, Ranger is my street name. My full name is Ricardo Carlos Manoso."

"What exactly are your powers?" He figured he should get the big question out of the way while he could.

"You saw the telekinesis and my odd ability to make music when I want to. Those are my only offensive abilities besides power duplication. Actually the telekinesis is a power I picked up off an asshole in Miami." Shrugging, she added "There are also a few passive abilities that I've 'learned' over the years."

Knowing it was his turn, Ranger kept his blank face on while admitting "I only have one unmentionable power, I can influence people's decisions and draw them to me when I want."

Oh boy thought Jessie, between his looks, attitude, and power, this was a man who was used to always getting his way. That thought almost made her laugh but she was too tired. Instead, she chose to light another cigarette and see what his next question was.

"What are your passive powers? And before you say anything, I will give you other information in return."

Taking another drag she let out a small sigh "I have the ability to heal others and myself from any injury, though I try not to use it. I'm also a little influential. And I tend to be a good luck charm for others."

Well hell, all of that put together, no wonder unmentionables were after her. This woman was like the best weapon out there for anyone with an evil streak. He didn't bother hiding his surprise at her admission. Knowing he had to give as good as he got he told her how he was thoroughly trained as an Army Ranger and a security specialist.

"Where are you from?"

"I was born and raised in South Florida, though I've had to move a few times before Diesel unceremoniously dropped my ass off here."

Ranger's answer of "I was born in Newark but spent a few years in Miami before the Army" was only slightly muffled by his chuckle. It was nice to see that Diesel could get on her nerves too.

"How do you make a living? Do you have a cover?"

Jessie hated telling this story, but knew there was really no other way. She kept it as short as possible. "I don't need to work a traditional job, I'm what you would call "well off" thanks to some smart investments after accidentally helping a stranger win the lottery. Needless to say they were very thankful when they realized I was their lucky charm, though I would never admit it outright, and they donated a portion of their winnings to the help Jessie fund. I've never really needed a cover because I don't generally spend that much time out in public, unless I go out at night. In general, I dislike people."

The fact that she had money was a small relief, he knew that keeping an eye on her while she worked could be a problem. He also knew that he was going to need to create a cover for her so he would have something to tell his men when surveillance and protection rotations started. Ranger spent the next few minutes explaining his business to Jessie. She watched him with a keen eye while he briefly explained fugitive apprehension and the like.

"What about family or a spouse? Are there others connected to you that I'm gonna have to worry about?"

"Nope, I'm a lone Loba." She smiled when he raised his eyebrow catching onto the fact that she knew he had called her a wolf before. "I have no family any more and there are no men or women in my bed currently."

Interesting. She didn't seem at all shy or embarrassed to tell him about her sexual preference though it's not like she was giving him triple x-rated details. "Understood, my situation is similar. I'm not close to my family, haven't spoken to any of them in a few years. And for the record, there have never been any men in my bed." This was added with a 200 watt smile. It only took Ranger 2.6 seconds to recognize that his face felt weird, guess he hadn't smiled like that in a really long time. For her part, Jessie shrugged a single shoulder and didn't comment.

As Sublime seamlessly changed into Bob Marley's Redemption Song, he couldn't help but ask, "What's with the music?" She batted her eyes at him and hedged "would you believe I was a jukebox in a past life?" The corner of his mouth tipped up in that semi-smile he used to be known for and he shook his head. "It's a coping mechanism mostly. There is a side effect to having so many powers at once, widespread pain. Music helps me relax. I survive on nicotine and tunes, among other things..."

Jessie stretched her legs out from where they were curled up in her chair. "Can we pause the inquisition for a bit? I'm hungry and you talk a lot." With the feeling that he had just slipped into an alternate reality, Ranger gave a single nod. No other person on the planet had ever accused Carlos Manoso of talking too much. She stood and reentered the house with a "C'mon" thrown over her shoulder. _AN: Ranger calls_

 _Jessie Loba, because it means wolf, as in sly, watchful, and cunning..._


	6. Chapter 6: Motormouth

_AN: Ok, here is the last chapter I will be able to post before Christmas. Still not mine. Bah Humbug and all that crap. xoxo- UB_

Sitting silently in the kitchen, Ranger watched as Jessie pulled an assortment of dishes and ingredients from the fridge. Her easy demeanor while preparing food told Ranger that she was well versed in a kitchen. When she opened the fridge, he was pleased to see that most of her ingredients were on the healthier side. She didn't ask if he was hungry or offer to make him anything, but she did place two separate plates on the breakfast bar.

Her tunes kept playing while she worked in the kitchen. He recognized an eclectic mix of music from hard rock to gangsta rap, most of it made him shake his head. As the minutes passed in companionable silence, the kitchen began to smell more and more enticing. Finally, she walked over to the counter and placed a large Pan con Bistec sandwich with Maduros on his plate and then her own. He was floored. In the twenty-five minutes he had been watching her, she had created a traditional Cuban lunch from thin air.

The sound of Ranger's sandwich silently touching his plate was enough to draw Wyatt out of his cave. Jessie sat down with a knife in her hand and proceeded to cut her steak sandwich into four pieces. The dog knew he was getting some. They ate with little talking in between bites. Ranger was impressed with her culinary skills and made sure to tell her so. Their lunch was comfortable, a feeling he was not used to in the slightest. Struggling to remember when he had last actually enjoyed a meal, Ranger still felt he was in the twilight zone. So far, nothing about today had gone as predicted.

When they were done eating, she cleaned up the dishes and started the dishwasher. Ranger asked her about the chaos in the kitchen. She didn't seem uncomfortable when she explained that moving so many times in less than a year had taught her to not spread her belongings out too far. When pressed, she couldn't even remember exactly how many places Diesel had relocated her since last March. Her one concession was that the garage was always neat and organized so she could "tinker" at will.

Oddly enough, that first meal together was a turning point for Jessie. She still didn't like people very much. She still didn't like being bossed around, and she wouldn't allow him to rule the roost, but she was more comfortable with Ranger after lunch. Probably because he ate what he was given and didn't bitch about it. When Wyatt sauntered over to Ranger after his steak sandwich snack and sat down, it only took a brief nod from Jessie before Ranger was reaching for the jelly bean container. The watchful dog was highly impressed with his own ability to train a human so quickly.

Time was slipping by and Ranger knew he needed to address her security issues. They discussed a few options, such as installing a security system or having guards posted outside. Ranger also suggested that she move to Haywood as an alternative, though Jessie quickly shook her head in the negative. He wasn't sure why the thought of staying in his building made her anxious, but he vowed to find out. She tried to assure him that nothing drastic needed to happen right away. The past ten months had taught her that it took the people looking for her at least two weeks before they found her and showed themselves.

Ranger was not willing to operate under that assumption. He tactfully explained that if he was in charge of her safety, it was going to be a 24-7 gig, starting yesterday. Proving yet again that they really could compromise, Jessie agreed to a state of the art security system and Ranger agreed to not post armed guards at all of her doors. He would be sending surveillance cars through the neighborhood at regular intervals though. It was a well known fact that most unmentionables would have no problem with an alarm system, but they both agreed that being able to send a fast alert for help was going to be the best course of action. If push came to shove, Jessie would have no problem defending herself, but having backup was a nice option.

"You're going to need a cover" he stated matter-of-factly when they had agreed on her security system. She wondered why a cover was even necessary if Ranger was the only person she was going to interact with. He was really making an effort to not say "because I said so", the twitch that was developing in his eye was enough to push her over the edge. Once she started laughing, she just couldn't stop. At one point she fell to the floor, the hilarity was just too much. Seeing Jessie in that moment, Ranger thought that it was a rare occasion he was privileged to watch.

Ranger reached a hand down to her when she seemed to be passed the worst of it. He lifted her effortlessly back to her feet and held her lightly by the elbows. "You need a cover Loba, because my men do not know what you are." Oh, so that explained it, he didn't want to open that can of worms with his employees. "There are strict rules when it comes to this business of powers, as I'm sure Diesel has explained. You will be seeing my men often during your security sweeps, they will wonder why they are coming here, why you are being treated like a high value client. Most of my men are aware of my situation, but that was out of necessity."

That was a little insulting, but she decided to let it go. If having a cover was so important to him, she would concede. "I know, how about you tell them you are protecting me from a Lobo that talks too much?" Jessie wiggled her eyebrows in a move that was so much like the old Lester he couldn't help but laugh. She cocked her head to the side, a move he was learning as her thinking pose, and asked, "does it have to be a really detailed cover? I mean, can't you just say that an alphabet agency who wishes to go unnamed needs me protected because I know sensitive information?"

Liking where she was going with that train of thought, he was impressed with her ability to think around the problem. "I would suggest that you not only know classified information, but that you are also holding something of importance until it can be passed to the right people. Otherwise my men will wonder why the Feds didn't simply sweep you up in witness protection." Ten minutes later they had a cover ironed out that they could both agree to, and that Jessie could remember with no effort. "I'm just going to forewarn you, covers don't usually work where I am concerned, so don't get all pissy if they find out" her warning was something Ranger would have to ponder later.

Ranger explained that he could do a walk-through of her home and call in the exact requirements for her security system. It would be installed by that evening. While he toured her house and checked every nook and cranny, Jessie decided it was time for a shower. She still had motor oil on her cheek and was starting to feel the affects of the day. Telling him she would be quick, she ran upstairs.


	7. Chapter 7: Collaborate and listen

_AN: Hope everyone had a happy Christmas/Hanukkah/Festivus/etc. Mine was decent and I'm glad it is over! Now I can get back to playing with JE characters that I still don't own. Tried to post this chapter last night but the site was having issues. Hope this works... xo- UB_

Jessie's two bedroom house was easy to assess for weaknesses and points of possible entry. Placing his call to the control room, Ranger ordered Lester and Hector out to the property as soon as they gathered the necessary equipment and cameras, meaning they had about 40 minutes tops. That being done, he found himself with idle time to let his mind wander. Ranger could not fathom the events that had already taken place, and it was only mid afternoon. In mere hours a petite blond had stood up to him, disarmed him, laughed at him, and accused him of talking too much. He wasn't sure which of those facts was more alarming.

True to her word, Jessie was back downstairs in only 15 minutes, sans engine oil. Her hair was clean and combed to the side where her natural highlights could be seen. Sporting a pair of black sweat pants rolled down at the waist, her white baby tee made Ranger look twice. His gawking wasn't due to the fit or thinness of the fabric and the way it hugged her curves (though let's face it he totally noticed), but because big black letters on her top proclaimed "Holy Motherfucking Shitballs". He wondered if she owned any shirts that weren't profane. As she drew nearer to him, the sound of music followed her. When Gnarles Barkley sang Crazy in her wake, Ranger could not help but agree.

"My men will be here soon to install your security system." Jessie nodded at him while heading to the fridge, "how long should I expect this to take and what do you need me to do?" Giving her questions some thought he estimated that the guys should be in and out in less than three hours. She was surprised at the speed until Ranger assured her his two best men were coming. Ranger had also requested those to specifically because he really wanted to see her reaction to them. To her relief, Ranger said that there was nothing special she needed to do, except pick a security code and be available if the men had questions about her habits in the house, like opening windows.

Jessie was nervous about having Ranger's men in her home. It's not that she felt they were a danger to her, but she tried to only be around people that she would never see again once their meeting was over. It was safer that way. The general public tended to piss her off rather quickly. Hanging out with someone more than once, even for business, had a habit of creating friendships. Friendships were something that Jessie tried to avoid, they usually didn't work out. She couldn't even remember how many friends, family, and acquaintances she had lost due to her unmentionable powers and their douche-baggery.

A distraction, that's what she needed. Something to do while the men were here to keep her from becoming a nervous wreck, or worse, spreading her uneasy energy to the others. Music was a must, of course, though she would need to be a little more covert in her abilities to not tip off Ranger's men. Pulling an old pair of earbuds out of a kitchen drawer, she plugged them into her broken mp3. Jessie placed the buds in her ears and the cracked music maker in the pocket of her sweatpants. This little trick, one she developed over a decade ago, allowed her to listen when she wanted while appearing to be "normal".

She scrolled through her mental list of favorite songs and selected a few happier tunes at random. If she was going to be in close proximity to others, regular folk, happy music was the best choice. Let's not bring up the disaster of 2012 that involved an angry Jessie, Pantera, and a sudden lynch mob in her neighborhood. With her personal cover set, she decided to investigate the contents of her fridge and see what she could whip up. She figured if she kept busy over the stove, the strangers would be less likely to bother her. "Excellent", Jessie muttered to herself, while House of Pain's Jump Around was just starting. She had just the right ingredients to make one of her favorite Italian comfort foods.

Ranger was waiting by the front door when Lester and Hector parked their SUV. When they met him at the entryway, Ranger made quick work of detailing what security components he wanted where. The guys nodded and set to work without a second thought to the home's owner. With all they had been through the past few years, it was almost like some of the life had been sucked out of the men. To say they were now no better than automatons would be a bit harsh, but not too far off. They didn't ask questions, only commented on things when it was absolutely necessary, and worked. He was loathe to admit it, but Ranger even missed Lester's constant joking.

He was torn between monitoring his men's work and spying on Jessie. He could hear her banging around in the kitchen, which made him both curious and a little hungry. Overseeing the security system was more important right now, so he followed Lester as the guys split up to handle the two floors of the house. Watching Lester work, standing mere feet from him, was an eye-opener to Ranger. After spending hours with Jessie, actually talking, it was even more obvious how quiet and out of sorts his men were. The only time Lester even gave a reaction about the home was when he went into the garage to see about that doorway. Seeing the Roadrunner, he raised both eyebrows, but that was all.

Fifteen minutes into starting his work, Lester began to hum rhythmically, and he didn't appear to realize he was doing it. As the seconds progressed, his humming grew louder. Then he was quietly singing. No, he wasn't actually singing, he was... rapping? Ranger stood in shocked silence as he watched Lester set window sensors while busting out a clear recitation of Ice Ice Baby. When he was done with that particular living room window, and turned around, he had a huge smile on his face. Not knowing what to say or do, he nodded his head once and retreated to the kitchen.

Jessie was in her element, slaving over a large pot on the stove. She had buds in her ears and a smile on her face. Whatever she was making smelled great, but he didn't want to interrupt her groove. Ranger took the stairs two at a time to find Hector. Finally locating him near the second bedroom, setting a panic button and camera by the doorway, he knew something was not right. Not only was Hector smiling, but he was popping and locking while belting his own rendition of Hot Stepper by Ini Kamoze. Hearing Hector's thick Mexican accent profess himself to be a lyrical gangster was all it took for Ranger to high-tail it back down stairs.

Ranger approached Jessie carefully, not wanting to startle her. When he knew that she had seen him, he walked right up and pulled one of her earbuds out. He placed it in his ear and discovered she was listening to the same song Hector was butchering upstairs. By the look on her face, she knew she was busted. "Is there a reason" Ranger raised his eyebrow, "that my best tech installer is in your hallway dancing to Hot Stepper?" Jessie gave him a 200 watt smile and said, "uh, because it's a great song?" Ranger thought about laughing, but needed to figure out exactly what was going on.

Sighing, Jessie walked over to the opposite counter to fetch a Pepsi. "So here's the thing, I told you I was a little influential, that's how it works. I can only do it through music. I don't do it on purpose, though I can. This is one of the reasons I said I try to stay away from people most of the time. Even when I don't mean to influence them, I do. Sometimes it's as innocent as putting a song in their head for a little while or lightening their mood. But it can go really wrong if I don't control my emotions." Having said her peace she waited, while Ranger considered the ramifications of what she was telling him.

"Show me exactly how this works", he asked with a half-smile.


	8. Chapter 8: Jitterbug

_AN: Here are two more. Jessie is all mine, I only borrow the others for my own perverse enjoyment. -UB_

After a beat she clarified, "do you want a normal show or the full shebang?" When his eyebrows raised and his eyes got a little wider, she took that to mean a big demonstration was necessary. Tilting her head to the side, Jessie resembled an evil genius, she smiled wide. She winked at him and stuck her earbud back in. Jessie turned around and continued working on her pot of goodness on the stove. Roughly 12 seconds later, Lester and Hector both appeared in the kitchen, they looked a little out of breath but very happy.

What happened next is something that Ranger will never for his life forget. Two of his best and sometimes scariest men proceeded to perform an entire song and dance routine in the middle of the kitchen to Wham's Wake Me Up Before You Go. Complete with Hector supplying the "Jitterbug" in bass and Lester hitting all the high notes. It would have been more hilarious if it wasn't so frightening. Jessie simply continued to work over her stove like a train wreck was not happening behind her. Ranger couldn't move or even look away. With the final "boom boom boom boom", both men had huge smiles on their faces and did a fist bump.

Wanting to delay the inevitable questions from Ranger, Jessie figured this was a good time to introduce herself to his men. She felt a little bad for using them as her puppets, but knew they were both very happy right now. Experience had taught her that her influence, the affect she could have on a person's mood, could last more than twenty-four hours if she had concentrated hard enough. Sensing it was time for him to make another appearance, Wyatt sauntered out from his cave and took a seat near the stove. "Hey, I'm Jessie and this is Wyatt. Thanks for coming to work on my security system so quickly today." She stuck her hand out to Hector first, which surprised all three men.

Hector smiled a genuine smile at her and reached to receive her hand. It was rare to see Hector smile or even grin, unless he was beating the bujeezus out of someone or playing with his knives near someone's throat. The open and happy look on his face was refreshing, and a bit odd. His eyes crinkled at the sides, even hiding his two tear drops a little. If Jessie noticed them, she didn't give any indication that they bothered her. "Es no problem chica" Hector responded in his thick accent. Understanding that English was his second language, Jessie asked "Prefieres hablar español? No es problema." (Do you prefer to speak Spanish? It's no problem.)

"Pinche Diablos! Estas caliente y hablas bien español!" (Fucking hell. You're hot and you speak Spanish well.) Hector's response made both Lester and Jessie chuckle. Ranger and Wyatt quietly growled. Perhaps as a show of solidarity, Ranger reached over and snuck a jelly bean for the dog. When Jessie turned to Lester and held out her hand, something simultaneously miraculous and annoying happened. Lester reached out and bent to kiss her hand as he wiggled his eyebrows and professed "Hey there Shortie, I'm Lester Santos. And you look like my next girlfriend."

"You need new glasses" Jessie deadpanned. The guys all laughed. His line was so pitiful, the dog didn't even respond. Not wanting to shoot him down too hard in front of the others, Jessie gave him a smile and said, "Labels are cliche, besides, I can't be your girlfriend until we've seen each other naked." This earned wolf grins from all three men. Wyatt yawned and went back under the breakfast bar, likely out of disgust. Ranger was so pleased to see Lester acting like his old self, he didn't have the heart to call him to the mats for his outrageous behavior.

The four of them chatted for a few more minutes, Lester and Hector continued to smile and act cheerful the entire time. Jessie was impressed with their knowledge of security and the way they carried themselves. Though she was not looking for a man, and monogamous relationships gave her the hives, she had to admit that their attitude was sexy. Lester was the same height as Ranger, but not quite as ripped. Of course that didn't mean much, he could still snap a normal man in two. His tan skin and short dark hair was only icing on the cake. Lester's over the top flirtation, boyish smile, and handsome looks promised a good time.

Hector was a different animal altogether, and she liked it. His don't fuck with me vibe drew her instantly, it was a persona she was very familiar with. Not as tall as the others, he was somehow more intimidating. Aside from the two tear drops by his eye and the tats on his hands, she could see more ink peeking out from the neckline of his Rangeman windbreaker. Jessie really wanted to know how much of his body was covered in tattoos... When Ranger asked for a report on their progress, they informed him that they only had about an hour of work left. Grudgingly, they returned to their duties, taking his hint to get a move on.

Jessie returned to the stove to stir her stew. She walked back to the fridge and started pulling out ingredients for a salad. Ranger watched her closely. He could tell she was trying to avoid the questions he was bound to ask. Unfortunately for her, washing lettuce was not going to get her out of it. He walked up to her, nearly standing in her personal space. "What was that Loba?" She could tell there was amusement in his voice, which set her at ease. "That, Ranger, was me exhibiting self control." He took a step closer, "Explain."

Jessie turned so that they were standing face to face, well her face to his chest. She looked up at him with a deadly serious expression. "Wham was not my first choice. I was going to have them do Barbie Girl. I changed my mind when I couldn't decide who would make a better Barbie." They both cracked a smile at the same time and said "Lester". With the tension broken, Ranger took a step back and went to sit down on the bar stool he was coming to think of as his own. Wyatt stuck his nose out and placed his head near Ranger's leg for a pet.

While Jessie worked on her salad, she fielded more questions from Ranger. Once she realized that he wasn't angry with her, it was easier to tell him what he wanted to know. She explained that her moods or emotions could be transferred through the music. This was why it was important that she keep herself away from people more often than not. Normals and unmentionables alike could be affected by her, and she did not like to abuse that power. The only time she used her influence for personal gain was when she went out at night, a gal on the prowl. After further prodding, Jessie also explained that she tried very hard to keep her emotions in check as to not accidentally cause a riot or an orgy in the middle of Target, for example.

By the time the stew and salad were done, Jessie was tired of talking. Ranger seemed to have an unending list of questions. She pulled four small plates and four large bowls out of a cabinet. She then instructed Ranger to find some silverware in the top drawer and go set the dining room table. He did as he was told, stopping halfway through his task to realize that he had just taken an order from her without question. What the fuck? "Are you expecting guests for dinner?" he asked when returning to the kitchen. She just looked at him with a "well duh" expression on her face.

"I doubt the men will eat anything", he didn't want her to get her feelings hurt when his men left without having her dinner. "Oh, they'll eat" she said, as though it was written in stone. "Why? They are only here to do a job, this is not a social engagement for them." Jessie laughed and raised her eyebrow, "your men are feeling pretty good right now and have earned a break. And they will eat because I tell them to." Ranger was teetering between annoyance and curiosity. "Are you planning to influence them more?" his tone was less friendly than before. "It's not influence, it's authority. They will eat what I give them. It worked on you at lunch..."

Well shit. She was absolutely right. Ranger hadn't asked for his meal, hadn't even thought about being hungry. But she sat a plate of food in front of him and he ate it without a second thought. The more time he spent with Jessie, the more he had to appreciate how sexy her confidence really was.


	9. Chapter 9: Me canta asi

By the time three glasses of water and one Pepsi were sat on the table, Hector and Lester reappeared to let Ranger know they were finished. Jessie smiled, looked at the two men and said "sit", pointing to the dining room. Without hesitation they complied. Ranger shook his head and joined them. Before serving the food, Jessie walked over to the antique radio and pretended to fiddle with the knobs. When she turned around, Black Magic Woman by Santana was playing quietly in the background. Ranger smirked at her song choice.

Jessie brought over the wooden salad bowl with tongs, and then the large stock pot and a ladle, which she placed in the middle of the table. "This is Cioppino, hope no one is allergic to shellfish. Serve yourselves and dig in." To her surprise, Ranger lifted her bowl and served her first, before serving himself. Hector, who was sitting to her left, picked up her salad plate and did the same. When the men were contented that she had what she needed, they dove into the food with abandon.

The first few minutes of dinner were spent in relative silence. All three men had told her how delicious the dinner was, and thanked her for her generosity. Conversation began to pick up when Lester asked her about the Roadrunner. She indulged him with a few facts about her baby, which spurned on more talk between the men. Long after the stew and salad were finished, they continued to sit there and chat. Jessie was happy to lean back and watch these three handsome men talk and laugh with each other. It struck her that they were discussing random things like they hadn't had the opportunity to talk in years.

Jessie was pleased to be an outsider to their conversation, though they were by no means ignoring her. She didn't often like to be in the spotlight and really didn't like to answer questions. As nice as it was to observe their antics, she was starting to feel more pain and stiffness. Knowing she needed to move around some, she decided to test a theory. When Sinatra's Witchcraft ended, she blinked twice and the peppy beat of Selena's Bidi Bidi Bom Bom filled the air at a higher volume. Three, two, one... Hector took her hand as he stood. In a heartbeat, he had brought her to an empty space between the kitchen and dining room to dance.

Ranger and Lester watched as Hector and Jessie danced the Salsa. They moved well together, like they had been partners for years. Jessie sang the lyrics in perfect Spanish and laughed every time Hector dipped or twirled her. Ranger enjoyed watching her dance, though he wished it was him with a hand on her hip. He would have to remember that she liked to dance, maybe he would be her partner some time. When the song ended, silence filled the air. Jessie was a bit out of breath from laughing. She thanked Hector for the dance and in return he offered to show her where the cameras and panic buttons were placed in the house. They also needed to set her security code.

Ranger was not very pleased. He knew Hector would do a good job showing her the ropes, and he knew they would have no problem communicating. But dammit, he wanted to be the tour guide. Sensing that his boss was miffed, Lester distracted him by pointing out that the dishes needed to be cleared. The two sat about cleaning up the dining room, washing the dishes, and putting everything back the way it was before dinner. Fifteen minutes later, their clean-up duties complete, they went in search of Jessie and Hector. When Ranger did not find her anywhere inside, he sent Lester to the garage to look while he walked toward the door to the back porch.

The door to the porch was left ajar, Ranger was afraid to sneak up on either of them. Between Hector's crazy assassin skills and Jessie's telekinesis, startling them was a bad idea. He could hear low talking from outside. Stepping to the side of the door he very much wanted to know what they were talking about. From his vantage point, he could see they were standing close. Jessie had Hector's windbreaker draped over her shoulders. They were both smoking a cigarette. Ranger only ever saw Hector smoke when he was undercover with the gangs or really relaxed. For an instant, Ranger felt guilty about eavesdropping on them, but he couldn't help himself.

"No actúes tan sorprendido, pequeño. Sé que tienes poderes." (Don't act so surprised little one. I know you have powers.)

Jessie tensed momentarily. "¿Cómo?" (How)

"Tendría que ser un innombrable con un poco de energía para que los tres de nosotros, hijos de puta, nos abramos y nos relajemos." (You'd have to be an unmentionable with some serious juice to get the three of us fuckers to open up and relax.) He chuckled at her raised eyebrow. "No te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie. Pero quiero que me digas qué pasa, estás sufriendo." (Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. But I want you to tell me what's wrong, you are in pain.)

"Pasará, estoy cansado." (It will pass, I'm just tired.)

"¿Necesitas algo? Zacate? Puedo hacer una llamada." (Do you need anything? Weed? I can make a call.) He seemed incredibly genuine in his request.

It was her turn to laugh. "No, zacate no ayuda. Pero gracias. Me las arreglé con cafeína, nicotina, yoga y música. El sexo ayuda a veces." (No, zacate doesn't help. But thanks. I make do with caffeine, nicotine, yoga, and music. Sex helps sometimes.)

"Puedes llamarme para eso también. Puedo estar aquí en minutos." (You can call me for that one too. I can be here in minutes.) His response was so fast it had to be true.

Jessie grinned wide, "Recordaré eso." (I will remember that.)

Her smile grew wider and her eyes looked mischievous as she stubbed out her smoke. "¿Sabes que tu jefe ha estado escuchando en la puerta, verdad?" (You know your boss has been listening at the door right?)

Hector winked, "Sí. No me importa una mierda" (Yes. I don't give a shit.) He flicked his cigarette, bumped her fist, and told her to keep the jacket. Walking back inside past Ranger, Hector gave him a 'you're busted' look and laughed again. Feeling embarrassed at being caught, Ranger tried for an icebreaker. "I think Lester is either going through your panties or fondling your car." She plastered on a look of mock outrage. "He can touch my thongs all he wants, but he better not lay a hand on my baby!" They both smiled.

"Let's go inside" he nodded toward the door, "the guys and I should probably get going." Before heading in she commented that she figured he was moving in after being there all day. "Are you complaining about my company? Or are you saying I don't know how to handle my business and am slacking off?" His tone left no question, he was baiting her. "Puh-lease, you are a grown ass man who has the right to come and go as he pleases. And, if I didn't like your company, you wouldn't be in my house. It's not my place to question your time or business management skills." Didn't that just leave Ranger speechless...

Jessie thanked them for handling the dishes while stifling a yawn. They exchanged phone numbers and made sure she knew how to set and disarm the alarm system. They assured her that the cameras would only record if the alarm was triggered. All three men kissed her on the cheek and said goodbye before walking out to their respective vehicles.


	10. Ch 10: Everybody's looking for something

AN: And now my lovelies... shit gets weirder... -UB

Jessie was relieved to have the house to herself again. It was actually nice hanging out with the guys, even if she was uncomfortable at first. Truth be told, she could only spend so much time around most people. It was exhausting. Locking up and setting the alarm, she made her way upstairs to the bedroom she had been using. She fell on the bed in a very unladylike fashion and waited for Wyatt to join her. Of course, the dog wasn't going to cuddle until he received a snack. That was why a separate jelly bean container sat on her dresser.

Curled up for the night with her best friend, Jessie reflected on the day she had just experienced. Ranger was… nice? No, that didn't sound right. Racking her brain she could not come up with a single word to sum up the man she just spent over 12 hours with. Wow, she had not had contact with another human for that long at once in years. She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something unsettling about Ranger. She felt safe in his presence, was not afraid of him, but there was something off. He was polite, mostly, and didn't push too hard... Broken, that's the word she was looking for. Though he tried to hide it, there was significant pain in his past. She could relate.

Sighing she rolled over and draped her arm around Wyatt who happily snuggled in tighter. As she absently stroked his side, she realized she was still wearing Hector's jacket. Thinking of he and Lester made her smile. They were big men, scary men to others she was sure, but she thought they were just good guys. It didn't hurt that they were hot too. She was shocked and relieved that Hector knew her secret. In the privacy of her temporary bedroom, she could also admit that she was tempted to take him up on his offer for "pain relief services". She could tell he would be a lover who didn't harbor illusions of long-term attachment.

Jessie pulled her useless mp3 out of her pocket and laid it on the nightstand. Sweet Dreams by the Eurythmics filled the room as she closed her eyes. She was hoping against hope that the pain would lessen and she could actually get an hour or two of sleep for once.

Ten minutes away on Haywood, Ranger was sitting in the semi-darkness of his apartment, nursing a Corona. His mind was in chaos. If his life depended on it, he could not put a straight thought together, a rarity for a man with such legendary control. He was astonished by Jessie, her powers, her quick wit, her green eyes. She was so small but seemed so very strong. She could be serious when necessary, funny when appropriate, and she didn't back down. The fact that he couldn't intimidate her or bend her will through flirtation was a turn on.

He was trying to avoid thinking about the fact that she spent time with him today because she truly WANTED to, not because she HAD to. It was true, with her abilities, if she wished him out of the house, she probably could have sent him out the door in a blink. The nagging thought in the back of his mind was the reminder that she was also immune to his powers. His influence had nothing to do with their time together.

Yet, she didn't appear to be interested in him, in a sexual way. When she did say anything on the more provocative side, it was said in blunt honesty, not flirtation. Ranger didn't know if he was upset or relieved that she wasn't coming on to him. And talk about come-ons, what the hell was up with her and Hector? She didn't have an issue flirting or being suggestive with either him or Lester. Was he losing his touch? Was he too broken now? His thoughts were becoming more unproductive. Downing the rest of his beer, he went to shower before bed.

Two floors down in the same building, a different kind of chaos was about to erupt in the control room. As Lester and Hector left Jessie's house, Les had sent a text to Tank that simply stated "Code Black- 15 minutes". This was a term they had created when Rangeman was first established, when it was only the four of them. It was their way of saying something important was happening related to Ranger and they needed to talk about it ASAP- without the man in black present. Code Black had only been used a few times during the last seven years, and most often it related to his government missions. Over time, as the core team grew and other men in the company proved they were trustworthy, knowledge of the code spread.

As if a PTA mom's phone tree had been activated, Rangemen started coming out of the woodwork. Actually, Vince and Binkie were already on duty on the fifth floor. Tank was on his way home after dinner at Shorty's but turned around and drove back to work. Bobby had been on two in the infirmary going over reports, and met Ram and Cal in the stairwell as they were leaving the gym. Zip, Manny, Junior, and Woody had been in their apartments on four, they quickly ran upstairs.

The men were gathering in an empty conference room. Tank cut the security feed before they had all arrived. Hal and Zero were on a surveillance shift (which would later include driving by Jessie's house), one of the men called them and put them on speakerphone. Ten Rangemen, plus two through air waves, sat with baited breath waiting to hear what the emergency was.

When Lester and Hector arrived on the fifth floor it was nearly deserted save for one lonely contract worker at the monitors. After ensuring the boss was upstairs for the night, they walked into the second conference room. Les cleared his throat loudly to get the guy's attention. With a shit eating grin on his face he said, "Gentlemen, and the rest of you fuckers... she's here." Of course, he drew out the final word much like that creepy kid from Close Encounters...

No one moved or spoke. Hector, who had remained standing by the conference room door, had a sober expression on his face. The gathered men looked from Les to Hector like they were waiting for the punchline of a dreadful joke. When Hector squared his shoulders and nodded his head, all hell broke loose in conference room two.


	11. Ch 11: A fly on the wall of Conf Room 2

_AN: This chapter will be a bit different. In order to have a more "_ real time _" experience while reading what the Rangemen are discussing, I will write this more as a script instead of a narrative. I hope it doesn't mess you up too bad. Fourteen guys competing to give their opinions and ask questions would have turned into WAY too long of a chapter_ otherwise, _since it will be nearly constant dialogue. I didn't type both languages this_ time, _but assume that all of Hector's speech is in Spanish. The next chapter will go back to my normal style._

 ** _I would also like to give some extra special love to_** **GarbanzoBeans** _ **for all the reviews! You ROCK!**_ _Have Fun my Loves- UB_

(Tank whistles loudly to quiet the group and turns his full attention to Lester.)

Tank: "How sure are you?"

Lester: "I'd give it a solid 60%."

(The guys are starting to get riled up again, the tension rises in the room.)

Cal: "Fuck, I don't want to hear about anyone unless you are 100 and fifty fucking percent sure Santos!"

(Nods of agreement from most of them.)

Junior: "We've been here before. None of us liked having our hearts ripped out when we realized we had the wrong girl...and it nearly killed the boss."

Hal: "The Prophecy seemed to fit her. What's so different now?"

(More agitation in the crowd.)

Lester: "I can just feel it, you should have seen Ranger today. Shit, you should have seen us! It was fucking crazy!"

Zip: "So because some hot chick caught your attention you want us to believe she is THE ONE?"

(A few of the men stand up like they are going to walk out, but stop when they see the look on Hector's face.)

Hector: "She's an unmentionable."

(Dead silence in the room, like not even cliché crickets.)

Vince: "No Shit?"

(Tank rubs his hand over his bald head and rolls his shoulders)

Tank: "Start from the beginning."

Lester: "I don't have many details about her personally, and I don't know what her power is. But I'm telling you, there are some crazy similarities between her and the woman we've been waiting for. I think Hector had more time with her than I did."

(All eyes turn to Hector)

Hector: "I will NOT reveal anything she told me in confidence. I can tell you that she meets many of the requirements we are anticipating."

(Overall the guys are paying more attention now, taking the situation a little more seriously.)

Lester: "When Diesel gave the core team the Prophecy seven years ago, we didn't know what it meant or what we were looking for. Yes, we made an honest mistake last time, and it cost us. But that does not mean we can give up. All of us, including Ranger, can only find peace and happiness if we see this through to the end. That means we have to do what we can to find her and keep her."

(Nods of agreement.)

Bobby: "Who has the Prophecy on them now? We need to go over it and make a plan."

Manny: "I have it here bro, I scanned it and keep a copy on the network."

(Manny presses a few buttons on his tablet, bringing the wall projector to life. He had hidden the document in plain sight, labeled "grocery list".)

Bobby: "OK, I'm going to read it and then I want one of your two jokers to tell me specifically where she meets the list."

"She carries a world of pain

Yet offers a new refrain

Heals through self-sacrifice

Replenishes in paradise

Draws moths to her flame

Responds to a single name

Those in her life will thrive

When her love opens to ten and five

Thinks herself a danger

The woman who will save a Ranger"

(Silence in the room again, the guys are waiting for Les or Hector to speak up.)

Hector: "The first line is absolutely true and fits her. I believe the second line is also a fit."

Lester: "I think he's right, she has this thing for music that's a little beyond normal..."

(They all study the projection some more.)

Woody: "What about the third or fourth line?

Lester: "I don't know about that one, she fed us today, it was generous. But I don't think we've seen that one through yet."

Binkie: "Man I really want to know what line four means. That one has endless possibilities..."

(Chuckles throughout the group.)

Ram: "What about five or six? Did she light something on fire by any chance? And PLEASE don't tell me her nickname is Babe."

(A wave of sadness passes over the collective group.)

Hector: "No, she did not seem prone to pyrotechnics. But Ranger has already named her. (Every guy sits up at attention.) He called her Loba, like a little wolf."

Zero: "We already have an idea what lines seven, eight, and ten refer to. I mean they are kinda obvious."

Tank: "Yes, but we still need to keep an open mind, and open eyes."

Hector: "She fits nine, because she is unmentionable, she must feel she is a danger to others. I watched her today, she was very careful about how she acted, I think that was the reason."

Lester: "Ranger was trying to use a cover that she had sensitive information or something, instead of just telling us that she was an unmentionable in danger. So for now, we need to go with that. Hers is not a secret that is going to last long. Hector figured her out in less than an hour."

Cal: "So what do we do? How do we find out if she is THE ONE?"

(They all sit silently and think through their options.)

Tank: "We are going to do our jobs. If she is in danger, that has to be our first priority, her protection. Even if she is not the one we are looking for, we have to do whatever necessary to ensure her safety. Since Ranger was tapped specifically for this job, he will be seeing her regularly. He will have to bring us around her at some point over the next few weeks through normal work. Plus, I have already seen surveillance drives posted for her address."

(At least half the group raised their eyebrows at that bit of information and the opportunity it presented.)

Tank: "If in the course of our duties we are able to learn more about her, make friends, figure out this fucking puzzle… However, just like before, we cannot let Ranger know what we are up to, and we can't push either of them too hard. We have to remember Diesel's warning about screwing with fate."

Bobby: "It would be good if we could get her out in public too, see what happens then. Lines we aren't sure of may have different context under different circumstances."

(A collective nod of agreement.)

Tank: "So it's settled, any more questions right now? Is everyone clear on what we need to do?"

Hal: "I have a question. Can one of you flaming idiots tell us what her name is?"

Junior: "Ya, and what's she like?"

Lester: (laughing) "Her name is Jessie. I'm not going to give you any more info about her, I think it would be best if you found out on your own."

Hector: "He is right. We should not spoil the surprise. And you will be surprised."

(The group starts to get lively again, excitement mixed with trepidation is thick in the air.)

Tank: "Alright yo-yos. You know what's up. DISMISSED."

(Everyone in the room starts to leave, Hal and Woody disconnect their call. Finally it is just Tank and Hector left in the conference room.)

Tank: "Could she really be it?"

Hector: "Lester may be 60% sure, but he's a fucking moron. I'm 100% sure."

(The relief that floods through Tank's face and body language is almost palpable. With a nod, they both depart to their home/apartment to think about Jessie and the many possibilities.)


	12. Chapter 12: But I can't lay on my back

_AN: Still don't own em. For anyone who is interested, there is now a Pinterest acct (_ _ **Unmentionablebabe**_ _). I created a board called_ _ **UB's Rangemen**_ _where I have given pics of all the_ hunky hunky _men. Most of them are shirtless…) Enjoy- UB_

The 7am morning meeting was attended by the entire core team plus the other Rangemen who were present at last night's secret gathering. Ranger didn't think anything of the fact that more men were there than usual, his mind was other places. If he would have thought about it, he may have remembered that Hal and Woody were actually supposed to be offline for the day. After the standard reports on skips, installs, and client meetings, Ranger addressed the new protection job that started yesterday.

"We have a new client. Jessie Matthews. Through classified channels I have been tasked with her protection. I met her yesterday and Santos and Garcia installed the G408 security system at her home. She does not leave the house very often, but I will be speaking to her today about having guards when she does need to go out. Surveillance drive-bys are scheduled and up in the comm room. We do not know who the threat is at this point, so keep an eye on your six." As an afterthought he added, "She's pretty cooperative."

Tank, sensing an opportunity, spoke up. "Ranger, if we're sending teams out to lay eyes on the house, shouldn't we have the men stop by and see if she needs anything? That way if she does need to go somewhere it won't have to be scheduled or turned into a big production. Clients are usually happier if their lives don't have to be pre-planned and approved first."

Ranger thought about what his second in command was asking, and could see the logistical merits. He couldn't help but feel a little jealous that his men would get to spend time with her while he was working on other things… or when he wasn't there to supervise.

"I will call her this morning. If she agrees, then do it. Bobby and Binkie are on drive-by today. I will let you know when I have an answer."

With no one else offering a question or suggestion, the room was dismissed. Ranger returned to his office to call Jessie. He wondered if it was too early. He wondered what she was doing… And what she was wearing. Focus Manoso.

On the third ring Jessie answered with a cheery "Hey Chatty Kathy! What's up?"

"Loba, I am many things, but I am not chatty."

She laughed. "Alright, whatever you say. Really, what's going on? Is there something I need to know?"

Ranger held in a sigh but knew he needed to ask her about his men. "I spoke to my team this morning about your protection. My second in command suggested that we have the guys driving by your house come see you each day to make sure you don't need to go anywhere. I know we didn't get to discuss this yesterday, but if you go out you really should have one of us with you… just in case. Bodyguards are standard Rangeman procedure when there is a possibility of personal danger."

She was silent on the other end, Ranger could picture her cocking her head to the side in consideration. "How many guys are are we talking about?"

He could sense her hesitation, but took it as a good sign that she didn't dismiss his guard protocol outright. "There are fifteen of us total, including myself, Lester, and Hector. Teams operate in pairs. Unless something changes drastically, there would only be two men at a time."

She let out a breath. "So I've only met one-fifth of the Rangeman Romeos? Be still my heart." She was teasing him, they both knew it. "OK, you can have them stop by, but only once a day. After all, a girl needs her privacy."

Now it was Ranger's turn to hesitate. He hadn't felt this unsure on the phone with a female since he was 13 years old, it was absurd. "Loba, would it be OK if I stopped by occasionally? In addition to my men?" The two seconds it took her to respond felt like five decades.

"Sure, you can come by whenever. You already know the secret password anyway."

He raised his eyebrow even though she couldn't see it. "Password?"

"Uh YA, it's jelly bean." And with that small bit of insanity, she hung up on him without even saying goodbye. Shaking his head, Ranger sent a text to Bobby letting him know to approach the house only once today.

Bobby and Binkie were sitting in their Explorer in the Rangeman garage anxiously waiting to hear from Ranger. Tank's idea was sheer genius, they just hoped that it worked. When Ranger gave them the go-ahead, their excitement couldn't be contained. There were only two other addresses that needed to be monitored today, and neither were a high priority. They decided to go by the other two businesses first so they would have the rest of their shift free to be with Jessie, hopefully.

Teasing Ranger was fun. Jessie wasn't expecting his call, and was worried that something had happened to make him phone her so soon. She was unsure about having other Rangemen come to her home, but figured if they were like Hector and Lester, it would be fine. Not knowing when she should expect anyone, she decided to just go about her day like normal and see what happened.

She had another rough night, sleep was elusive at best. Her pain was not as bad this morning, but she was stiff as hell. The two cups of coffee she tried to jump-start her system with were not working, it was yoga time. Unrolling her mat in front of the low dining room window, she had just enough room to work through her asanas without bashing her feet into the table or walls. She also assumed that since that window faced the front of the house, she would be able to see if someone was coming.

Already outfitted in her knee length lime green yoga pants and a stretchy, long-sleeved, white graphic tee, she grabbed a towel and glass of water. Before beginning her sun salutation routine, she started her "radio" with the relaxing sounds of Crystallize by Lindsay Stirling. Halfway through her time on the mat, with the blood rushing to her head in downward dog position, she saw a black SUV pull up into her driveway. When she saw two unfamiliar men climb down from the vehicle, she almost fell over. Shit, they were both gorgeous, even from a distance. Schooling herself for losing her breathing technique momentarily, she started again while watching the two men slowly approach.

While they were busy scanning the outside for potential threats, in an empty neighborhood, she was taking stock of her newest guests. One of them was quite possibly torn from the cover of Esquire. At least six foot tall, milk chocolate skin, and a body by DAAAAMMMN. Even fully dressed in what must be their standard black uniform, there was no denying the man was built to last. His short black hair and dark brown eyes were inviting all kinds of perverse thoughts.

The other eye candy threatening her balance was just as yummy. Equally as tall and well muscled, he had sandy blonde hair that was short, but long enough to run fingers through, or pull... His skin was milky, but not pale. It was hard to tell at a distance, but Jessie would bet his eyes were green like hers. When the first Rangeman said something to the blonde one, and he smiled in return, he had dimples. It was at that moment that Jessie realized she really needed to go out and get some. She hadn't had sex in over a month. That was not a good thing for anyone.

She still had ten minutes left of her routine and wondered how they would react if she just kept doing her thing. Her front door was unlocked and the alarm was off from her taking out the trash that morning. When they got near enough to the window, she lifted a hand and tapped on it. Must have been a sight considering her ass was still in the air. As her music switched again to Awolnation's Sail, she motioned for them to come inside. Wyatt, who had been laying in the dining room watching her, moved a little closer. She whispered to him that all was well. Bobby and Binkie entered the house and worked their way to the dining room. Both had slight smiles on their faces. As Jessie pushed herself forward into a plank position, she told them she would be finished in a few and to make themselves at home.

Finally, the last song of her routine started, thanks to her mental yoga soundtrack. Speed of Pain by Marilyn Manson was not a typical yoga song by any stretch (pun intended), but she related to it nonetheless. Swinging her legs up into a feathered peacock pose, she tried to concentrate on her body and her breathing. It had taken her months to develop the strength to hold the pose for the entire song, but it took major body focus and awareness. The guys were focused on her body too.

When the song ended, and no other tunes began, she slowly lowered herself before gracefully standing to her full five foot four inches. She looked up at the men and smiled, "Hey, I'm Jessie." As she reached out her hand to shake theirs, the first guy read her shirt and started laughing. "I can tell by what you were just capable of, you are FUN SIZED!"


	13. Chapter 13: An invitation to SIN

_AN: This is the last chapter I will be able to post in 2017. But fear not, there will be plenty more to come in just a few days, likely Tuesday. This is a good place to pause, because things are going to get more X-rated soon._

 _Hope everyone has a safe and happy New Year. -UB_

Even though he was laughing, Jessie knew he wasn't laughing at her, but at her funny tee shirt. "Shit, are you getting your pick-up lines from Lester?" she asked, while trying to keep from smiling. At that comment, the other guy started laughing as well and the ice was totally broken. Bobby took her outstretched hand and introduced himself as "Bobby Brown, the best looking Medic at Rangeman." She pivoted to the other hunk who took her hand gently and said, "Hey, I'm Binkie, and he's the ONLY Medic at Rangeman." This caused another round of laughter.

Jessie cocked her head to the side, oddly enough, Wyatt was in the same pose. "Binkie? Really? Is that a nickname or did your parents want you to get your ass kicked as a child?" Binkie laughed, "it's just a nickname from my days in the Army, my given name is Brian Kee." Still considering him she asked if he liked the nickname or if he would prefer her to call him Brian, especially since she wasn't in the Army. He appreciated the thought but said Binkie was cool. Ya, he was cool.

Before they could get any further, she introduced Wyatt, she knew he wouldn't leave her side until his status was understood. Both guys happily petted him without doing any of that weird baby talk that people tend to use with adorable canines. Satisfied that they knew his place, he walked off toward the living room to make sure no one stole the couch when he wasn't looking.

As Jessie headed into the kitchen, wiping off the light sweat she had worked up, she told them she was sorry for making them wait on her. "I didn't know when to expect you after Ranger called this morning. So, how does this work? Do you need me to do anything or do you want to take a look around the house?" The guys exchanged glances, Ranger was right, she was cooperative. It was fucking refreshing. Binkie said that he would do a quick check of the security system, he hadn't planned on it but it was appropriate after all.

After Jessie told him to knock himself out he left the room to do his super secret security stuff. Bobby stayed in the kitchen with her making small talk about her yoga. He was impressed with her strength and stamina. She was not his usual type, and not because she was "vanilla". He was happy with any flavor. Bobby, like Ranger and the rest of the guys, could get just about any woman he set his sights on. Often, they tended to be more of the super tall model type with not much else to offer otherwise. Talking to Jessie he was seriously rethinking that selection criteria. She was small, but she was stacked. It was even more evident in her yoga outfit. No, she didn't have a perfect body, but who really did? She was fit from her exercising, without being stick thin or too muscled. Yoga was a great choice because it allowed her to keep her curves.

While they discussed mundane things, Jessie set about making breakfast. Now that she was fully awake and less stiff, she needed some grub. After being around the guys yesterday, she was more prepared for basic, polite conversation. Binkie returned assuring her that all was well with her system. She offered them a seat at the bar while she continued her foraging.

Both men made a sincere effort to tell her things not only about their jobs at Rangeman, but also personal facts that went beyond the uniform. She grimaced when she learned that Binkie had grown up as the youngest, with six older sisters. She thought it was neat that he was actually born in Scotland, as that was where his father was stationed in the Navy. Bobby shared that he had always wanted to work in medicine, that he enjoyed helping people. He also like to dance and loved football. He was a Clemson fan.

Jessie shared much of the same information with them as she did with Ranger and the guys yesterday, minus the unmentionable powers. Telling them basics, like where she was from or where she "worked" was easier today, though she still wasn't super specific about anything. She was at least relaxed enough that she hadn't needed to resort to more mental music yet.

The guys had been so busy listening to her and just enjoying the atmosphere, they were startled when she asked, "orange juice, coffee, or water?" They looked at each other and then both answered that they preferred water. She poured them each a glass and grabbed herself another cup of black coffee. She then sat a plate of toasted whole wheat onion bagels in front of them next to a plate of finely sliced smoked salmon. The final addition was a tray containing condiments like capers, lite cream cheese, diced tomatoes and red onions, and silverware.

"Eat", that's all she said. Both men had eaten breakfast from the break room less than three hours before, so they weren't really hungry. Between the lovely sight and smell of the food, the fact that they were really enjoying themselves, and the authority in her voice, they were goners. Everyone started eating her breakfast. Bobby, who was usually pretty particular about food and proper nutrition, was over the moon. Jessie not only made one of the healthiest breakfast options, it was delicious. It sure as shit beat the cardboard cereal and rock hard bran muffins in the break room. When Ella and Luis retired two years ago, the guys were left to their own devices at Haywood. It was less than pleasant.

When they finished eating, both thanking her repeatedly for the meal, she wanted to see if she could push them a little more. Plus, she was horny as hell and her self control was waning. "I don't know what Chatty Kathy and the other guys told you, but I'm a bit of a music-nut." At Binkie's splutter, she clarified that yes, she had referred to Ranger as the big talker. "Wanna play a game? The rules are simple, if I can walk over to my radio and play a song that each of you REALLY like, then you have to dance with me..."

The wheels were turning in both of their heads. They were wondering if this had something to do with the powers they weren't supposed to know about, but couldn't say anything. While they thought about her request, nearly ready to say yes anyway, she assured them in a conspiratorial way that they shouldn't be afraid. "I mean, I'm not psychic or anything." They chuckled at her attempt to ease their minds. She pressed on by saying that music was really important to her, and she usually had a knack for picking other people's favorite songs. They both nodded their heads, why not?

She studied Binkie for a moment, head cocked to the side. He gazed back at her warmly, simply waiting to see what this little dynamo would do. She walked over to the antique radio shell and "pressed a few buttons"… seconds later the first guitar chords of The Garden by Guns n Roses started to play. Binkie nearly fell off his stool. That had been one of his favorite songs for more than twenty years! The look of surprise on his face told her she was right, so she held out a hand to him.

Shyly he joined her in the middle of the kitchen to dance. Many people don't realize that it is possible to dance to rock music without throwing your body around in a mosh pit. They chose to create their own slow dance to the song, which worked well with the down tempo verses that Jessie was quietly singing to. Bobby watched from his seat, slightly jealous, more than slightly turned on, and really happy. When the song ended, she pointed to his stool and Binkie sat down.

She looked into Bobby's eyes and he felt completely naked. She started to turn toward the radio then stopped and looked at him again. Nodding her head she went to "select the next song". Bobby was already standing before the music started, he just knew she would get it right. When the R&B bass of Pony by Ginuwine began, he thought he might be in love. They danced, and it was like magic for him. Jessie was enjoying a little bump and grind in the kitchen, unaware of the effect she was having on both men, especially when she started to sing along.

"You have got to come out to a club with us, like SOON." Bobby told her when the song ended. "We usually try to go out, a couple of us who aren't working, every Friday night." She thought about it, it was a Friday, that meant she could go out tonight and handle some business. Raising her eyebrow she inquired, "Where do you usually go, what's the atmosphere, and what time?"

Bobby was like a kid on Christmas. "I like a club in Newark called Sin. It's dark, good drinks, great DJ. We usually get there by ten, we can pick you up around nine." The smile he got in return was priceless, "It's a date handsome!"

The mother of all good mood killers happened shortly after that, Binkie got a call about an alarm, and he and Bobby were the closest so they had to leave. After making sure that she didn't need to leave the house before their date, they each kissed Jessie on the cheek and headed out to earn their paychecks. Jessie could not wait to get into the middle of a willing crowd tonight.


	14. Chapter 14: Patron for the lady

_AN: Hope you all had a wonderful New Year! Still not mine..._

Jessie was dressed and ready by 8:30 that night. She made an effort to always be early, out of common courtesy. Bobby's description of Sin had not been incredibly detailed, but she wasn't worried. Even if he had told her everyone wore their fanciest clubwear, she would have dressed the same. Experience had taught her that dressing up for others was a waste of energy. That is also why she didn't bother with makeup. She knew who she was and what she looked like, didn't see the point in hiding or disguising anything.

Her outfit was selected with a purpose, and also would hopefully help to keep her warm in the fricken Jersey January weather. She really missed Florida. She had chosen to pair her favorite low-rise, medium wash jeans (which made her butt look even rounder) with a black lace top she had picked up only days before leaving Miami. The top had a normal scoop neck in front, with long fitted sleeves. The built-in lining covered most of her torso. The back, however, was the best part. Where a normal shirt would be, there was only two thin strips of see-through lace and ribbon that cinched the middle like a corset. This meant that inches of skin were exposed from her neck down to the top of her ass, in an alluring hourglass shape. Thankfully, her 32C breasts were still pretty perky. She added a studded black leather belt to accentuate the swath of skin between her top and bottoms, and a pair of shit kicker black Army boots under her pant legs. Heels were for women who liked self-imposed pain.

After combing her hair once, then running her fingers threw it in a "whatever" kind of move, she added a dab of cedar-wood oil to her pulse points and called it a day. At nine on the dot, a black Rangeman Explorer pulled into her driveway. There was a knock on her door as she was pulling her black leather jacket on. She opened the door, expecting to see Bobby, but finding herself surrounded by stud. Ranger was there, as well as Bobby and Lester. A new Rangeman was also in tow, and he was HUGE! Her eyes traveled from his boots up, and up, and up. He had to have been at least six and a half feet tall. His dark chocolate skin and shaved head made his knowing eyes and bright smile stand out even more. And then he licked his lips...

"Loba" Ranger drew her attention while leaning down to kiss her cheek, "this is my second in command, Tank. You already know Bobby and Lester." Jessie offered Tank her hand, "well aren't you something" she added by way of a greeting. Tank smiled at her fondly, he was more than used to people being put off by his size, but she seemed pleased with him. "You think you can dance with someone as short as me?" she asked with a sparkle in her eyes. "I think I can manage, how bout you?" She eyed him again, appraising his size. "Shit, if I wanted to I could climb you like a tree." And with that eye-opening piece of info she set the alarm and pulled the door shut behind her before walking to the SUV.

It only took a few stunned seconds for the men to all chuckle and follow her. The ride to Sin was pretty quiet. Ranger was driving while Tank rode shotgun. Bobby and Lester sat on either side of her in the middle seat. In an enclosed space, with four smoking hot men, Jessie knew she needed to make something happen tonight or she was going to combust. The relief she needed was not just sexual (though that was a big need), she also required it for pain management. It took everything in her power to not "turn the radio on" in the Explorer, just for something to get her mind out of the gutter.

All four of the guys were dressed similarly, with small variances here and there. They had all chosen black leather pants and black boots in different styles. Each was sporting a painted on tee shirt that was also black. Ranger's hair was long and loose. Bobby chose diamond studs for his ears. They weren't bothered by the winter wind, the weather was probably afraid of them. As they pulled up to the club and got out, a valet came to take the SUV. Bobby took Jessie's arm and led her to the VIP entrance. The bouncer nodded his head and let them in, while nearly two hundred hapless souls froze their FMP's off in line.

Just as Bobby had said, the inside of Sin was dark, but not overly so. There was a vibe of mystery, danger, and a thick fog of lust in the air. They found a table near the dance floor, a feat that was only accomplished because her four escorts were large and intimidating. When Jessie removed her coat to sit down Lester whistled and gave her an obvious once over. She could have sworn she heard Ranger growl. It was still a little early, but the club was pretty packed. At least seventy-five bodies were writhing and gyrating on the dance floor to a current dance hit. Jessie needed to take a moment and find her bearings. Priority number one was locating the DJ booth. Spying him at work above the crowd on a mezzanine, she eyed his equipment. Next, she needed a drink.

Bobby and Tank offered to get them all something from the bar. Ranger was the driver, so he stuck with responsible club soda. Lester requested some dirty-sounding cocktail while wagging his eyebrows. Jessie's request of "three shots of Patron and a Pepsi" was a shocker to all four men. When the guys returned with their drinks, she cracked her neck to each side, rolled her shoulders, and downed all three shots in succession. No lime, no salt, straight tequila. Ranger smirked as the others stared at her in wonder. Setting her last glass down, she smiled innocently and walked onto the dance floor. One of the many disadvantages to her small size was that it was easy to get swallowed up by a crowd, which is why Jessie made a point of staying near the outside of the mob.

For the next twenty minutes, she danced with various strangers, all men. Unfortunately, none of her dance partners ever got very close, they seemed to be keeping an eye on the table of beefcake watching her. It was as if all four guys were sending "touch her and die" signals through the ether. This was not going to work. Jessie needed to let loose, she needed to touch someone, fuck she needed to get off! Returning to the table she sat and took a long pull of her Pepsi. Ranger was watching her closely, surprised that she was completely sober.

Jessie caught Ranger's eye and gave him a wink. She blinked, and the DJ disappeared. As the current song kept playing, no one seemed to notice. "Do I even want to know where he is?" Ranger asked her quietly. Jessie half shrugged, "He just got a little bump on the head, decided to lay down for a few. Don't worry, I plan on filling in for him until he's better." This earned her a full laugh, a move that didn't go unnoticed by the guys. As the beats of a Rihanna song started to fade out, Jessie stood and held her hand out to Tank.


	15. Chapter 15: I will be your Desdemona

_AN: Happy Hump Day_

Tank was caught off guard, but quickly stood and followed her to the dance floor. The crowd parted easily and left them plenty of space. Jessie blinked again and Too Close by Next started to pump through the sound system. Tank didn't waste any time, he took Jessie by the hips, turned her around, and proceeded to grind with her on the dance floor. Dancing with a man who was so tall should have felt awkward, but their movements were completely natural. For such a large, well muscled man, Tank had perfect rhythm. They stayed close for the entire song, but he was always respectful. Damn him being a gentleman. She swore to herself if he didn't stop licking those lips she was going to follow through on her tree climbing threat.

As the song concluded, Lester asked to cut in. Jessie chuckled and figured it was time to turn the heat up a bit. Eventually one of these guys would have to take a hint, she hoped. As Jessie mentally cued Lollipop by Lil Wayne, Lester's entire demeanor changed. The joking, silly, flirt disappeared and was replaced with a Latino man who was very intense. Their dance was even hotter, a combination of him only being 9 inches taller than her and her kinky song choice. Lester's hands were a little braver, but still stayed pretty PG13. Fuck! She could feel his reaction when she pressed herself against him, but that was all she was getting. Even when she busted out a few of her "Miami dance moves", he didn't take the bait. She was at least pleased to see it was a struggle for him. Misery meet company.

When Bobby approached to dance with her next, Jessie was relieved. She really believed this was her chance. She smoothly transitioned Lollipop into Snoop Dogg's Wet and looked at Bobby in a predatory fashion. He was the best dancer so far, which was really saying something. The song was so suggestive and erotic, she was all but humping him on the dance floor. Try as she might, she just couldn't get the right friction going. At one point she thought she was getting close, and then he turned her around and placed two firm hands on her hips to keep her in place. She could have screamed from sheer frustration. As they finished the song, Bobby had his mouth near her ear. His whispered, "Fuck, Shortie" was almost enough to make her laugh at the sad irony.

They walked back to the table, she needed a drink and the chance to regroup. Realizing she had to keep playing DJ, Jessie started a dub-step song she was fond of and sat down. Ranger could tell she was not happy. Tank, Bobby, and Lester all looked dazed. "What's the matter Loba?" he whispered in her ear. She was so on edge she almost jumped when she felt his hot breath on her neck. "Nothing, I'm fine" was her canned response. He didn't believe her. Lester went to the bar to get more drinks, bringing back another three shots for Jessie. No one understood how someone so small could drink so much and still be functional.

Jessie studied the crowd after taking her shots. She knew what needed to be done, but she didn't like it, it could spell disaster. "What are you looking for?" Tank asked her. Her expression was so serious it put him on alert. "My prey" was all she muttered. She tilted her head to get Ranger's attention. "I apologize in advance for what is about to happen". Her look was earnest. He raised an eyebrow as she stood. The other guys were about to follow suit when she held up a hand. "This one's for the ladies, stay here." They didn't move. Using her telekinesis in as controlled a manner as possible, she slowly pushed all of the men off of the dance floor with her mind. They were gentle nudges, most of the dancers were a bit tipsy anyway. To an outside observer it looked like someone gave a secret signal and all the men decided to sit the next song out.

As Jessie approached the center of the floor, she took the hand of a pretty woman who was about her size. The woman could have been Michelle Rodriguez's younger sister. She was wearing a short white dress that flared out at the thigh and her long black hair was loose over her tan shoulders. The music had stopped and the crowd was watching her. With only 15 women on the floor, it was easy for Ranger and the guys to see Jessie. Before the Latina woman could react, Jessie spun her around and threaded her fingers through her hair. She kissed the woman with so much force it stole her breath. The other women who were still on the dance floor were spellbound. Letting her victim up to breathe, Jessie blinked and started the song she required. Feelin' Love by Paula Cole was going to fix her problem once and for all. Sultry bass and a steamy rhythm entranced all of the women as Jessie pulled her prey close.

Jessie could feel the eyes of the men on her, ALL the men. She couldn't care less at the moment, she had needs. It was a sapphic, viscous cycle of horniness and lust. The closer she and the woman got, the more their hands started to rove, the more turned on Jessie became. As her excitement increased, the music sent the same feeling out to the crowd. The surrounding women started dancing closer, touching themselves and each other. They kept moving nearer to Jessie and her partner, as if being pulled in by an invisible leash. And so it continued, as more bodies touched and more kisses were shared, the level of sexual excitement in the room multiplied. She knew she would need to finish this before the song ended.

Positioning herself so that her legs were intertwined with the woman's, she kept one hand at the small of her back and moved the other up to pinch her nipple through the silk of her dress. As they started to kiss and use each other's bodies to find their release, the brunette grabbed Jessie by the ass and started to untie her top. Her climax was close. She rubbed her core against the woman's thigh once, twice, and the orgasm washed over her. As the song was still playing, her feeling of release spread through the entire room. Everyone came. Well, everyone except Ranger who was immune to her powers.

The group of women continued to dance and moan as they rode their orgasm out to the very end. When the music finally died, the crowd was silent save for the sounds of heavy breathing. Out of the corner of her eye, Jessie could see that the men on the outskirts of the room had been just as effected as the women on the dance floor.

Jessie kissed the woman on the cheek and whispered "thanks, Bella" before moving to walk away. Before she could completely untangle herself from the beautiful Latina, two strong, warm hands were holding her from behind. Ranger breathed, "stay still Loba" onto the back of her neck. His deft fingers made quick work of lacing up her top, which was in serious danger of coming off completely. When he was done, he turned her around so he could look at her. Jessie's eyes were glowing faintly, a brighter green than normal. Ranger pulled her to his chest, because he couldn't help but touch her, and he wanted to hide her from anyone who might see a sign of her power.

"Put some music on Loba", he whispered above her head. She obliged with the first song that came to mind. As Chris Isaak's Wicked Game began, he slowly danced with her. They were barely moving. Ranger watched as some of the club-goers came to their senses and either started dancing or moved away. Though the torrent of arousal and sexual fulfillment had lessened, the room was still in a light trance. "What was that Jessie?" Ranger asked while still holding her close. "That, was me finding the release I needed, medicine for my pain." He was about to comment further when she shushed him, "Ranger, I'm exhausted, can this wait?" He could tell by the sound of her voice and the weight of her limbs that she was telling the truth.

Back at the table, Tank, Les, and Bobby sat in silent excitement. While watching Ranger and Jessie dance, Lester was the first one to recovery his voice. "Did she just?..." They nodded. "Did you guys?..." Nods again. "Holy fucking shit! That was the hottest thing I have ever seen!" Bobby and Tank laughed, that really did sum it up. No one wanted to say it, but they were all thinking the same thing. They had found THE ONE.

When the dance ended and her eyes were their normal green, Ranger escorted a tired Jessie to the table. She looked like she was ready to fall over, but she was completely relaxed. A few seconds of silent communication between the men, and they were heading toward the door to take her home. When the valet brought the SUV, Ranger helped Jessie into the backseat. Less than a mile from the club she muttered, "I can finally sleep" and promptly dozed off on Lester's shoulder. When they arrived at her house, the guys set about unlocking the door and doing a customary sweep for intruders. Ranger carried Jessie upstairs.

Wyatt stood guard in the bedroom. As Ranger walked in, the concerned dog growled. "Shh Buddy, mamma's just sleepy." Wyatt sniffed Jessie's hand and gave the dog equivalent of a sigh. Ranger laid Jessie down on the bed and swiftly pulled off her boots. He considered removing her jeans, wanting her to be comfortable, but Wyatt growled again. Ranger gave Wyatt jelly beans from the dish on the dresser, he was impressed with the dog's protective instincts. Kissing her on the forehead he whispered, "Descansa pequeña loba, fue una buena cacería", before letting himself out. (Rest little wolf, it was a good hunt.)


	16. Chapter 16:Let's get it found

_AN: Ranger's portion of the phone call will be italicized. And I still don't make any $ from this._

Jessie didn't wake up the next morning until almost noon. She wasn't sure what time they left the club, but she knew she had logged at least 10 hours of blissful sleep. Of course, she was stiff from being in bed so long, but it was worth it. Now that she was awake, she was famished. Wyatt was staring at her with that "mom I have to go" look. Stumbling downstairs to let him out, she started the coffee pot and picked up her cell phone. She was not coherent enough to call, but thought she should at least text Ranger after last night.

She sent him a message that simply said "thanks for getting me home". Within seconds he replied, "You're welcome. What are your plans today?". She chuckled, she had no plans at all. Between sleeping all morning and the lack of all-consuming pain in her body, she planned on doing absolutely nothing all day and told him so. Again he quickly responded. "I will tell the surveillance team to not bother you today. I have meetings until this evening. Will call you tonight." She figured that was the end of their chat, so she plugged her phone in and went to fetch Wyatt before making some lunch.

Jessie spent the day exactly how she wanted, being a glutinous couch potato. She binge watched Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries on Netflix and snacked throughout the day while working on a crochet project. Wyatt made the extreme sacrifice of helping her to eat and lay on the couch, not wanting her to be alone. Once or twice she had to get up and do some stretches to keep the stiffness from settling in too badly, but overall she still felt really good. It was amazing what a group orgasm could do for her system.

Her phone rang at 7:15pm. Seeing Ranger's number on the screen made her smile. She adjusted into a comfier position on the couch and answered...

"Bob's morgue, you stab em', we slab em'."

" _Cute. How was your day?"_

"It was wonderfully dull. How were your meetings?"

" _Long, but good. Secured two new clients today."_

"That's great... So, how about those NY Jets?" (They both knew she was stalling.)

" _Loba, what happened last night?"_

"I told you, I needed a release. My pain was increasing and I needed a break. Plus, I was horny."

 _(Laughs) "You aren't shy are you?..."_

"What's the point of being embarrassed about it? The only people who don't think about sex are dead. Why don't you tell me what you saw last night and I will maybe fill in some blanks for you."

" _What I saw was one woman give more than a hundred people the best sex of their lives, without touching 99% of them. I saw a woman stay in complete control of herself in an out of control situation. It was impressive… and hot."_

"Awww, now I'm blushing. (snicker) So really, you're not mad at me for basically mind-raping your men, and a small section of the Trenton population? I swear, if there was another way I wouldn't have done that. Fuck knows I tried to avoid it but no one was being cooperative."

" _No, I'm not mad. I was surprised. A little jealous that I didn't get to join in the fun. But mostly I was concerned for your welfare and your cover. Plus it was amusing to watch Les, Bobby, and Tank walk around today with permanent hard-ons and a ridiculous expression. You damn near disabled my core team."_

"Thanks. I think."

" _If you just needed to have sex, then why not pick someone up and take them home? Wouldn't that have been… safer? From what I overheard, you could have called Hector."_

(Was that a tone of jealousy?) "It's not that simple. Plus it had been too long and I needed a larger dose of medicine than one person could have provided. (Jessie really wanted to change the subject at this point.) So, that's enough about MY love life, what about yours?"

 _(Ranger realized she was closing up again, so he didn't push, though he wanted to.) "I've already told you, there is no one. Well, there is this one woman I'm interested in, but she doesn't seem to be into me like that..."_

"Really? Is she gay or stupid?"

" _I don't think she is either. Maybe I've lost my touch. I used to have a way with the ladies. A lot has changed over the last few years. I've changed."_

(Noticing how hollow he sounded at the end of that sentence, Jessie knew she was close to getting another piece of the puzzle that is Ranger.) "You've had your heart broken."

" _Shattered."_

"Heartache is a risk that most people are willing to take. For those members of the human race that believe in the pipe dream that there is one perfect person out there for them, heartache is almost inevitable. For what it's worth, I'm sorry you were hurt."

" _In the end, it was my fault. I would like to blame being unmentionable for ending our love, but it was my own naivete that did us in. I thought we wanted the same things in life, but we didn't. I'm a different man now, but I still don't want the white picket fence." (It was Ranger's turn to want to change the subject.)_

"Why is it that our conversations always seem to become so heavy? (Laughs) Hey! Wanna try something out with me?"

 _(Manly chuckle) "Sure Loba."_

"Great, do you have a radio or anything where you are? Where are you by the way?"

" _I'm in my apartment. And yes, I have a stereo here in the living room."_

"OK, give me a second to focus. I've only done this once and it was a complete accident..."

Jessie closes her eyes and thinks of Ranger. She tries to picture him sitting down in a living room. It makes no difference that she has never been there or seen it. She puts all of her energy into concentrating on him, and the sound of his breath on the line. When she hears Ranger gasp, she knows she's done it.

" _Loba, I hear music from my stereo. But its not turned on."_

"Sweet! I Rock! There, that song is for you."

They both lean their heads back and relax while listening to Alanis Morissette sing Not the Doctor. Ranger is taken aback by how many of the lyrics speak to his past relationships, his views on life and love, his mistakes.

" _You are really good at that. Choosing an appropriate song. I was noticing that last night. You pegged each of the guys perfectly. And your song for the ladies was obviously a home run..."_

"What about your song? When we danced?" (Jessie was really curious what he thought.)

" _I think in many ways, that song was written about both of us Loba."_

(She laughs to break the tension.) "You're probably right. Though I'm likely more cynical about the concept of true love than you are."

" _Shit_."

"Ya, I have issues. Just so you know Ranger, I don't think you're a lost soul or a lost cause. You might have misplaced your heart, but you can find it again. Then you'll be free to give it to someone else or simply keep it for yourself. But you always have the power to find it. That's the brilliance of autonomy."

" _Those are some pretty heavy thoughts Loba. Any other wisdom to impart?"(He doesn't mean to sound rude, but she just got uncomfortably close to his true feelings.)_

Jessie concentrates again on Ranger's stereo. Now that she has purposefully done it once, it's easier to do, requires less energy.

"Ya smart ass, listen to this." (Strip it Down by Luke Bryan starts to play. They are both silent while the song speaks of finding love again and reconnecting. Even after the song finishes, Ranger doesn't say anything.)

"Did I lose you?"

" _Thank you Loba, I think I really needed that."_

"No problem Ranger. I think I'm going to head upstairs, my day of doing nothing is catching up with me."

" _Sure. I will check on you tomorrow."_

"Great. And Ranger? Just so you know. I'm not stupid or gay, just cautious."

And with that, she hung up. The smile that was forming on Ranger's face could not be stopped. It made his cheeks hurt. In a roundabout way, he had gotten somewhere with her tonight. Somewhere honest. Somewhere with promise. Somewhere that excited and scared the shit out of him.


	17. Chapter 17:This house just ain't no home

Hal and Junior were feeling many emotions that were unfamiliar and overwhelming to such strong, tough men. They were the pair tasked with Jessie's drive-by today, a duty they were choosing to view as an opportunity instead of a job requirement. Hal was nervous, not just because he was naturally shy, but because he knew nothing about Jessie. Junior was cautiously optimistic. He truly wanted to believe that their search was over, but wasn't willing to jump on the Jessie bandwagon just yet. There were some things that needed to be experienced first-hand.

The guys at Rangeman had been whispering about Friday night's events since Ranger and the others had returned home well after midnight. No one was giving specific details, which only made the others speculate more. It was painfully obvious that something had happened. Lester, Tank, and Bobby were damn near useless on Saturday. Watching them walk around like horny, love-struck teenagers all day was a source of pure amusement for the rest of the men. Of the eleven Rangemen who weren't at Sin, no one could figure out exactly why the others were so "affected" by their night out.

After spending the day before doing a whole-lotta nothin', Jessie decided that some "work" was in order. She had not spent any time tinkering since being swept away to New Jersey. It was time to get her hands back on some wood. She laughed at that thought. Jessie was still riding the high of Friday's release, though the effects were starting to wear off some. Her pain was returning and would likely be back to Def-con 1 in another day or so. She was used to it, but she still hated it.

When Diesel relocated her two days after Christmas, he had literally moved all of her belongings in the blink of an eye. Impressive as his feat was, she didn't have all that much stuff. Most of her possessions were items that lived in and around the garage, plus her cookware. He had been kind enough to place her wood and tools in proper places, which she was pleased about. Jessie had picked up an old Art Deco dresser on the side of the road in Miami that someone was stupidly tossing out last month. As soon as she saw it, she knew she could transform it into a beautiful piece.

As Jessie was dismantling the old, battered dresser drawers to see what could be salvaged, a Rangeman SUV pulled into her driveway. She should have figured that Ranger's men would show up when she was in the middle of something. Oh well, she wasn't really dressed for company and didn't plan on putting her project on pause. The ideas had just begun to flow. Her well-used sweat pants were almost too big and covered with multicolored paint and wood stain. Her V-neck, long sleeve tee wasn't in much better shape. The shirt's exclamation of "Simon Says: Shut the Fuck Up" was still relatively legible.

Jessie watched surreptitiously as two new Rangemen stepped out of their Explorer. The shorter of the two was a looker; spiked black hair, tan skin, bedroom eyes. GQ called and wanted their model back. He was lean but of course well built. His chiseled jaw and full lips were assets bound to draw any woman, and many men. His tight black company tee accentuated his broad shoulders and slim waistline. The other Rangeman was just as big as Tank, though maybe an inch shorter. Medium brown hair in a longer military cut, he had thighs that were bigger than Jessie's waist. He was a walking contradiction. His size was unmistakably daunting, but his baby face and creamy complexion was adorable. Jessie didn't know if she wanted to adopt and protect him, or screw with him more to see how much he could blush.

Junior and Hal approached slowly, both struck by the odd scene before them. While the garage was neat and well organized, Jessie had already created quite the mess in the middle of the floor. She had the face of a wooden drawer in one small hand and an 18 volt impact drill in the other. She was staring at the detailed grain of the wood like it held the answers to life itself. "Hello gentlemen" she offered, not taking her eyes off her project.

Junior, being the more outgoing, smiled. "Good Morning Ms. Matthews, I'm Junior. This is Hal. Can we do anything for you today? Do you need to go anywhere?" Jessie emptied her hands and smiled at the men. "Call me Jessie. I shouldn't need to go anywhere, this is going to occupy me for a while." She emphasized her statement with a Price Is Right wave over the dresser. "If you guys are busy, I don't need anything. Though you are welcome to hang out a little while and watch my magic." This she added when she noticed that both men looked a little crestfallen at not being able to take her anywhere.

"Are you from Wisconsin?", Hal asked, "it looks like you own every Milwaukee power tool in existence." Jessie chuckled. "No, I just really like their products. Are you a handy Rangeman?" This seemed to bolster Hal's confidence, he had no problem telling her about the tools he was familiar with and what small projects he had worked on in the past. Junior watched in awe. No one had EVER gotten Hal to relax that much that quickly.

While Jessie continued to disassemble her project and make mental plans for the new life it would lead, the guys made friendly conversation. Junior was from California and had spent six years in the Marines before joining Rangeman. He was the first born son, therefore the nickname. His given name was actually Curtis Colby Clifton II. "Junior" was less of a tongue twister. Hal, who's name was short for Henry, was from Iowa. He was an only child who grew up wrestling before becoming a soldier. He told Jessie with a grin, that his mother was as small as she was, that's why he didn't have any more siblings.

When Jessie finished drawing up the carpentry plans in her mind, she was ready to set to work. Like most other things she did, music helped to keep her calm, focused, and in this case creative. She walked over to the radio shell she had taken with her from the kitchen and pretended to select a song. Audioslave's Like a Stone started to play, one of her all-time favorites. "OK boys, the magic show is about to begin" she offered with a silly exaggeration. For the next hour Jessie measured, cut, sanded, clamped, glued, and nailed the bones of her masterpiece together. When she realized she needed a break, the dresser had miraculously begun to resemble a hidden liquor bar.

The guys were impressed. Not only did she take a rubbish piece of furniture and turn it into something useful, she did it without any help. The dresser itself had to weigh as much as she did. Taking a swig from her Pepsi, she asked, "well, what do you think?" Hal spoke up first, "I think that looks great Jessie. You're really talented." He only blushed a little. Junior's "That's fucking awesome!" was endearing. While the glue set on her new bar, she invited the guys inside. Realizing it was almost lunch, she grabbed her broken radio and got to work on feeding her new friends.

Jessie washed her hands and offered the men a seat at the bar. Wyatt sauntered out to investigate the newest Rangeman additions. Once properly introduced, they were thoroughly amused that the dog ate jelly beans. Jessie proceeded to pull together three roast beef and swiss sandwiches on pumpernickel bread with horseradish sauce. She added some good dill pickles and Cape Cod potato chips to the plates before calling it done. Not her fanciest meal, but quick and tasty. Of course, the guys ate without any questions and were very pleased with their surprise lunch.

As Bill Withers lamented his woes in Ain't No Sunshine in the background, the guys were explaining to Jessie about the apartments in the Haywood building and how the men lived there. She was pleased when Hal picked up all three plates and rinsed them off, without being asked. Someone besides the military had trained these men well. "So all fifteen of you live in the Rangeman building?" she inquired, wanting to make sure she understood the dynamics. "No", Junior clarified, "Tank has his own house but often stays in his old apartment in Haywood when he has late shifts." Hal added, "Otherwise, its just a building full of big men."

At her look of incredulity, the guys went on to explain that they used to have caretakers at Rangeman, Ella and Luis. But Luis had suffered a minor heart attack over two years ago which prompted them to retire to New York where they had other family. Jessie could tell the guys were still sad about losing the two of them, especially when they explained about Ella's cooking and laundering prowess. "My word, you guys need a den-mom", she stated jokingly. What she really thought was that these men needed a woman in their lives again.

Both Rangemen could tell that she was getting tired, even though it was only mid-afternoon. After making Jessie promise to show them her finished bar one day soon, they left with a quick peck on the cheek and a blush from Hal. Her time with Junior and Hal had been very relaxed and enjoyable. Not as overtly flirtatious as the others she had met, they were much more subtle with their glances and touches. It was just as sexy. She had now met half of Ranger's men. She figured if the last seven were as awesome as the first, she was going to need to hit the club again post-haste.


	18. Chapter 18:Pay some attention to me

_AN: Here are 2 more chapters to cover the weekend. xo-UB_

Rangeman business had been sucking up every spare second Ranger might have squeezed out over the last few days. Between three new client meetings, two high priority security installs that were excruciating, one ass-numbing surveillance shift and two break-ins… he was exhausted. He was also frustrated. Ranger had not been able to talk to Jessie since Saturday evening. When he realized that it was just now Sunday night, a mere 25 hours since they had spoken, he mentally shook himself. He couldn't get her out of his mind. Her parting words on the phone last night had been constantly rolling around his head all day. This was the first time, in a long time, he wanted to see a woman so badly. He felt that he needed to see her, be near her. He wasn't looking for someone to calm him or entertain him. He just wanted her company. Which is why he was about to pull up at her house unannounced at 8pm.

Wyatt's bark alerted Jessie to her visitor. When she looked out the front window and saw a Porsche, she knew it was Ranger. Jessie was prepared to make a cheeky comment when she opened the door for him, but it died on her tongue. Instead they stood there for a few seconds and studied each other silently. Ranger was wearing his normal black garb with his hair pulled back in a leather tie, but the lines around his eyes told her he was tired. Jessie was sporting a black pajama set, small cotton shorts and a matching tank top without any smart-ass phrases. Her bangs were pinned back and her feet were bare, making her look years younger. Without saying a word, she stepped aside and motioned him in.

Ranger followed Jessie to the kitchen where he gladly sat down on his stool. Wyatt was at his side almost immediately, gently resting his head on Ranger's knee as a show of affection. They still had not spoken. Jessie opened the refrigerator and pulled out a few dishes while Ranger absentmindedly pet the dog. He was content to just watch her move around the kitchen in such a natural fashion. The dinging of the microwave caught him off-guard.

Jessie placed a large bowl of shrimp and sausage gumbo in front of Ranger, the leftovers from her own dinner that night. The spicy mixture was ladled over a generous portion of brown rice. She then poured him a glass of Montrachet Burgundy before pouring a glass for herself. Handing him silverware, she gave him that look, the one that said "eat it." He obliged. Two bites in and he was already feeling much better. She let him finish his meal in silence. After his last bite, she whisked his bowl away to the dishwasher and cued Beethoven to fill the room. He smiled.

"To what do I owe this honor?" she asked with a grin. Ranger thought about saying he was just in the neighborhood, but knew it was not only lame, but also a lie. "I wanted to see you." Honesty was probably the best policy where Jessie was concerned. "Gee, I thought you just wanted to mooch off my food" she commented with a mock glare. They both laughed softly and relaxed. "Do you want to sit in the living room?", she asked. At his nod, they both brought their glasses to take a more comfortable seat by the fireplace.

Jessie was encouraged to see that in the forty minutes since he arrived, Ranger already looked better. More comfortable. Happier. They sat at opposite ends of the couch in front of the warm fire, angled toward each, other sipping their wine. "Rough twenty-four hours?" she asked, though it sounded more like a statement, "Anything I can do?". Ranger rolled his neck and shoulders as an answer. "You're doing it Loba", he added "I'm not keeping you from anything am I?" She chuckled, "Nah, was just going to paint my toes, you mind?" At his half smile she picked up the bottle of gun-metal gray polish sitting on the side table. Ranger made no effort to hide his admiration of her outfit and exposed skin while she moved around.

While Jessie painted her toes they made easy conversation. Ranger told her some of the day's events while Jessie shared details about meeting Junior and Hal. Ranger was happy to know that his men were treating her well and that she was at ease in their presence. She was still curious about the inner-workings of Rangeman, the living and working arrangements. She wondered if they got tired of each other, their cohabitation in the same building. He explained more about Haywood's layout and floors, how shifts worked, and what some of the guys did for "down time". Since her own version of down time included yoga, muscle cars, and sawdust; she was no one to judge when it came to their sparring and gun range activities.

Jessie wasn't surprised to learn that all of his men spent most of their time working. What shocked her, was learning that none of them had a wife or girlfriend. She thought the concept that all of them were that smart, good looking, and well employed, but still single was ridiculous. Ranger attempted to explain to her how the average citizen in Trenton viewed he and his men as thugs or mercenaries. That pissed her off. "Most of the guys don't even bother trying to find someone worthy of a relationship, it never turns out well for them. Our hours are crazy and the jobs we do can be dangerous." Having a firm grasp of the English language, she understood what he was saying, but it still made no sense. "The guys tend to pick up a date here and there to fulfill a need, but that's usually as far as it goes. I think we've all accepted the fact that we're never going to be married with children in the future."

Listening to Ranger talk about the Rangemen, she understood that he took the role of boss and leader very seriously. He was protective of his men, cared about their mental and emotional health, not just their physical abilities. It sounded like he tried to provide them with a stable environment, a brotherhood that was unique but worked for their individual personalities and needs. Unfortunately, short of hiring live-in escorts, Ranger was not able to provide them with constant female companionship. At least not legally.

"I get that the guys aren't looking for a wife. Marriage is a concept I find torturous anyway. But they all seem like major catches, it's a shame that the women around here don't know what they're missing." Her statement was incredibly earnest, it warmed Ranger's heart and made him smile. "Loba, why are you so against marriage?" Ranger really wanted to know. He was by no means wanting to get down on one knee, but her stance was so adamant that he understood it was important to her. Jessie sighed as she capped her polish and cocked her head to study her handy-work.

"When I was little, I was an average girl in the respect that I thought I would one day get married and have children. As I grew up, the idea became less appealing. I realized that it wasn't the right fit for me. I was always different from everyone else as an adolescent, I just didn't know why. When I found out I was an unmentionable, and what my power was, that complicated things even more. The powers I've gained over the last few years have taken their toll on me, especially from a physical standpoint. Time and wisdom have taught me that there is no one specific man or woman out there for me. I'm less a 'true love' gal and more an 'it takes a village' kind of woman."

Ranger raised his eyebrow, "Go on" he urged with a wolf grin. Jessie laughed, "You know how I was in so much pain the other day, and how I had to basically turn into a succubus on the crowd at Sin? It's all related. I've tried to have a few monogamous relationships as an adult, they never lasted. My needs, the amount of sex I require to keep my pain levels bearable and my hormones in check, is more than a single man or woman can take or give. Add to that my inability to share with normals that I am an unmentionable, and things just get too bothersome. I wouldn't mind the reliability and comfort that comes from a relationship, but my physical needs are too great to settle for a one-on-one arrangement. Plus, I like my independence, the ability to do my own thing without having to answer to a boyfriend or girlfriend."

Ranger scooted closer to her on the couch, placing his hand on her bare knee. He started rubbing circles on the outside of her thigh while giving her a sexy stare. "So you're telling me Loba, that you don't think I could fulfill ALL of your needs?" In response, she abruptly stopped the classical music that had followed them into the living room. One second of silence and Maneater by Nelly Furtado started pumping through the room. Ranger looked into her eyes while listening to the song. Half way through, he couldn't hold it in any longer and threw his head back laughing. Having made her point, she lowered the volume but kept the song playing.

"Oh I have no doubt that you could try to satisfy my needs here and there. But you have a busy life and a business that is important to you. It would be unfair of me to ask that much time and attention from anyone, especially someone who I actually like." She sipped her wine and studied him over the rim. Noticing that her glass was almost empty, Ranger went into the kitchen to fetch the bottle. Actually, he was stalling. Giving himself a moment to really think about what she had said. This was completely new territory for Ranger, he had no idea how to respond. When he returned, he filled her glass and sat back down in his original seat at the other end of the couch. His seating choice was not lost on Jessie, but she knew it wasn't because he was upset. More like he was distancing himself so he could think.

"I don't know what to do with you Loba. You're this enigma that I want to understand, more than I've wanted most things in my life. I wasn't lying when I said I wanted to see you tonight, but the whole truth is that I've thought about you constantly since meeting you, and it's got me all fucked up. I've never had this type of mental connection with a woman. The fact that your honest, real, and sexy as hell makes it even more agonizing. You tell me I talk a lot, what you have to understand is that I'm usually known for not talking enough. You bring something out in me that I didn't expect, behaviors I didn't even know I could have."

She gave him the raised eyebrow in return, "Go on" she wolf grinned. "Touche." He laughed at her imitation of him. "For people like me and the Rangemen you've met, your a fantasy come to life. Your independence, sense of self, and confidence are complete turn-ons. The fact that you aren't looking to tie a person down, you aren't a shallow gold digger like most women we meet, it's amazing. When you talk about your needs, your essentially unending sex drive… Shit, it makes it hard to sit here and keep my hands to myself." By the end of his confession, Jessie was stifling a giggle. She could see his internal war between keeping things respectful and ripping her pajamas off.

Jessie gave him a coy smile. She blinked and Stutter by Maroon 5 started to play while they stared at each other. The tension was building in the room. Ranger, the man of action, did not want to move. He didn't trust himself to stay in control. Realizing she would have to open that door herself, Jessie crawled on her knees to Ranger's side of the couch and casually straddled him. His hands went to her curvy hips out of pure reflex. Jessie draped her forearms over his shoulders, giving a good view down her tank top had he had the ability to tear his eyes away from hers. "Just because I'm not looking for a life partner, doesn't mean I'm not looking for a good time. Besides, it's not fair that you were the only one who didn't get to enjoy the show on Friday night." At his look of surprise, Jessie slowly leaned in and kissed him for all she was worth.

Ranger kissed Jessie like he was a man who had been trapped on a deserted island for twenty years, and maybe he had been. He kissed her like his bones were on fire and she was the only one who could stop the flames. They took their time exploring each other, their tastes, their mingled breath, the feel of their tongues. Nothing was rushed. Their hands stayed still while their lips did all the work. It was exhilarating. At times they were overtaken by too much passion and their kissing became intense, powerful. Other times it would slow to an excruciating pace, teasing. Jessie bit down on Ranger's lower lip, sucking it into her mouth. He squeezed her hips almost painfully hard. She knew he was ready to snap. They were both breathing hard.

She pulled back and rested her forehead on his, "Do you have somewhere to be in the morning?" she whispered into his mouth. Ranger slid his eyes to the clock above the mantel and cursed, it was near midnight. "Fuck. I have a 7am staff meeting and then I have to fly to my Boston office for the day." Jessie could tell that Ranger was thinking about canceling all of it so he could stay the night, finish what they started. She stood up, much to his chagrin. "Up", she commanded playfully, "You need to go home and take care of your business tomorrow. We will have another time. According to Diesel, you're stuck with me for the foreseeable future." That earned her a full 1000 watt smile.

As she walked him to the door, she was more than aware that they were both in a state of desperate need. All those desires she had tamed at Sin were screaming at her again. Fuck, she needed a cigarette.


	19. Ch 19: Knock some pictures off the wall

_AN: Hope everyone had a nice weekend. Still don't own Ranger and the guys, sigh._

Monday morning brought warmer weather, which only slightly elevated Jessie's mood. The fact that the high for the day was 58 instead of 38 should have been enough to make her dance. She had gone to bed worked up from her make-out session with Ranger, and then slept horribly. By 7am she had already downed two cups of coffee, cleaned the entire house, and done her yoga for the day. At the rate she was smoking, she was going to need to run to the store sooner rather than later. It wasn't that she was unhappy, but she was very sexually frustrated. She was also confused. Last night was the first time she had ever enjoyed just kissing someone.

Donning a pair of dark gray leggings and an "I don't give a fuck" baby blue tee-shirt, Jessie slipped on some old Nike's and headed out to the garage with her third coffee. Deciding that the sanding and staining of her new bar should wait until she was feeling more creative, she opted for doing some maintenance on the Roadrunner. After having to lug the radio shell back and forth between rooms yesterday, to keep up appearances for the Rangemen, she had found an old hand-held radio in her camping supplies to keep in the garage.

Jessie mentally cued a few Billy Joel songs to play and removed the Roadrunner's cover. She placed ramps in front of the car and drove it up so she could maneuver underneath more comfortably. Jessie was small, but the clearance under the car was minimal. Not surprisingly, a black Rangeman SUV pulled up as she was starting to examine her drive lines. The two blond gods that stepped out of the Explorer were a sight that shouldn't be legal. From a distance, they could have been brothers. Sexy as sin, dirty blonde hair, tan skin, muscles threatening to burst out of their Rangeman tees. As they approached, she could see that one was two inches taller with shorter hair and a 5 o'clock shadow, while the other was lighter with gorgeous blue eyes and hair that was styled to look messy.

Jessie scooted out from under her baby and stood to her full height, such as it was. Both new Rangemen looked down at her and smiled. "Hey Sweetheart, I'm Woody", the taller of the two had a slight southern drawl, "and this is Vince." Vince gave her a flirtatious wink in greeting, Jessie could have sworn it had gotten hotter outside. After her customary spiel including her name and hand shakes, Jessie told Vince and Woody that she would have to run to the convenience store for smokes a little later, but otherwise didn't plan on going anywhere.

Woody, being the gentleman that he was, offered to go to the store for her. Jessie only hesitated a moment before running inside and grabbing some cash from her wallet. She was pleased that he didn't look at her in a judgmental way when she told him what to get. Woody hopped back into the SUV and sped off. "Do you guys have somewhere to be soon?" she asked, wondering why Woody appeared to be in such a big hurry. "Nah, we started our shift at five this morning, so we've gotten everything done until lunchtime. What are you working on?"

Jessie chuckled, the Roadrunner always drew attention from men. "Just some normal maintenance, getting ready to lube the grease fittings and u-joints. Want to help? You can hold my grease gun..." Of course that last part was delivered with a raised eyebrow. Vince laughed, Jessie noticed that when he smiled that big, his eyes crinkled up. Very cute. "Sure, I'd love to hold your gun." Three seconds later they were both in tears at the backwardness of his statement. Jessie studied Vince a moment, figuring out his musical tastes. She walked over to the new garage radio and "selected" a song. When she turned around to face Vince, the Reggae beats of Bam Bam by Chaka Demus and Pliers was just starting to fill the space. Vince's eyes lit up then crinkled again.

When Woody returned less than fifteen minutes later, he found Jessie and Vince singing under the car, their feet bopping to more Reggae. They slid out from under the engine, both with greasy hands and big smiles. Woody reached down to help Jessie stand, handing her her bag and change. She sat her purchases down on the workbench and lit a cigarette while Vince showed off what they had done to the Roadrunner. Woody whistled, "Sweetheart, I think you've put Vince under a spell, he's gonna have that smile for days." Jessie snickered, "I didn't use any juju on him, I played him some Reggae, got him covered in grease, and let him hold my gun." They all laughed some more. Jessie was beyond happy that the two newest Rangeman Romeos were so easy to be around.

The three of them continued to work on the car together. While Jessie was waiting for the coolant system to drain so she could flush it out, she picked a new song for Vince. When Terror Fabulous and Nadine started to belt Action, Vince and Jessie began to dance rather suggestively. Woody stood back and watched with his head shaking and a cocky grin on his handsome face. Vince, naturally, was a great dancer. She could tell he had spent years listening to Reggae and perfecting his rhythmic moves. "OK men, let me add this antifreeze mixture and then I need to bleed the brakes. It's still too cold for a wash and wax. That's gonna have to wait."

With two strong, capable Rangemen as her helpers, it took less than half the normal time to remove each tire and bleed the brakes on her baby. Jessie was pleased, she didn't want to feel completely out of it the rest of the night from wrestling with the tires by herself. When they were finished, they stood back and admired their group efforts. The car itself didn't look any different, but they took satisfaction in a job well done. Jessie turned to Woody, "You've been such a good sport, listening to our tunes this morning, how about I give you a turn?" He raised his eyebrows in anticipation. "You think you've got some songs in there that can please a man from Texas?", he baited her, nodding toward the garage. Vince was shocked, Woody wasn't normally so forward with the ladies.

"Shit, I can please a man from any state, but that's besides the point."She heard more laughter as she turned to her radio. When Takin' Pills by the Pistol Annie started, Woody was more than satisfied. They all danced a weird three-way two step to the upbeat song. The guys loved listening to Jessie sing the lyrics with such conviction. It might have been the most fun Jessie ever had while still fully clothed. When the tune ended, Woody requested a slower song to dance to. Jessie was glad to accommodate him. Vince stood to the side with a look of rapture while Jessie and Woody danced close to Like a Wrecking Ball by Eric Church. The temperature outside had definitely gotten warmer. Jessie was considering the merits of having a different kind of three-way dance with the guys when Vince's watch beeped.

"Sorry Little Lady", and boy Woody did look disappointed, "we have a meeting in thirty minutes." Vince kissed her cheek, but Woody kissed her forehead. She waved goodbye as they drove off, convinced that she was going to need a long cold shower soon. Maybe she should have washed the car today.


	20. Chapter 20: And I won't be denied

Ranger had spent all of Monday in Boston, dealing with a client who insisted that they would only work with the Rangeman owner. In reality, a divorcee with money to burn wanted to get her claws into his ass, but that wasn't happening. He was beyond pissed that his night with Jessie had been interrupted just so he could fend off a plastic cougar all day. He had wanted to call her at least, but could never find a good opportunity. By the time Ranger landed at the private air strip outside of Trenton-Mercer, it was after four in the morning. He figured the best he could do was sleep for a few hours then swing by to see her.

When his Turbo pulled up before lunch, Wyatt didn't even bark. Jessie hollered a "come in" from the kitchen, which is where Ranger found her slicing vegetables. He stood in the doorway to the kitchen for a moment, simply watching her. She was wearing skinny denim capris that were ripped at the knees and a large emerald green sweater that hung haphazardly off one nude shoulder. Her feet were bare, she was the picture of perfection at that moment. Wyatt walked over and nudged his hand for some lovin', then went back to the living room to sleep. Ranger approached her from behind, wrapping his arms around her middle while surveying the items on her counter. "You're making sushi?", he asked in amazement.

"I had a craving, but I didn't know if there were any good places around here. Legit Japanese joints." She shrugged as if to say it was no big deal. "Besides, I made a deal with Diesel that if he was taking me out of Miami, he had to make sure my refrigerator always had some kind of fresh fish in it. Woke up this morning to find a fabulous assortment just waiting to be eaten." She looked like she had won the lottery. "Diesel never delivers fresh seafood to me", Ranger tried to look offended. "Well, he basically delivered me to your doorstep, so quit your bitching", she hopped up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

Ranger stayed close to Jessie the entire time she sliced fish and expertly rolled and formed nigiri, sushi, and temaki. He told her about his Boston trip and tried to keep his hands on her as much as possible without getting in the way. By the time she had finished creating a beautiful tray of sushi and accompaniments, the sexual tension in the room was almost oppressive. They sat down together at the bar. Father Figure by George Michael started to play quietly from the back pocket of her jeans. Ranger cocked an eyebrow and gave her a quick wolf grin.

They took their time feeding each other. It was a slow, sensual experience that neither wanted to rush. Gazing at each other for long moments in between bites, mentally they were already making love. When lunch was gone, Ranger wasted no time. He deftly picked Jessie up, sat her on the counter in front of him, and attacked her lips. His whispered, "Yo te quiero mucho. Quiero sentirte, probarte, escucharte gemir" (I want you so much. I want to feel you, taste you, listen to you moan.), was enough to have her dripping. His hands had worked their way underneath her sweater and were moving up her bare back. When he realized she wasn't wearing a bra, his control almost broke. And then his phone rang.

The animalistic sound that Ranger emitted from somewhere within would have been frightening in any other situation. Jessie understood completely. Ranger pulled back enough to look at his phone, seeing that Hector was calling, he knew shit had hit the fan somewhere. Sensing his mood change, Jessie tried to lean back to give him space, but Ranger held her in place. She watched his face as he answered the call with a sharp "Report!" From her position, she could only make out Ranger's portion of the phone call, it sounded bad.

"¿Qué tan mal?" ...

"¿Están los otros muertos?" ...

"¡Mierda!" ...

"Estaré allí en cinco, dile que no puede morir. Es una orden."

(How Bad? Are the others dead? Fuck! I'll be there in five, tell him he can't die. That's an order.)

Ranger stepped back, clipping his phone to his belt. "I have to go Loba, Junior's been stabbed, doesn't look good." He was fighting to reign in his emotions, to be the leader his men needed at that moment. "Take me with you, I can help." Jessie was already hopping off the counter and slipping her boots on. Ranger opened his mouth to protest and she silenced him with a single look. He nodded once and they both jogged out to the Turbo.

On the five minute ride over to Stark Street, a ride that would have taken normal humans at least twelve minutes, Ranger explained that Hector and Junior were on Stark attempting to pick up a skip. Apparently the skip and his gang-banger friends had gotten the jump on them and Junior took a knife to the chest. Hector had disposed of the skip and his friends. He had already called the paramedics, but there was a pile-up on RTE 579, it would take a while for them to arrive. The cops were never in a hurry to get to Stark Street. Shit, Jessie wasn't prepared for a heal, she knew she didn't have enough juice stored up. But, she also knew that she wouldn't let Junior die if saving him was within her power.

They screeched to a stop a half block away from the scene. Hector was kneeling over Junior, his hands covered in blood. Ranger and Jessie ran to them, barely noticing the lifeless bodies that were strewn around the Rangemen. It looked like a tornado had picked up a few rag dolls and let them fall haphazardly after shaking the shit out of them. The knife was still in Junior's side, it had penetrated right under his arm on the left. One inch lower and his vest would have stopped the blade. Hector was agitated, speaking in rapid Spanish. Jessie checked her back pocket, the mp3 player was still there.

"Move." She said it with such command in her voice that both Ranger and Hector stood at full attention. She knelt over Junior's prone form, straddling his waist. As she pulled the knife from his ribs, blood began to pool at his side, soaking into her jeans. As Sarah Mclachlan's Possession began to play from her pocket, she whispered, "Hang on Curtis, I'm gonna fix it." Ranger and Hector stood in shock as she placed one hand on his wound and the other over his heart. She took a deep breath and let it out with a blood-curdling scream. An aura surrounded them on the ground. Her eyes were screwed shut, sweat had started to form on her brow.

Ranger watched as the blood flow from Junior's heart slowed and then stopped. As Jessie continued to use her healing power, Junior began to look more human. Thirty seconds later, an exhausted Jessie collapsed to her side while Junior opened his eyes and took great gasping breaths from the ground. If Ranger believed in that sort of thing, he would have called it a miracle. While Hector checked Junior out, helping him to stand, Ranger went to Jessie. She was awake, but she did not look well. Her skin was pale and her eyes were glowing blood-red. Even for Ranger, it was alarming.

He picked her up and carried her to the Turbo. "What can I do Loba?", his voice was laced with worry. She didn't respond right away and winced when he sat her down. After an eternity, or a few seconds, she croaked, "I'm fine, leave me here and deal with them." She was referring to the cops and other Rangemen that were arriving at the scene. Ranger knew he needed to handle damage control, fucking fast. He could not have Jessie tied to this in any way. He gently kissed her forehead and shut her inside the car. Thankfully, his tinted windows kept her a secret from everyone besides him and Hector.

The pain Jessie was feeling could not be described accurately. Her nerve endings were all screaming, the only thing that kept her conscious was sheer stubbornness. Her body was rebelling against the power she had used, not having been properly prepared for the onslaught. To top it off, she had had to literally take Junior's pain in order to heal him. It was wretched. She hoped Ranger would be quick, she needed to get home. Peering down at herself she was not surprised to see her jeans and hands covered in drying blood. With a sigh, she used what little energy she had left and magicked the mess off of her person onto the street outside. The overwhelming odor of coppery blood was unpleasant.

Ten minutes later Ranger returned to the Turbo to find Jessie looking even worse. He had secured the scene, gave the cops a story that would appease them, and had Tank and Bobby escorting Junior to the hospital to be checked out. Hector was finishing his statement. Jessie's eyes were glowing so brightly, she had to keep them shut as much as possible. Her color was worse. Her small hands were shaking. He opened the driver's side door and bent down. "How do we fix this Jessie? What can I do? What do you need?", Ranger was becoming frantic seeing her like this. She turned her head slowly to him and opened her eyes. "Sin" was all she said, her voice lower and more menacing than usual.

Ranger finally understood. She needed to take the pain away, to heal herself. He knew by looking at her that she would need more than he could give, even on his best day. Without a second thought he stood and shouted over the Turbo, "Héctor, te necesito aquí. Ahora." (Hector, I need you here. Now.) The tone of his voice left no room for question. Hector responded immediately. They whispered to each other in Spanish, where the coroner and forensic techs couldn't hear them. Hector nodded and jogged over to Jessie's side of the car. He opened her door and swiftly picked her up to deposit her on his lap in the passenger seat.

"Estoy aquí brujita. Arreglaremos esto. Espere." (I'm here little witch. We will fix this. Hold on.) She tilted her head up and kissed him. The radio in the Porsche turned on, the sounds of Inertia Creeps by Massive Attack filled the interior. Jessie kissed Hector like his lips and tongue were as essential to her as oxygen or water. Hector understood that she needed him, so he didn't fight for control. As far as he was concerned, if she needed to use his body to be well, he was more than willing to give whatever she desired. Hector had just watched Jessie save a dying man, one of his friends, his body was the least he could give her.


	21. Chapter 21:I focus on the pain

AN: I shouldn't have to say it but... smut warning...

The ride back to Jessie's house was even shorter than the drive to the crime scene. Ranger could sense that time was critical, the ferocity at which she was attacking Hector beside him only forcing him to push the Turbo harder. He was surprised to realize that he wasn't jealous of their kissing. His need to protect and help her far out-weighed any feelings of envy. That, and he knew Hector was one of his most loyal men, honorable in his own way. In all honesty, watching them from the corner of his eye as he sped down the street was fucking hot. Jessie was like a woman possessed, while Hector was gripping the side of his seat with white knuckles.

As the turbo screeched to a halt behind Jessie's SUV and the covered Roadrunner, both men were out of the car before she could register they were home. Ranger unlocked the door, turning off the alarm with his master code, while Hector carried her gently in his arms. Wyatt was there, standing sentry, as they entered the foyer. His growl was unmistakable, as was the raised ridge down his back. His mamma was hurt and he was angry. Both men were unsure how to proceed. Jessie unlocked her lips from Hector's mouth enough to turn toward her best friend, eyes still glowing red. "Ruhe. Sie werden mir helfen. Schütze die Tür." Her German was impeccable. Wyatt responded immediately. He perched himself by the closed front door, blocking access in or out of the house. He sat with the demeanor of a highly trained attack-dog, somehow looking twice his actual size. Ranger couldn't help but think that he would owe him extra jelly beans later.

Jessie slowly turned her head toward Ranger. "Take me upstairs, Hector is first." This caught Ranger a little off-guard, he started to raise his eyebrows in response to her command. Before he could open his mouth to question her, she added, "He is not immune to me, you are." With that settled, she returned to kissing Hector as he carried her up the stairs to her room. Ranger followed only a step behind, a dissonance of feelings and thoughts coursing through his system. As they neared the bedroom door, Ranger hesitated slightly. Jessie again released Hector's mouth enough to say "You have to come inside too, make sure I don't break him." That single statement was equally sexy and ominous, Hector almost tripped.

They entered the bedroom, shutting the door behind them. Jessie pulled back from Hector and wiggled enough to let him know he could let her down. She winced as her feet touched the floor, now holding up her own weight. She motioned Ranger to the chair in the corner near the window while silently asking him to draw the shades. Jessie looked at Hector, as the curtain was pulled, her eyes appeared even brighter, scarier. Hector was no stranger to the evils of the world, danger, death, destruction. Looking into her blood-red eyes, he was nervous. Jessie took a deep breath, "No me temas. Te quitaré, pero no sentirás dolor." (Do not fear me. I am going to take from you, but you will not feel pain.) Hector chuckled, "Toma lo que necesites." (Take whatever you need.)

Slowly, unsteadily, Jessie kicked off her boots while watching him. He understood, starting to remove his weapons and disrobe himself. She pulled her broken mp3 player from her pocket, tossing it onto the nightstand closest to her. As she unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down, Johnny Cash's deep voice was singing Hurt. In the soft light of the bedroom, Ranger and Hector's breath caught when she lifted her sweater over her head. Standing in front of them in black panties and nothing more, Jessie was divine. She had tattooed markings down her left side, from her breast to her hip. Ranger could not make out what language it was in the dimness, but he could tell it was writing of some sort.

Jessie stood stock-still. Her eyes scanned the room slowly, red orbs assessing her surroundings. They briefly paused on Ranger, who was sitting as if ready to pounce at any moment. Alert was an understatement. When she looked at Hector and nodded, he didn't hesitate. In many ways, it was like being back at the club, only the fire was building at a slower pace. As their hands and mouths moved over one another, the music carried Jessie's lust through the room, creating a frenzy in Hector who removed her last garment none too gently. Ranger might have been immune to her unmentionable power, but he was affected nonetheless. He was a man after all. She pulled Hector onto the bed, making sure he landed on top of her, right where she needed him the most. Her red eyes darkened slightly, "NOW" was all she said before he sheathed himself inside of her.

The sex they had was not pretty, and not at all romantic. It was fast and dirty, exactly what she wanted. Anytime Hector would slow down, she would bite him, hard. In the back of her mind she scolded herself for marking his stunningly inked flesh, but that part of her brain was not in control. She could feel her orgasm building, she grabbed his ass, urged him on more. If she could find that first release, her pain would decrease a bit and she would have the strength to control her actions for the next rounds. At least that's what she was hoping for, she had never relied on only two people in a situation like this. Hector tilted her hips skyward, finding a better angle and exposing her clit to his free hand. Sensing she was close, he began to rub furious circles over her swollen nub in rhythm with his quick thrusts. That initial orgasm was a blessing. The feeling of pleasure that overtook her was a relief, like being able to take a first gasp of air after sitting at the bottom of the ocean for too long.

As with every other lover she had ever influenced, her release spurned on his as well. He shouted many unintelligible things in Spanish before collapsing to her side. The force of Hector's orgasm was intensified by hers, it was life-changing, it was exhausting. Jessie laid there panting, trying to reign in her breath and heart beat. She had the presence of mind to use her telekinesis to "wash away" the signs of sex from both their bodies. Hector looked drugged as he gingerly stood from the bed, wobbly legs and a dumbstruck expression. Ranger also stood, allowing Hector to fall into his vacated chair. He looked down at one of his toughest men, amused to see him so out of sorts. "Si sabes lo que es bueno para ti, te quedarás abajo. Va a empeorar." (If you know what's good for you, you'll stay down. It's gonna get worse.)

Jessie's breath had slowed and she appeared to be in less pain, stronger. Ranger knew what he needed to do. And he was excited. He stalked over to the bed, depositing weapons and articles of clothing along the way. He stopped undressing when he was wearing nothing but black cargo pants. Jessie watched him, much like a panther would watch her prey. She blinked and the music changed, Vermillion Part II by Slipknot started to fill the bedroom. Range smiled. He knelt on the foot of the bed, stalking up to her position at a torturous pace. She wanted him closer, on her, in her. He sensed her impatience. "Calm Loba, I know what you need. Your strength is returning, let me help you. Just relax until you are more like yourself."

Through the red haze of her vision she was seeing Ranger through a different light. He was just as gorgeous as before, more so now that he was half naked, but he was so much more. In that moment, he was completely self-assured, in control, powerful. Watching him crawl up to meet her on the bed had her ready to cum again. The only thing he had touched her with was his voice. He leaned down, placed a lingering kiss on her lips. She moaned as he used his hands to caress down her sides. He positioned himself between her legs, sitting back on his own heels so he could admire her. With tousled hair falling over her left eye, pale freckled skin flushed from pain and pleasure, her image would be forever burned into his mind.

(Jessie's command to Wyatt: Calm. They will help me. Guard the door.)


	22. Chapter 22:Ah Come On

AN: Smutty Smutness...

Ranger kissed his way down Jessie's neck, landing at her left breast. As he expertly ran his tongue around her nipple in sensuous circles, he used his other hand to create the same sensations on her other side. He took his time, which was fabulous and infuriating. She needed another release badly, her patience was wearing thin. Jessie emitted a low, threatening rumble while peering down at him. He smirked. As their eyes locked on each other, hers bright red and his molten chocolate, he bit down on her nipple before sucking it into his mouth with force. She flew to pieces. In his chair on the other side of the room, Hector also came. The look of shock on his face was priceless.

He continued to lap at her sore tip until the aftershocks were finished, marveling that her eyes were not quite as red as before. Leaning down on his elbows, Ranger ran his tongue down her chest, drawing a path toward her navel. Jessie squirmed. She had never been the ticklish type, but this was maddening. HE was driving her crazy. Even through her haze of pain and need, she had enough presence of mind to know that paybacks would eventually be a bitch. Ranger skipped her core, causing her to curse and Hector to chuckle. Starting from her toes, he worked open mouthed kisses up both of her feet, over her calves, all the way up to her hips. Running his hands over each spot before kissing it, Ranger marveled how this small woman could be soft and so very strong at the same time.

Jessie was fighting hard to not scream, she was ready to curse all of his ancestry when he placed strong hands on her knees, opening her legs to him further. Moving them ever so slowly, he inched his hands in unison from her knees to her shaved lips. When he reached her center, he started running lazy swirls over her clit with his thumb. The burn in her belly started to build at an alarming rate. Ranger slid two long fingers inside of her and curled them toward the ceiling. At the same time he added more pressure with his thumb. Jessie finally screamed, long and loud. Her body shook for a solid minute while Hector cursed. Ranger turned his head and saw that Hector was a mess. He had now cum all over his own stomach twice. His head was thrown back, he was sweating and shaking slightly.

Jessie wasn't given time to recover, Ranger lowered his head the rest of the way and ran his tongue over her sensitive flesh. While pumping his fingers in and out of her he sucked and nibbled on her clit. Everything he was doing felt so incredibly good. His mouth was only on her core, but she could feel him all over her body. Every nerve that had been awoken by pain was now alive with pleasure. When he gently bit down and curled his fingers high, Jessie nearly passed out from her fourth orgasm. It was so strong, she couldn't make a sound, even if she tried. The shaking that her body started was on the border of being violent. Poor Hector, alone in his chair, had momentarily lost consciousness from cumming so hard.

As Ranger sat up, he studied her, quite proud of himself. Her eyes were only a little red, not glowing as they had been before. Her coloring looked normal, she seamed much better. Regaining her composure and lessening the pain also meant that she had her strength back. He was in trouble and didn't even know it. The smug look on Ranger's face began to fade when Hector piped up, "Creo que despertaste al monstruo." (I think you woke the monster.) Ranger didn't have time to react, Jessie used her telekinesis to literally switch positions with him on the bed. "Loba! That's not fair, I should be immune to your power." Ranger's complaint was halfhearted at best, and only said out loud because he was embarrassed she had maneuvered him so easily.

"Oh you are immune to my power lover, my original power. I cannot copy your ability or steal it, and I cannot influence you. Everything else is fair game I'm afraid. And after the exquisite torture you just put me through… now it's my turn." His eyes got wide and he gulped audibly. Jessie laughed, it was a sound filled with mischief and promise. It was sexy as hell. "Oh Fuck" was uttered by both men. Jessie spared Hector a wink and a grin, cleaning him off again at the same time. "Now, I am grateful for your help Ranger, and I am starting to feel much better. But… I don't think it's fair that Hector and I have had all the fun...". She stretched her arms and neck around, testing her body and how it had recovered so far. Finding that the remaining pain was bearable, it was time for the game to begin.

Jessie blinked the intro to Danzig's Little Whip into playing. At the same second, she raised Ranger's hands above his head with her mind and held them in place. He could not move. Ranger might as well have been shackled to the headboard. Jessie was strong, he was now realizing just what a force she really could be. It turned him on beyond belief. Slowly, she crawled over him enough to reach the button of his cargos. Jessie popped the button, millimeter by millimeter she lowered the zipper, allowing his cock to spring free. She yanked his pants down and off his feet quickly, his hot flesh hitting the air sent chills over his body. Sitting back she took a few moments to admire the specimen in front of her. Naked and fully erect, his hands pinned above his head made the muscles in his upper body flex, it was the sexiest thing she had ever seen. He pulled on his arms, getting absolutely no where, so he growled instead.

Jessie leaned up and pulled his hair loose, letting it fall over his shoulders. The savage look he was giving her would have made anyone else wet themselves out of fear. She raised an eyebrow and smiled as she crawled back up and straddled his chest. Her dripping wet center pressed against his tight stomach was straining his sanity. When she threaded her fingers into his hair and kissed him, he almost lost it. All three of them moaned. She let go of his bottom lip with a pop and started a similar path as he had used on her before, working her way down his drop dead gorgeous body. She nibbled down his abdomen across to his right hip. He was trying to not move, but it was hard. Very very hard.

She made to move to his feet and he damn near begged her to stop. Hector, having had a few minutes to gather his own strength, was finding the whole situation pretty funny. Deciding to have the tiniest bit of mercy on him, she reached for his cock instead. Languidly stroking his length, she was very pleased to see how well endowed he was, her single hand could not make it all the way around his manhood. When she ran her tongue from the base to the tip, they all moaned again. Jessie spent what felt like an eternity licking and sucking on Ranger's cock. Hector was muttering again while Ranger was completely immobilized with pleasure. When she knew he had had enough, that he was close to exploding she would stop, and then start again. Finally, she sat up and moved to straddle him.

As Jessie lowered herself down his length, she released his hands and started her next tune. Pain by Three Days Grace had become an anthem for her, on this night there was no more appropriate song. Less hurried then her coupling with Hector, this time was more rough, more animal. They fought for control of each other, which only turned them on more. Ranger had the size, speed, and physical strength, where Jessie had a mental prowess that was unmatched. It was amazing that no one got hurt. Over an hour later, they were both sweating and out of breath, but would not stop. She had cum another three times, as had Hector. But Ranger was still holding strong. Having sex had turned into a competition, a weird exercise for their minds and bodies. Knowing that they couldn't go on like that forever, they wordlessly compromised.

Ranger flipped Jessie up onto her hands and knees and moved in behind her. She was facing Hector, who was repeating "fuck fuck fuck fuck" to himself like it was his new mantra. Ranger thrust into her from behind and she saw stars. Hector almost slid out of the chair. Ranger reached around with his right hand and found her engorged clit, pinching it. Two strong thrusts later she was screaming his name as he finally unloaded into her. Hector was unconscious again. Ranger continued to pump into her until he was on the verge of dizziness. They collapsed on top of each other, a sweaty tangle of limbs.

Hector came too with a weary, "Madre de Dios, ¿está hecho? No puedo soportar más ahora!" (Mother of God is it done? I can't take anymore right now!) When Ranger nodded, Hector limped his way over to the bed and fell onto the heap. Jessie giggled, the men looked beyond wore out, especially poor Hector. She magicked away the mess again and prompted them to get into the bed correctly. Opening the bedroom door with her mind, she called Wyatt upstairs. As he closed his eyes to rest, Ranger noticed that Jessie's were back to their beautiful green. Within seconds, they were all fast asleep. Wyatt crawled under the bed with a sigh, likely disgusted that there was no room up top.


	23. Chapter 23: Buried in the ground

_AN: Here are a few chapters to tide you over until Sunday night when I will be able to post again. xoxo-UB_

Jessie had awoken at dawn the next morning, feeling quite refreshed. The men were completely comatose on either side of her in the bed. She didn't know what time they actually fell asleep last night, but figured it was late based on their sorry state. She delicately extricated herself from the pile of limbs and covers as to not wake Ranger and Hector. When she had successfully made it out of the bed with neither stirring, she knew they were out cold. Ranger struck her as the type of man who would normally awaken in an instant.

Knowing that she needed to occupy herself quietly, she crept downstairs. Shit, the kitchen was a mess from their sushi lunch and hasty departure. She tidied up, making a mental note to thank Diesel for his contributions the next time she saw him. Jessie started a large pot of coffee before letting Wyatt outside to handle his business. Her muscles were sore from the night's activities, but it was a pleasant pain. Thankfully, the two men had worked wonders on her power-induced symptoms. She was relieved to know that they had been able to help her, and that she had not scared them off. Somewhere in the living room she could hear her cell phone ringing.

Having lodged itself in the couch cushions, she heard the tell-tale ding of a missed call. Jessie didn't recognize the number, but figured it looked familiar enough to belong to someone at Rangeman. She dialed back and waited. Tank's deep voice answered on the first ring. "Good morning sweet thing, is there a reason why Ranger and Hector aren't answering their phones?" She couldn't help it, she laughed. "Um, they're a little out of it right now, but don't worry their fine... It was a long night." Tank's booming laugh set her at ease, she could picture him with a large grin, licking his lips. Jessie asked about Junior's condition, and was happy to hear that he was perfectly fine, not even a mark where he had been stabbed. When Tank asked her how that may have happened, she made a non-committal noise and changed the subject. "Tank, I don't know how this usually works but I'm going to make a request." His affirmative grunt prompted her to continue, "Ranger and Hector are going to be of no use to anyone until after lunch, so I guess you should consider them playing hookie." Tank laughed again, "Understood, they are offline until 1400 hours." And he hung up. Jessie chuckled, she appreciated his efficiency.

As Jessie wandered back into the kitchen, her thoughts were consumed by Rangeman and it's awesome men. There were still a handful of guys she had not met yet, but knew in her heart that they would be as great as the ones she had already befriended. It amazed her that so many smart, good-looking, talented men could be gathered in one place. With a happy sigh, she fetched herself a cup of coffee and started the prep for a big breakfast. She didn't know what time Ranger and Hector would wake up, but she was sure they would need serious grub.

When breakfast was underway and she still hadn't seen Ranger or Hector, she decided to kill a little more time with yoga. If they weren't up by the time she was done she would go roust them. Setting the kitchen radio to play her usual yoga tunes, she started her sun salutations. Preparing to move from plank to her peacock pose, a slow train of haggard men made their way down the stairs, led by the dog. Jessie nodded toward the pot and told them that coffee was waiting. Ranger and Hector walked like zombies toward the strong scent of dark roast, eagerly filling the mugs she had left out for them. They stood in silence watching her finish her routine. The looks on their faces were amusing, a mixture of being impressed with her abilities, and the fact that she could move like that after what they had all done last night. When she was finished, she walked over to get a refill on her own coffee, stopping to kiss each one on the cheek. Jessie gestured for the guys to have a seat as she pulled a dozen eggs out of the fridge. The coffee was helping, they looked much more human.

While she finished making breakfast, Jessie told Ranger about her talk with Tank that morning, and the update on Junior. Both men were relieved that he was doing well. Hector laughed when he found out they were offline until 2pm. Ranger was unsure what to think, hearing that Jessie had orchestrated their free morning. Part of him was impressed that Tank had spoken to her in regard to Rangeman business. When he realized that he hadn't even heard his phone ring, he knew she had made the right call. Besides, there were some things they needed to discuss.

Jessie served up large portions of homemade biscuits and gravy with eggs over-easy. As she heaped their plates with calorie laden goodness, she acknowledged that it wasn't the healthiest meal, but it would help to refuel their tanks after last night. Both men dug in without a second thought, they were starving and would have eaten just about anything given to them. Ranger's diet still consisted mainly of twigs and bark, but he was learning that where Jessie was concerned, it was OK to stray away from his typical food pyramid. She often cooked meals that were healthy, and her food was always delicious.

After they finished their breakfast, satisfied with full stomachs, a somewhat awkward silence descended. Wyatt made his way over to Jessie's feet as if to say he had her back. Jessie decided to wait them out, she was NOT going to be the one to start the conversation. It only took a minute of them all staring at each other for Hector to break first. "¿Cómo te sientes hoy? Te ves mucho mejor." (How are you feeling today? You look much better.) Jessie shrugged and gave a small smile, "I am, thanks." Hector gave and evil chuckle, "Anoche fue algo más. Eres una mujer muy malvada. ¡Lo amo!". (Last night was something else. You are a very evil woman. I love it!) She smiled at him in return.

Ranger was a little too quiet. Jessie couldn't tell if he was angry or simply over thinking what had happened. She turned to him and raised an eyebrow. His blank face was firmly in place when he stated, "We need to talk about the fact that we didn't use protection." Ah, so that was his issue. Jessie figured he was miffed at himself for being so caught up in the moment that he essentially forgot to protect them. Jessie smiled, which confused both men. "No worries boys, unless you have some crazy disease that I need to be aware of…?", the end of her question was accentuated with a grossed-out look. Both men shook their heads.

Hector spoke up again, "¿Qué hay del embarazo?" (What about pregnancy?) She shook her head, "No puedo quedar embarazada, solo digo que mis tuberías no funcionan como deberían. Podríamos tener sexo veinte veces al día durante los próximos diez años, y no sucedería." (I cannot get pregnant, let's just say that my pipes don't work the way they should. We could have sex twenty times a day for the next ten years, and it wouldn't happen.) Jessie explained her infertility with practiced ease, it sounded like she had come to terms with her situation a long time ago. Ranger relaxed visibly while Hector looked saddened by her admission.

Sensing the need for a topic change, and feeling less anxious himself, Ranger asked, "How many languages do you speak?" Jessie grinned, she was proud of her multi-lingual skills. "I'm only fluent in six; English, Spanish, German, Italian, French, and Latin. But I can get by conversationally in Russian, Thai, and Hindi. When I perfect those, I plan to learn Arabic and Japanese." Ranger smiled at her, he really appreciated her intelligence and desire to improve herself. Hector was also impressed, he hoped to help her with her Arabic, it was the only other language he spoke besides English and Spanish.

Silence descended again, this time less awkward. Jessie felt the need to acknowledge their assistance last night, but didn't want to sound like she had only been using them. "Listen, thanks for the help yesterday, both of you. I'm sorry if it was weird or anything. I promise, my sex life isn't always so demanding." She got a devious look on her face, "Hopefully next time won't be in response to an over-use of power.". Ranger raised both eyebrows and wolf-grinned. Hector's excitement was unmistakable, "¿Quieres decir que habrá una próxima vez?" (You mean there WILL be a next time?) She wiggled her eyebrows at him, a la Lester Santos, which made them all laugh.

Jessie stood and started to clean up from their meal, the men made to help but she told them to sit and relax, they had earned it. Soft music was playing in the background as she washed the dishes. Hector was tossing jelly beans to Wyatt while Ranger watched them all doing their own thing. He felt peaceful, a sense of calm he was not used to. Wyatt stopped following a run-away jelly bean and stiffened slightly, Jessie felt it too. "Stay still" was the command she gave to all three of them. Ranger and Hector were on alert, but listened to her anyway. "I know you're there", she sing-songed into the empty space of the kitchen. A manly chuckle filled the room. "Oh it's on!" she said as she turned around and cocked her head.

A split second later she was tossing the half used bag of flour toward the other side of the room. Just as Diesel blinked into the kitchen, the flour bag hit him square in the head. She whooped and did a victory dance. "Ow! Jessie that hurt!", Diesel's pained face was funny. As the dust settled, the aroma of sugar cookies filled the kitchen. Hector and Ranger remained on alert, but smirked at the unmentionable now covered in flour. "I told you that I'd eventually hit you with something, trying to sneak up on little ol'defenseless me." Jessie gave a pretend swoon as if she was a damsel in distress. Now they all laughed. "Make yourself useful" she added, pointing a finger at Diesel, "clean up this mess." Diesel rolled his eyes and magicked the flour away.

Jessie sat down with Wyatt by her side, she figured there was news and she wasn't going to like it. She just hoped he wasn't moving her again. Diesel made to open his mouth but Jessie cut him off, "DO NOT tell me you have good news and bad news!" He gave her a lopsided smile in return. "Well..." he began. "Shit", they replied. Over the next few minutes Diesel explained that he had figured out who was after her and why, giving what details he was able to determine over the last week. It was obvious that Diesel was not happy about the new information, the looks on Ranger's and Hector's faces said the same. When Diesel went on to explain what the counsel wanted her to do and how many people had already died, all hell broke loose.

All three men were speaking at once. The din of English, Spanish, and cursing was making it difficult for Jessie to think. Wyatt moved closer to her and nudged her knee. She did the only thing she could to shut them all up. Blinking, the haunting melody of Crosby Stills Nash and Young singing Find the Cost of Freedom filled the room, loudly. They were startled into silence, all turning to stare at her. She closed her eyes and listened, taking deep breaths. She made them wait the entire four minutes of the song before opening her eyes.

Jessie pinned Diesel with a deadly expression, "So your telling me that this Asshat, who goes by the name Destroyer, has the power to create other unmentionables, and basically I need to kill him if I'm going to lead a semi-normal life? And if I don't do anything, he's going to continue to create unmentionables that are evil, who are killing innocents for sport?" At Diesel's nod she pushed forward, silencing Ranger with a look. "How many people has he turned already? A handful? A dozen? A small army?" Diesel was iffy on the final count, but estimated that at least twenty men had been made into unmentionables over the last two months. Bad men, men who should have been in prisons or dead instead of being gifted with powers. "Jessie, I don't like it either, I will gladly move you again and keep moving you until we find another way." Her laugh was humorless, "No, I am not moving again. This fucker wants what I have, he can come try to get it himself. I get that he wants my abilities to make him more powerful, but he's got another thing coming. Will mortal weapons kill him? Am I putting the Rangemen in danger by being with them?"

Ranger watched Diesel closely as he answered. "I'm still working on the best method to end this psycho, the counsel is not giving much help. See… he used to be a member of the counsel… so they are hesitant to do much against him themselves." The look on his face when he said this was pure disgust. "Chances are, he already knows you are friends with Ranger and his men, the damage is already done there I'm afraid." Well shit. Jessie hated dragging others into her mess, even if it wasn't her choice. She sat back while the men tossed out ideas about keeping her safe. Diesel suggested a 24-hour guard while Ranger offered her a place to live on Haywood. Hector was quietly watching the men talk options while Jessie closed her eyes again. When the radio started to play Can't Find My Way Home by Blind Faith, she returned to her deep breathing.

"This is what's going to happen" she said, the force in her tone left no room for doubt. "Ranger will assign me a guard, I will use that guard until I determine it is not safe for his men. If need be, I will stay with them at Rangeman, but only if I cannot stay here. I will not drag innocent men into this any more than we already have. When this douche-bag comes at me, I will be the one to end this. Until then, you will spend EVERY WAKING MOMENT figuring out how I kill him. While you are convincing the counsel to cooperate, remind them that I have no problem paying them a visit myself. I'm sure none of them wants their powers taken from them…" The look she gave Diesel was murderous, it was obvious to Ranger that there was no love loss where the counsel was concerned.

Jessie softened her tone some, "Diesel, I appreciate what you are doing for me, I know you are working hard. I need one more favor though, please keep your ears open. If things go south and we're caught off guard, I may need some assistance with another short relocation. I can't move my stuff as quickly as you can." Diesel smirked, "Will do sweetheart, just say my name and your precious Roadrunner will find it's way to the Rangeman garage, along with all your wood and shit." Jessie sighed and thanked him. She stood and muttered something about needing a smoke. Ranger followed her toward the back door.

When they were out of earshot, Hector turned to Diesel, "Ella puede hacer esto, ella es dura. Pero ella necesitará más fuerza, ¿no?" (She can do this, she is tough. But she will need more strength, no?) Diesel looked at him appraisingly, "She will need all the strength Rangeman can give her." Hector nodded, understanding his somewhat cryptic statement. "Todos ayudaremos. Ella es la única." (We will all help. She is THE ONE.) Just before Diesel disappeared, Hector heard him respond, "Ella es la profetizada." (She is the prophesied one.) Hector smiled.


	24. Chapter 24: I don't belong here

Thursday was officially the first day that Jessie would have a full-time Rangeman guard. After Diesel had popped out of the kitchen the day before, Hector had left by 1pm for his next duty shift. Ranger, of course, had rearranged his schedule to stay with Jessie throughout the evening and overnight. There was no way he was leaving her unattended after Diesel's news. Their time together was pleasant, if not a little strained by the knowledge of impending trouble. Jessie could sense that Ranger was on higher alert than normal, and Wyatt was sticking to her like a second shadow. They had spent the evening lounging about, talking or reading. Ranger had been pleased to see she had a vast assortment of books in her personal library. They slept in Jessie's bed, but that was all. He could tell she was not in the mood for anything else, she seemed to need the time to reflect and gather her thoughts.

At 0500 he was up and dressed, waiting for Zero, her first guard of the day. Jessie had set the coffee pot to brew the night before, which he had appreciated. Ranger had not slept well. He would wake up from the faintest noise, poised for battle. He was unsettled. The thought of having to help Jessie contend with not only one, but multiple unmentionables was really bothering him. He had skills that were beyond compare. Yet, there was no telling what sort of powers they could be going up against. Ranger did not like feeling that he was not prepared, that he was maybe not the biggest dog in the fight.

As he was waiting for Zero to arrive, he was cursing the fact that they were short-staffed that week. Between client installs and the rash of break-ins that had been occurring in upscale neighborhoods, the team was spread thin. He would have chosen to bring more than one man to stay with Jessie, it just wasn't possible. She had agreed to not leave the house, except for taking Wyatt outside. She only had to remind him three times, and then move his Porsche across the street with her mind, to make him understand that she was very capable of defending herself.

Zero pulled up at 0600, just as Jessie was trudging down the stairs. She looked like hell, apparently not sleeping for shit either. She was wearing a Rangeman tee-shirt which Hector had left with her, it was long enough to be a dress on her small frame. Her feet were bare and her hair was messy, bangs falling in her face. He really hoped she was wearing shorts under that shirt. When Zero knocked, Wyatt gave one loud bark. Jessie quieted him on her trek to the coffee pot. Ranger let Zero in, promptly introducing him to the dog. They exchanged a few hushed words in the foyer, Jessie couldn't be bothered to listen. Focusing on pouring coffee into her cup was taking all of her attention at that point.

She really did feel like hammered shit. Her sleep was restless, which frustrated her beyond belief because her pain levels were still low thanks to Tuesday night. She would wake up with every little sound, her immediate instinct was to protect Ranger from whatever trouble had arrived. That was really the crux of her issues, Ranger and his men. Jessie had no problem killing this Destroyer clown, wasn't really worried about having to face him. The thought of possibly endangering Ranger and the other Rangemen was not sitting well with her at all.

Jessie took a few sips of coffee and nodded to Zero, that was the full extent of politeness she could muster. She called Wyatt and strode toward the back door to let him outside while she had a cigarette. Before hitting the back porch, Ranger stopped her for a brief kiss, then he was off. Jessie exited the house, not even caring that the January cold was playing hell on her lack of clothing. She watched Wyatt check the perimeter of the yard as she lit a cigarette. Two inhales in and her brain cells were firing a little more quickly. Zero popped his head out the door and gave her a half-smile. She nodded that he could join her.

"Got another one?" he asked, pointing toward her smokes. She raised an eyebrow as she handed him the pack. Watching him remove a menthol and light it, Jessie was yet again reminded that Ranger only hired the sexiest men EVER. Zero was just as outrageously attractive as the others she had met. At least six feet tall, lean, muscled, simply delectable. His tan skin, short dark hair, and edgy bone structure signaled some Latin descent. He had a face that was naturally brooding, in an 'I can fuck you by just looking at you' kind of way. Mysteriously, she was no longer cold.

Between the chilled air, caffeine, and nicotine, Jessie was able to act more like a human and exchange pleasantries. She learned that Zero, who's real name was Rafael, earned his nickname from bygone days motorcycle racing in California. Going from zero to sixty on a Ducati 996 in less than three seconds was deserving of a title. Their shared interest in motor sports and fast vehicles was comforting. They continued sharing stats and stories through another cigarette and well after going back inside to thaw.

Jessie was also happy to learn that Zero fancied himself an at home chef. She really couldn't fathom it, he looked like that, rode a motorcycle, and could cook. How the hell was he single? There must be something wrong with the women in this part of New Jersey, that was really all she could figure. They worked together to create a tasty breakfast of Eggs Benedict with a side of fresh fruit. Jessie enjoyed having someone in the kitchen with her who was competent, but didn't get underfoot. Wyatt enjoyed waiting to see if any food would get dropped. Zero enjoyed watching Jessie reach for things… there were no shorts.

Every so often he would do a quick security sweep of the house, but most of the time they just hung out. Eventually, Jessie had gotten dressed so she could work through her yoga. Zero hid his disappointment well, and appreciated how well her pants showed off her curves. Her baby tee, which exclaimed 'Do all things with kindness, you Fucker', made him laugh. They spent some time looking at the Roadrunner, Zero was convinced he was in love with both her and the bad-ass car. When it was late morning and Zero asked, "What should we make for lunch?", Jessie was pretty smitten with him too.

They settled themselves into the kitchen again, pulling together a relatively traditional Ploughman's Lunch. Well, as traditional as Jessie could make it with non-British ingredients. They were having a blast. She had music playing on the fake radio, a mix of early hip-hop and seventies punk rock. When Zero sang almost every word of My Posse's on Broadway by Sir Mix-a-lot with her, Jessie had almost forgotten about her unmentionable trouble. They ate companionably and talked about random things, it was really nice. After finishing their meal they cleaned up and went out back for another Wyatt run/smoke. The chill had abated, so Jessie brought her useless mp3 player, hoping to spend a little time in the semi-fresh air.

Zero was halfway through a hilarious story about wrecking two different motorcycles in less than six hours at the age of 13 when shit went south. Wyatt, who had been happily sleeping near the foot of Jessie's chair, stood and started growling. Jessie sat upright, scanning the backyard for the threat. Zero had drawn his gun while hitting a hidden panic button in his cargo pants. It only took a few seconds to spot the trouble, and it was nasty. Three hulking men, ex-pro wrestler large, were approaching the back of the house. They looked like rejects from a horror flick, though none were carrying any obvious weapons. Wyatt backed up to stand directly in front of his mamma when she stood up, his growl had dropped three octaves.

The oaf in the middle had a smile on his face, one of those leers that lets a sane person know they are all kinds of not right in the head. The other two were just as dreadful. The immature voice that came out of the middle-weirdo's mouth was such a contradiction it was startling. "Girlie… hey girlie… Our boss wants to talk to you." The way he drug out each syllable in such a high pitch was more alarming than anything. Zero was not sure what to do, at that point, no one had pulled a weapon or given him legal reason to fire his gun. Personally, he wanted to just shoot all three and call it a day.

Zero's whisper to Jessie to not worry, that he had already called for backup, fell on deaf ears. She was pissed. These assholes had come to her home. Maybe it wasn't her real residence, but it was home for now. She had been having a lovely conversation with a yummy man, and they fucking interrupted! All of the moving, running, hiding; welled up inside of her and was millimeters from erupting to the surface. Her mp3 kicked on from the porch floor, playing Creep by Radiohead. Wyatt stopped growling, looked at Jessie, and whimpered as he moved to stand behind her. Zero didn't even have the chance to think the dog a coward when Jessie yelled, "Hey, Fucktards! You have ten seconds to leave. One... Two..." Jessie made it to five and laughed as she picked up the two men on the sides, lifted their bodies into the air, and slammed them together repeatedly. When nasty one and nasty two landed in a heap at the feet of the girlie-man, he was momentarily stunned. So was Zero.

Jessie turned her head to Zero, her eyes were glowing a green that was so dark they were almost black. "You may want to turn around", her voice was low, he knew the threat was not aimed at him. He backed up a little anyway, still aiming his gun at the intruder. Jessie returned her attention to the remaining nut-job. His anger was growing, which was evident by the twelve shades of red he was currently turning. "That was a big mistake girlie! Boss said that we aren't supposed to hurt you, but you deserve it now. And if you kill me, he will only send more." Jessie's laugh was utterly humorless... and terrifying. "I'm not going to kill you dickhead, I'm going to ask you a few questions and then send you back to your boss." Before he could comprehend what she had said, she used her powers to lock his hands behind his back as if he were in cuffs. At the same time, she 'cuffed' his ankles together. He couldn't move an inch unless she let him.

Jessie spent the next two minutes asking questions. When he refused to answer, she applied telekinetic force to his left knee, bending it backwards. By the time his joint was completely broken, facing the wrong direction, he was singing like the proverbial canary. He didn't know much, unfortunately, but was at least able to tell her that "Destroyer" had fifteen other unmentionables under his control. She was hoping to get his location so she could take the fight to him, but this ass-clown was evidently not high enough in the food chain to have that kind of knowledge. She was feeling pretty insulted by the entire situation. It was obvious that her enemy had sent the fricken B-team after her. If these guys even had powers, they never got to use them.

She was ready to be done with him when he made another mistake, through his screams of pain he called her a "Dumb Bitch". If it had been a cartoon, Jessie would have had steam coming out of her ears. She cocked her head to the side and stared at him with her glowing eyes. Using her power she wrenched his mouth open. "I am a bitch, you motherfucker, but you NEVER. EVER. INSULT. MY. INTELLIGENCE." The last was punctuated by her telekinetically ripping out the man's tongue. Zero could have sworn the dog sighed in exasperation.

Just as the bad guy fainted from pain, and probably blood loss, the sound of 12 screeching tires and slamming doors filled the air from the front of the house. "Well, I guess the Calvary's here" Jessie stated, lighting another cigarette. Zero just stared at her, his face a little pale.


	25. Chapter 25:Nothing you confess

The stomping of twenty boots running from the front and sides of her home was quite loud, sending Wyatt into another growling fit. "Sii calmo amore mio, vogliono aiutare. Sono solo un po 'in ritardo per la festa." Jessie spoke to him in Italian, without really thinking. (Be calm my love, they want to help. They're just a little late to the party.) The dog was somewhat appeased, though he stayed close. Ranger was through the back door from the inside quickly, followed by Hector and Hal. Each had a gun drawn. Vince, Tank, and Bobby came running from the left side of the house, while Woody, Junior, Binkie, and Lester arrived from the garage side. Now that a small army of Rangemen was converging on her back porch, weapons drawn looking for the fight, Jessie's anger faded. Being swarmed by that much hotness was something she had never experienced before.

Ranger looked her over and then surveyed the men lying in the slushy grass. "Loba?", his question was open for interpretation. Jessie figured "are you OK?" and "what did you do?" were the top two meanings. She just looked at him and shrugged, "I may have gotten a little carried away with the last guy...", though she didn't seem at all sorry. Ranger laughed, it took him a minute to regain his composure. Finally calming, Ranger looked at her again, "That was something." She eyed him questioningly and he pointed to the security camera that was trained toward the back yard. "As soon as Zero hit his panic button, your cameras activated. We saw it all on the monitors or from our vehicles." Jessie gave him a sarcastic look, "Well shit, if I'd known I was being filmed I would have given ya a better show.".

Then it hit her, that meant that everyone at Rangeman had seen her use a power. Oops. She squinted at Ranger in a 'my bad' kind of way, then looked around at the others. Zero, to his credit, was still standing by her, though he wasn't speaking. The other Rangemen were silent as well. Jessie sighed, she was taking their lack of reaction as a bad sign. She had already lost more friends than she could count to her powers. Her mp3 switched tunes to Sound of Silence, Simon and Garfunkel were amazing songwriters. Feeling self conscious was not something Jessie was used to. Yet, the more the sound of silence stretched on, the more she wanted to scream.

Ranger stepped closer to her. "Loba", he whispered so only she could hear, "Your eyes are still glowing. I think the men are unsure what to do." A sense of relief washed over her. She didn't want to alienate her new friends because she was unmentionable. She made eye contact with each of them in turn and smiled. When they smiled back, she felt like the weight of the world was off her shoulders. They weren't running or calling her a freak, just giving her space while she calmed down.

Tank spoke up from the back yard, "Ranger, how do you want to handle this?" he was pointing to the two dead men and the one still passed out. Ranger turned to Jessie, "What would you like me to do Loba?" She appreciated that he was leaving those decisions to her, this really was her problem. "No worries, I can take care of it." She looked around again at the other Rangemen, "Uh, don't be alarmed, I'm just gonna clean up my mess." Their confused faces were comical. Jessie turned to the scene of the crime and stared at the girlie-man who was finally starting to stir. She lifted him up into the air and closed her eyes. He was moving away from the house at a low altitude over the lake. She pictured the street where Junior had been stabbed and guided the goon there by shear will. She was nice enough to place him in a dumpster on Stark instead of the middle of the road.

Ranger raised an eyebrow, "Where's he at?", the chuckle was hard to miss. Jessie gave a wolf-grin when she answered him. As for the two dead bodies, that was easier to handle, though required more power. One at a time she focused all of her strength on each broken man. She clenched her fists, finding it easier to use her anger from before as a power source. In less than a minute, both men had essentially imploded upon themselves, their bones pulverized as they became nothing more than dust. When they were reduced to fertilizer for the backyard, all was quiet again. Finally finding his voice, Zero spoke up. "Boss, I want Jessie as my new partner." This broke the tension, all of the men started to laugh and make similar requests. Ranger gave Jessie a look and she sighed, "I guess we need a new plan huh?" She lit another cigarette and sat back down with Wyatt.

He knelt down to her, giving the dog a scratch behind the ear. "Jessie, I think it's time you come to Rangeman. At least until this is settled. I can't keep multiple men here at all times. And if today is any indication, Destroyer is going to send a larger crew next time." She knew he was right, but she didn't have to like it. Jessie stared at the lake in thought. Ranger was prepared to fight her on this if need be, but he wasn't really surprised when her response was a simple, "Alright.". Someone paying attention to the other Rangemen would have had a good laugh, they were all ready to give a list of reasons why Rangeman was a safer place, her cooperation was something they were not at all used to.

Finishing her smoke she stood, "Let me take care of a few things before I call Diesel. You guys should come inside, it's getting chilly again." One by one they followed her into the house. Jessie made a beeline for the kitchen, needing a Pepsi. Actually, she needed a glass of wine but this was not the time. Her kitchen was not small by normal standards, eleven large Rangemen filled it with little room to spare. For a brief time, she simply admired the eye-candy that was invading her space. She noted that Hector and Binkie were both in street clothes. When she asked, they confirmed that it was technically their day off. The fact that they had come to her when they didn't have to was touching. When she offered a quiet "Thanks", the kitchen radio shell kicked on playing the Pretenders' I'll stand by you. Many of the men snickered.

Jessie cocked her head to the side and asked Ranger where she would be staying. He explained that she could stay in the one open apartment on the fourth floor, or with him on seven. She knew her Roadrunner could go in the Rangeman garage having learned enough about the building from their previous talks. But, that still left all of her other garage and house items… neither of those options seemed workable. She was also afraid that Wyatt would be unhappy in a one bedroom efficiency. Hal cleared his throat, "Ranger, why couldn't Jessie move onto the sixth floor?" He blushed slightly when posing his question. The other nine men started nodding their heads emphatically. Ranger thought about it and agreed it was a smart idea, gave her plenty of space and some more privacy. Secretly, he would have preferred her to be in his apartment.

Jessie understood the logistics enough to know that was her best bet, so she agreed. Woody was the first to offer to head back right then, he wanted to start moving some things around on six to make it easier for her. Hal, Vince, Binkie, and Junior were ready to assist him. When Ranger agreed, they made to depart, each stopping to give her a hug on the way out. Woody kissed her forehead, sending warmth down her spine. When Junior hugged her small body, he lingered by her ear and whispered, "Thanks, I owe you my life.". Less than a minute later they were gone and the kitchen was marginally less crowded. Ranger inquired about what needed to be done before she could leave.

Jessie walked closer to Hector who immediately opened his arms and kissed her on the lips. A faint growling noise echoed from at least three men and the dog. She peered up at him, giving her most innocent expression, "¿Quieres meter mi ropa del tocador en la maleta del armario?"… "No sé si confío en Lester para no robar mis tangas." (Will you go pop my clothes from the dresser into the suitcase in the closet?… I don't know if I trust Lester to not steal my thongs.) Hector gave her a huge smile and headed upstairs as the others laughed. Lester waggled his eyebrows, proving her instincts were spot on. They divided up the rest of the work, making sure Wyatt's things were together, battening down the Roadrunner, putting power tools away. When everything was orderly enough, Jessie winked at Ranger and called out, "Dieeeeesel….". The smell of pine was overwhelming for an instant, and then all of her stuff was gone. Lester hooked Wyatt's leash to his collar and reached into his pocket where he had stored a few jelly beans for the ride. Jessie giggled at the reality that her dog had all of Ranger's men trained so well. Bobby slung his arm around her shoulders, "C'mon Shortie, let's get you home." Tank licked his lips and gave her a sinful glance, "Amen to that.".


	26. Chapter 26: Absolutely Soaking Wet

Most of the move Thursday night was a blur for Jessie come Friday morning. The guys who were able to hang out had been a big help, but it was still exhausting. When they had arrived at Haywood, she elected to skip the grand tour, opting to go straight to her new digs and settle a place to sleep for the night. The apartment was actually bigger than Ranger's, with two bedrooms and a larger kitchen. Jessie was pleased to see that there was plenty of closet space for her miscellaneous crap.  
Ranger had a few of his men schlep her many garage items down to the third floor, where there was adequate space for her to set up "shop" by the gun range, her automotive items were taken to storage by the garage. Jessie made it as far as choosing a bedroom, making her bed, and eating a sandwich before she curled up with Wyatt and passed out.

When she woke in the morning, she was momentarily disoriented by her new surroundings. Wyatt was reluctant to get up, as it was barely daylight out. Jessie spent the morning putzing about after making a pot of coffee. She was exploring her new temporary home while trying to put things away in reasonable places. Fortunately, there was still some furniture left from when Ella and Luis had lived there, which was good as she only owned a bed and some wooden bookcases she had built herself. When an additional eight boxes of books had made their way to her new living room with the rest of her stuff, she informed a confused Ranger that they had been living in the attic of the previous place. He just shook his head and smiled.

By lunch time she had gotten most everything organized. Shelving books and finding a home for her vast array of yarn had taken the longest. One of the guys, she was guessing Zero, had already put up all of her kitchen equipment and cookware. What a sweetheart. Her minuscule amount of clothing, shoes, and toiletries took only twenty minutes to put away. She had chosen to make the second bedroom her yoga slash yarn room. That pleased her greatly. Jessie made another quick sandwich and ate while placing her few knickknacks around the apartment. Satisfied that her new transitional home was about as home-y as she could make it, she called it a job well done.

Jessie had noticed that there was an intercom system near the kitchen/dining area. Walking over to take a closer look, she found that there were buttons labeled for many of the floors and rooms in the building. If it was all still functional, she could reach Ranger's office or his apartment, each of the men's apartments, as well as the infirmary and gym, among others. Interesting… Jessie hit the button for Ranger's office. When he greeted her with a husky, "Good Afternoon Loba", she was pleased. "Hey Chatty Cathy! So, am I on house arrest in this apartment or can Wyatt and I do some exploring?" Ranger didn't laugh out loud, but the smile was in his voice. "I will send someone up to take Wyatt out for you, I'm sure he needs to go", Wyatt's ears were on full alert "and one of the guys will be up to take you on a tour in a minute. I would do it myself but I have a meeting in five.". She thanked him and they disconnected.

Only ninety seconds later she heard the elevator ding on her floor and then a commotion outside of her door. It sounded like large squirrels were fighting in the hallway. She looked out the peep hole and nearly lost it when she saw Lester, Vince, and Zero wrestling with each other like schoolboys. She opened the door and crossed her arms, like a petite mother eyeballing her overgrown children. The guys broke apart and looked at her sheepishly. "Well?" she asked, giving them the eye. Vince spoke up first, "I was coming up to get Wyatt for you, these two jokers started the trouble!". Wyatt came bounding towards Vince, pleased to see anyone who was going to take him outside. He nudged Jessie's hand on his way over to his rescuer, wagging his tail and bouncing. Jessie chuckled and handed Vince the leash so they could get back on the elevator. She turned to Lester and Zero, "So… who started it?" Both guys laughed and pointed at the other. "Well Shortie, we were kinda fighting over who got to take you on a tour of Casa Rangeman.", Lester gave her a heart-melting smile. Jessie checked her back pocket for the broken mp3 player and held out her hands, "How about you both take me? I can handle two of you at once, no problem." Zero smirked as Lester got a dreamy look on his face. When Jessie suggested they take the stairs, Zero's expression was similar to Lester's.

They started their tour by jogging down to the first floor, entering the parking garage. The guys were pleased to see that Jessie wasn't even winded from the six flights of stairs. They showed her the many different Rangeman vehicles, as well as where her SUV and Roadrunner had been parked. She was happy to know that she could still work on her car whenever she wanted. Zero pointed out the key case, Jessie gladly hung her car keys there with the rest. They entered the double doors to the first floor main customer entrance, where she was greeted by a grinning Binkie. "Good Afternoon, Welcome to Rangeman!" he chimed, sounding very much like a flight attendant. A hot, blonde flight attendant. They all chuckled.

The second floor housed two important facets of the Rangeman building, the gym and the infirmary. Entering Bobby's medic zone, they found him behind his desk with piles of paperwork in front of him. Jessie walked over and gave him a quick hug. She was impressed with the suite, noting he was well organized. It was obvious that Bobby cared very deeply about his work and those he served. Heading down the hall to the gym, Jessie was disappointed to find it empty. There was no shame in admitting she was looking forward to seeing the Rangemen half dressed and sweaty. The gym space was huge, with separate areas for sparring, free weights, and cardio machines. Lester pointed out the locker room, informing her that there was only a "men's" shower. Jessie didn't particularly care either way where she showered after a workout. Her nonchalance gave Lester all sorts of ideas. Finally, they showed her the out of the way door that led to Hector's tech room, explaining that he was the mastermind behind many of the Rangeman security programs.

The third floor interested Jessie very much. Not only were all of her wood, projects, and power tools nicely housed within an empty space, but that was also where the armory and gun range were found. She had not shared the information with any of the guys yet, but Jessie was no stranger to firearms, having spent her formative years learning to shoot various weapons. She hoped she could spend some time in the range soon, it was a great way to relieve stress. Plus, it was fun. Zero unlocked the armory, giving her a glimpse at the seemingly endless supply of ammunition, weapons, and tactical gear. Oh yes, she could have serious fun on this floor.

The fourth floor was also deserted, at least the hallways, which they discovered as the guys showed her the Rangeman staff quarters. Lester made a big production of taking her to HIS apartment and showing her around. He said he wanted her to know exactly where to go first if she ever needed ANYTHING. Jessie could have sworn she saw Zero roll his eyes. The fifteen apartments on four were decent sized for a one-bedroom. They each had full baths and small kitchens so the men could prepare meals when they wanted. She noted that the door to the empty apartment was left ajar, and was currently being used as a storage or catch-all for the guys. Knowing that the entire seventh floor was Ranger's and that she was the sixth, they decided to end her tour by heading to the fifth floor. She was sure Ranger would show her his place another time.

Exiting the stairwell onto five, Jessie could immediately spy a handful of Rangemen in the comm room which was visible through interior windows. Before heading to the group, Lester and Zero directed her to the conference rooms, giving her a quick peek. When they finally walked into the comm room, a hush fell over the crowd. She counted seven Rangemen, including three she had yet to meet, some where watching a bank of monitors. Ranger and Tank walked out of separate doors in the back, both smiling at her. Holy Hannah, suddenly there was way too much sexy testosterone in one room. Her mp3 came to life as the Weather Girls exclaimed It's Raining Men. Everyone lost it. Jessie was briefly introduced to Cal, Manny, and Zip, but did not get a chance to speak to them more as they were heading out for their duties. Again, she was impressed by the setup and efficiency of Ranger's business.

When Jessie, Lester, and Zero entered Ranger's office, she couldn't fight the smile on her face. Not only was there a giant jar of jelly beans on the corner of Ranger's mahogany desk, Wyatt was sprawled out on his couch, junk in the breeze, fast asleep. She shook her head, her dog was too much. Ranger gave her a half-shrug as if to say he didn't mind. Much to his chagrin, Lester had to leave for a client install soon, he made another production out of saying goodbye to Jessie. Wyatt growled in between snores. Ranger made a point of giving Jessie a key fob for the building, telling her it gave her access to every door on the premises, including his. No subtlety there whatsoever.

They chatted for another few minutes, but Jessie didn't want to take up his time while he was working. Before leaving to go back to six, she asked if he thought the guys would be interested in having dinner at her place tonight. She knew she couldn't go out like last Friday after yesterday's events. Ranger was positive that every guy possible would be there, saying he would spread the word. Jessie turned to Zero as she hit the stairwell, "You know what this means right?". His eyes lit up to match hers, they both smiled "We need groceries and a plan!".


	27. Chapter 27: Stone hard, machine gun

_AN: Still not ALL mine..._

By three o'clock that afternoon, Jessie and Zero had not only come up with an awesome dinner plan, but he had also already made a run to the local market for the missing provisions. While Zero was shopping for gourmet delights, Jessie made enough homemade pizza dough to feed an army. Thankfully, her new apartment was equipped with two double wall ovens of a high caliber. That meant she could handle 8 pizzas at once. She was in love with the kitchen. Ranger had texted her as Zero was leaving to tell her that nine of them would be there, ten counting Jessie. Judging by the size of the guys, she figured twelve extra large artisan pizzas plus a giant garden salad might do it. Ranger had also told her that some of the men had volunteered to bring drinks, both sodas and booze. They agreed to be there at six that evening.

Her afternoon with Zero was great, she really liked having him in the kitchen with her. He didn't have much experience with homemade pizza, but listened well and learned quickly. Her dining room table was only big enough for six normal sized people, they elected to move it out of the way and picnic on the hardwood floors. Jessie was sure that Wyatt was going to thoroughly enjoy that spectacle. A constant stream of music poured from her old radio shell, Zero never commented on it but he realized it was tied to her powers somehow. As they worked on prepping toppings and making the salad, he told her various stories about the guys. She was interested to spend time with Cal, Ram, Manny, and Zip; the Rangemen she hadn't gotten to know yet. Of course, luck would have it that all four were either working shifts that evening or off with other plans they couldn't break. Jessie was also bummed to learn that Hal had to work a surveillance shift that night, and Hector was on some special assignment.

While the dough was rising for a final time before they could actually start topping the pies, Jessie decided to use a small portion of it to make some Zeppoles. The Italian version of a doughnut, the little fried balls of dough covered in powdered sugar were some of her favorites. Feeling better that dessert was handled too, she went to change into more comfortable clothes for an evening of baking and partying. When Jessie came out of the bedroom, her bangs were pinned back and she was wearing lounge shorts and a tank top in jade green. The color worked wonderfully with her skin and made her eyes stand out even more. She finished off her look with a white apron with a pig silhouette on the front that read 'This gal rubs her MEAT'. Zero was at a total loss for words. Between the apron, the shortness of her bottoms, and her lack of bra… he was rendered mute. She just smiled at him, totally not getting it.

At five they started creating pizzas in an assembly line fashion. Jessie had wanted to make three varieties, four of each style. Their first epicurean masterpiece was a combination of chorizo, sliced Spanish olives, red onions, manchego cheese, and marinara. The next set was a beautiful mix of prosciutto, crimini mushrooms, Gorgonzola cheese, sliced figs, and real pesto sauce. The last group of four pies was one of her personal favorites. A lite Alfredo sauce, whole roasted garlic, shrimp, scallops, caramelized onions, and fresh arugula. Each pie would be topped with fresh herbs and drizzled with olive oil before serving. With two of them working together the job was handled quickly and the mess was kept to a minimum. Just as the first 8 pizzas went into the oven, there was a knock on her door.

Zero went to open it while Jessie washed her hands. Wyatt came bounding into the apartment, making a beeline straight for his mamma, he was followed by a grinning Ranger. Sleeping all day on Ranger's office couch and no doubt getting attention from all the men had put an extra spring in his step. There was no telling how many beans he had mooched off the guys in six hours. Ranger was carrying a large stack of Eco-friendly disposable plates, napkins, and silverware. Good thinking. He sat his load down on the bar and walked over to give Jessie a kiss. It was a relatively chaste peck, Jessie still thought the room got hotter. She instructed Zero to prop the apartment door open. If seven more men were showing up, she did not want to have to constantly tend to their knocking.

Ranger was standing with his hand on her low back, admiring the pizzas that were still to go in when Tank, Vince, Junior, and Binkie made their entrance. The noise level in the apartment ratcheted up noticeably. Tank had brought cups, two bags of ice, and 3 bottles of Bacardi. Vince was carrying three cases of Corona, a bag of limes stuffed in the pocket of his cargos. Junior held an assortment of booze; Bombay Sapphire, Grey Goose, Jameson, and Jagermeister. Binkie had all the mixers, from tonic water to ginger ale and orange juice. The men set about creating a make-shift bar as Jessie greeted them each with a hug. None of them let her get away without a kiss on the cheek. Binkie, feeling exceptionally playful, also smacked her ass.

Last to arrive, only a few minutes later, were Bobby, Woody, and Lester. Bobby was carrying two cases of Pepsi on top of a case of water. Always the medic, he knew they needed to stay hydrated if they were going to drink. Woody brought four high-end bottles of wine, two red and two white. Jessie was impressed with his offerings and looked forward to drinking whatever was leftover after the party. Lester, the smart smart man that he was, was carrying nothing but bottles of Patron, eight of them. Jessie greeted Bobby and Woody with affection, but flung herself up into Lester's arms as soon as he set the bottles down. When she declared him her hero and kissed him soundly, someone in the background muttered something about bringing tequila next time. Jessie crawled back down his tall frame and laughed at his dazed expression.

The timer went off on the oven, which prompted Zero and Jessie to start removing pizzas. The Rangemen were over the moon happy. The apartment smelled great, the food looked unbelievable, and the drinks were being poured. They placed the last pizzas in to bake while slicing the first group. Jessie gave a quick rundown of toppings and told them to dig in. No one moved. She cocked her head to the side and looked at Ranger. He raised an eyebrow and gave her a smirk. She sighed and picked up a plate for herself. Only after she had taken two pieces and some salad, and a Pepsi from Woody, did the others converge on the food. It was like watching lions tearing into a gazelle.

Everything was a big hit. They looked a bit ridiculous sitting on the floor in a great circle, plates in their laps, but no one seemed to care. Jessie and Zero were complimented numerous times on their meal, though Zero always deflected the praise to Jessie. When the men looked like they were slowing down, she brought out the Zeppoles. As they quickly disappeared, she made a mental note to quadruple the batch count next time. Thanks to the pizzas being so large and thick, there was a whole pie's worth left over. Jessie had Vince run it and the remaining salad downstairs to Cal and Manny who were working monitors. Ranger removed Jessie apron and held the curse that wanted to escape his lips when he saw her outfit from the front. He picked her up and carried her over to the couch, depositing her with a plop and a smile. Lester brought her three shots of tequila. Wyatt, sad that the food was gone, went to lay down in the bedroom.

The Rangemen made quick work of the kitchen, cleaning every surface and dish. They worked like any other trained kitchen staff, meticulous and efficient. Once they were finished they all refilled their chosen drinks and went to sit with Jessie in the living room. Jessie kept the mental tunes playing, a strange mix of light party music. The mood was happy, and getting happier with each drink. Jessie had a Mona Lisa smile on her face, she was content from good food and company, but she also knew what was coming. Tank dove in first, "OK Shortie, tell us about your powers." She laughed. It was amazing they had lasted that long without someone asking. Especially after what they witnessed over the security cameras. Jessie spent the next five minutes detailing what she was capable of, from the telekinesis to the healing. While the men were all excited about her offensive abilities, Bobby was intrigued by her healing power, wanting more details. She didn't want to burst his bubble by telling him about the pain, so she tried to keep it light.

Lester, always the troublemaker, redirected the conversation. "What's with the music Jessie?" It was Ranger's turn to laugh, especially when she explained her influence. The guys who had been at Sin finally put two and two together and took a moment to remember what an epic experience that had been. Noticing their looks of lust and longing, Vince and the others wanted the details, which Lester and Bobby happily supplied. Hearing them recount the story was almost as fun as being there in person, almost. Binkie asked, "Is that how you picked the perfect song for me in your kitchen?" Jessie explained the best she could, her knack for selecting songs for people was a mystery to even her sometimes. Lester wanted to try it, to see if she could pick a song he liked or that really fit his personality. Realizing she was being given a golden opportunity, she countered, "OK, I will play you a song, BUT, you have to sing it too!" Lester gave her a 'no problem' look and a 'bring it on' gesture. Jessie cocked her head, laughed, and I'm Too Sexy by Right Said Fred started to play from the fake radio. Lester, to his credit, did an entire song and dance routine. There wasn't a dry eye in the apartment.

And so it began, the drinks and shots kept flowing as Vince did a smooth rendition of Bob Marley's Could You Be Loved and Junior sang beautifully to Eric Clapton's Wonderful Tonight. When Binkie stood on the coffee table to perform Fat Bottomed Girls by Queen, Jessie could have peed herself, his air guitar skills were top-notch. Woody asked to go next, as he had a morning shift with Vince, Binkie, and Zero, meaning they would have to call it a night soon. His rich voice would have made Garth Brooks proud when he sang Rodeo. Zero followed up with a fabulous version of Money for Nothing by Dire Straits before the four of them said goodnight and headed to their apartments. On his way out, Woody asked if he could take Wyatt out for her in the morning. She quickly accepted his offer, telling him to just let himself in before he kissed her forehead and left.

Junior and Lester, having already taken their turns, played bartender for the others. Tank gave a fake sigh while hiding a smile and told Jessie to give him her worst. He knew she would pick something great, and wasn't surprised when he found himself singing along to Regulate by Warren G. Bobby puffed out his already impressive chest and said he could do better than that. His take on Otis Redding's Try a Little Tenderness was much more x-rated than the original LP. By this point, more than half the liquor was gone and everyone had sang except Ranger. Jessie gave him a pointed look, raising her eyebrow in challenge. Ranger stared at her, considering her silent demand. "I will sing Loba, but only if you do it first." Jessie threw her head back and laughed, not a problem. Jessie danced and sang around all the guys in the living room to Sia's Titanium. The guys really enjoyed the show. She never thought twice about bouncing around in her outfit… Everything about her was naturally sexy, with no pretense.

Ranger stood and took her hand, pulling her close as if to dance. Jessie admired the fact that he was willing to play with her, but he was going to do it on his own terms. That was a major turn-on. The radio began to play the quick beat of El Carretero by the Buena Vista Social Club, a famous Cuban group. Ranger's voice was sexy as hell. They did the mambo around the room while he sang. Jessie could have stayed in that moment forever. They finished to great applause and wolf-whistles. Ranger kept holding her after they were done, sitting her down next to him on the couch. The six of them continued to laugh and drink until the wee hours of the morning.

At some point, Junior and Lester had fallen asleep on one end of the sectional. Bobby and Tank were swaying where they sat. Ranger, who had not drank that much at all, was as sober as Jessie. As she yawned big, she told Bobby to head into her bedroom while directing Tank to stretch out on the other end of the couch. Jessie and Ranger fell into bed with Bobby, who was asleep in seconds. Ranger pulled Jessie on top of him for a scorching kiss before rolling her to her side and tucking his arm around her. The last thing she remembered was thinking how much she liked her new apartment at Rangeman. Sandwiched in between Bobby and Ranger, who could have blamed her.

 _AN2: I am open to suggestions regarding any specific songs you think should be used in this story... even if you think it would just be funny or want to challenge me... Let me know and I will do my best to use it. -UB_


	28. Chapter 28: Mmmm Bacon

_AN: Hey guys, just wanted to update you on my progress. I have had this story mapped out until the ending and now can figure a rough total length. If things keep progressing as planned, we're looking at around 40 total chapters. Give or take a few. Hope you are still enjoying my weird brainchild. xoxo- UB_

Even though they were up very late, Ranger and Jessie had both awoken by six on Saturday morning. Light was just starting to filter through the blinds in Jessie's new bedroom. Ranger was still holding her close, her back to his front. The protrusion stabbing her in the thigh was hard to miss. Opening her eyes slowly, she was struck be a beautiful sight. At some point during the night, Bobby must have gotten warm, his shirt had disappeared leaving him in only a pair of low riding cargo pants. Her free arm was very close to his body, the urge to reach out and stroke him was almost too much. "Loba, if you start something you better be able to finish it." Ranger's gruff voice was all sex. Jessie laughed quietly, she knew she could finish anything she started, especially with the two of them, but Bobby was out cold.

Jessie sighed and rolled over gingerly in Ranger's arms. She tilted her head up and kissed him on the chin. "Morning handsome, how long do you think the guys will sleep?" Ranger gave a half-shrug, telling her that they might be out for a while with how hard they had partied. "What are your plans today?", he asked quietly, keeping a firm grip on her. "I need breakfast, I'm sure the rest of you do too. After that I don't know. Could I visit the range today?" Her request shocked Ranger, though he hid it pretty well. "Sure, I can take you down there in a little while. I don't have anything scheduled today until after lunch." That made Jessie very happy, time with Ranger and weapons… her day would be perfect if the pain wasn't coming back full-force.

Jessie cocked her head to the side, as much as her position would allow. "Ranger, we need to do something about the grocery situation. I know you don't want me leaving the building right now, but if I'm going to keep feeding a hoard of men, there needs to be a better supply chain here." Ranger smirked, he hadn't officially asked her to cook for any of them, but he was pleased that she was willing to do it. At least every once in a while. He reached over and grabbed his cell phone off the nightstand. After pushing a few buttons he looked at her, "Can you have a grocery list ready in the next hour? Hal is off and volunteered to make the run for you." Jessie sighed, boy she could get used to this. "Sure, let me do my yoga and then I will get on it." Ranger told her to get enough provisions for at least a week, just to be safe.

Jessie attempted to wiggle free of his grip, without waking Bobby. Ranger was reluctant to let her go. "Dude, I gotta pee", she attempted to look stern but failed. He smiled at her and released her body. Jessie delicately extricated herself from the bed, it was almost a deja vu to her morning after with he and Hector. When she was standing on her own two feet, she took a moment to stretch, noting all of the places that were more painful today. Ranger didn't miss the wince she gave when she straightened up fully. He didn't like that she was in pain, but he was very impressed with her resilience and ability to no let the discomfort rule her life. Jessie headed for the bathroom to handle her business while Ranger got up to make a pot of coffee.

When Jessie exited the bedroom, she had to cover her mouth to keep the laughter from bubbling out. Junior and Lester were right where they had left them the night before, snoring lightly on the couch. Tank, however, had turned from his back to his side and was spooning Wyatt like a fifty-five pound teddy bear. Jessie crept over to the counter to find her phone, this required a picture. She entered the kitchen with a grin, showing Ranger the photo she had snapped, he shook his head. He left shortly after to go to the gym, promising to return in an hour. Jessie found her mp3 player in the living room and tiptoed into the spare room for her yoga. While she worked through her asanas and tried to maintain her breathing, she started a mental grocery list.

As promised, an hour later Ranger had returned with Hal in tow, just as the others were starting to stir. Junior, to his credit, looked pretty human. The others were rough, moving slowly and squinting in the dim lights of the apartment. Jessie passed out cups of strong coffee and bottles of water to each. Bobby produced a bottle of Ibuprofen from his pocket, Jessie was pleased he was still shirtless. Aside from the quick cheek kisses and muttered 'good mornings', there was very little talking. Jessie turned her scroll of a list over to Hal, who didn't bat an eye at it's length. He left shortly after that on his ever-important food mission. What Jessie hadn't realized was that every one of the Rangemen that she had fed already was hooked on her cooking, they would each do anything to keep the grub coming.

Ranger and Jessie sent the men back to their apartments to freshen up, with instructions to return at 8:30 for breakfast. Ranger had already rearranged Tank and Lester's schedules to give them the morning off. They would have been useless anyway. When it was just the two of them, Jessie started surveying her new kitchen to see what she could prep for breakfast while waiting for Hal to return. Fortunately, she had enough whole grain pancake mix and eggs to at least start the first batch. Ranger sipped his coffee while he watched her. When she bent to get a mixing bowl from a low cupboard and grimaced, he asked, "How bad is it Loba?" She jumped slightly, not expecting his question. "Meh, I'll live." Jessie was surprised that he had noticed her discomfort. She was not used to being around men who would pay that much attention to her whole body, not just her assets.

By 8:20 the men had returned, looking marginally more functional. Jessie was just finishing setting out pancakes, fresh fruit, juice, and bacon. While she was amenable to many different healthy ingredients, bacon was a food she refused to substitute or give up. In her opinion, there was no way to make bacon from turkey, it was unnatural. Evil even. Ranger didn't complain, he ate two pieces. She wondered why the others were giving him sideways glances as he chewed. Jessie didn't realize that Ranger voluntarily eating bacon was a sign of the apocalypse. The men cleaned up the kitchen after breakfast, each thanking her profusely for the meal. Junior stayed to help her organize the pantry with the truckload of food Hal had bought. When they were finished Junior gave her a quick kiss, a surprise to both of them, and left. Jessie hopped in the shower while Ranger took Wyatt far a walk.

When Ranger returned with a satisfied Wyatt, he was pleased to find Jessie showered and dressed, ready to go. Her punctuality was appealing, but her outfit was making his pants uncomfortable. She had donned a pair of black cargo pants, similar to his own, with her combat boots. The pants hung low on her generous hips, making her ass look phenomenal. A swath of pale skin was visible around her midsection where her baby tee didn't reach her bottoms. When she turned around and he read her black tee-shirt, he had to laugh. 'Once upon a time Fuck You. The End.', was a perfect slogan for her. She was a petite version of a Rangeman, with spunky blonde hair and much better curves. Jessie gave him a cheeky smile while holding out her arm, "Shall we go shoot some shit now?" It was official, Ranger was falling hard.


	29. Chapter 29:Her name is Beretta

As soon as Jessie and Ranger opened the stairwell door to the third floor, they knew that at least one Rangemen was using the facility. The noise was nearly too much to handle, and they were only in the hallway. Ranger opened a cabinet near the range doors and pulled out two sets of ear protectors. Not the little squishy things that either get stuck or fall out of your ears, these were first class- like everything else Ranger had. They looked more like expensive Bose headphones, with a retractable microphone on the side for communication. Ranger placed a pair on Jessie's head and made a few adjustments before putting on his own. The noise was miraculously gone. Jessie tapped Ranger on the arm, giving him her sweetest 'I have a question' look. He hit the button on the side of her left ear piece, his was already on, "Yes Loba?" Jessie smiled innocently pointing to her headset, "Do these make my butt look big?" Ranger threw his head back in laughter.

He was still laughing as he opened the double doors to the range. Two men were standing in separate firing lanes, blowing giant holes into targets yards away. Ranger pointed each out from behind saying that they were the Rangeman tactical specialists, Ram and Zip. Ranger hit a button on his ear piece and spoke into his mic, Zip turned his head slightly, nodded, and said something in return that Jessie wasn't privy to. Ranger switched back over to Jessie's channel and told her that the men were in the middle of a competition with each other, they would be finished in a few minutes. Jessie was OK with that, it gave her time to check them out. And Holy Fucking Wet Dream, they were HOT. Granted, it was a combination of their attractiveness and their shooting, but it was something for sure.

Zip was shorter than the average Rangeman, but still way taller than Jessie. His jet black hair was clipped on the sides and spiky on the top in a haphazard way. A chiseled jaw, gorgeous dark eyes, and tan skin that was begging to be licked… It was entirely possible that Jessie needed to have sex again, soon. Fitting of the Rangeman requirements, he was built like a brick shit house, all lean muscle. She was momentarily mesmerized watching the muscles and tendons in his forearms flex as he pulled the trigger on a pistol. When he made a particularly good shot and turned his head to eye Ram with a smile, the whiteness of his teeth was commercial quality.

When Ram turned toward Zip to no doubt talk trash back, Jessie got weak in the knees. Easily as tall and large as Ranger, Ram was the perfect mix of bad-ass biker meets super soldier. He too had black hair, a mow-hawk cut that was slicked back. Dark eyes and a genuine smile, his dimples were visible through his full beard. His forearms were huge, both covered in various tattoos. The black ink in strong contradiction with his milkier skin tone. Best of all was his ass, OH. MY. GOD. It was like two perfectly round apples that she needed to bite.

Ranger, not missing a beat, smacked Jessie on her ass, "Your eye-fucking my men." He attempted to sound perturbed but she knew he was amused. "Hello! Have you seen them?", she responded in a 'well duh' fashion. He chuckled. Ranger had come to learn that Jessie was a sexual creature who had no qualms about showing her appreciation for the human form. After more than a week in her company, it didn't bother him as much when she ogled his men. He took comfort in the fact that she wasn't shy or prudish. He was also beginning to understand that she really needed sex more often than the average human.

When the men finished their impromptu competition, Ram was all smiles and Zip wanted a re-match. Giving each other a hard time, they walked over to where Ranger and Jessie stood. Ranger held up two fingers and both men switched channels on their headsets. Formal introductions were made, both men being pleasantly surprised by Jessie. Ram thought her shirt was hilarious and wanted to know if they made them in his size. Ranger explained that both guys had been given the position as Range Manager because they were each snipers in the Marine Corps with incredible experience. The more she learned the hotter they got. Ranger walked her over to the open gun rack on the wall which contained a variety of pistols. Zip suggested the 380 Sig Sauer that was exactly like what Ranger concealed at his ankle. His suggestion was nice, it was a smaller handgun that weighed less than a pound. Jessie fought the urge to roll her eyes. She was small, not useless.

Instead, she pointed to the 45 Automatic Glock 21. Ram and Ranger raised their eyebrows. Zip looked unsure, but handed her a full clip containing 13 rounds. Jessie checked the safety, loaded the clip, and chambered a round with practiced ease. All three men got hard instantly. She stepped over to an unused firing lane and rolled her neck. "Ranger", she was using that innocent voice again, "do you mind if I play some tunes?" He gave her a 'go ahead' gesture. The remix version of M.I.A.'s Paper Planes started to play in all four headsets. Zip and Ram looked at each other and smiled. The other Rangemen had already filled them in on her abilities that morning. When Jessie spread her feet to a comfortable stance and raised her arms, her shirt rode up a little higher. In thirty seconds she had unloaded her entire clip, right between the eyes of her paper target. Ranger was seriously considering hiring her after this unmentionable mess was over. Though Zero would not be her partner...

When Jessie laid her pistol down and cocked her head to look at her results, Ranger fought the urge to throw her over his shoulder and carry her up to any available apartment. Zip looked like he had won the lottery, Ram was all dimples. Jessie gave them all an appraising smile, "So, who wants to challenge me first?" They laughed. The four of them spent a few minutes making small talk about her shooting ability and what other handguns were available to play with. They took turns shooting in pairs, Jessie always out-gunning the man she was paired up against. Finally, after the fifth time she had won, Ram had to ask if she was using a power to shoot so well. Jessie snickered, "No Big Boy, that is all me. If I was using my power, it would look more like this..." Jessie stayed facing Ram, her back to the target. The 9mm Glock 17 she had been firing raised into the air on its own and fired a shot into the heart of her current paper victim. The gun then gently lowered back to the table and the safety clicked on. All three men had wide eyes and a bigger problem in their pants.

When lunch time was drawing near, Ranger had to leave for actual work. He would have preferred to spend the entire day with Jessie. She gave him a quick kiss and easily went back to playing with the other men. Jessie really liked Ram and Zip, not a shock. All of Ranger's men were highly entertaining and excelled at their jobs. Plus, they were all really interesting as individuals. Eventually they divulged that they were supposed to be doing an inventory of the armory, but got carried away in their competition. Jessie offered to help. Before they could head down the hall to weapon heaven, they needed to clean the firearms they had used that morning. By this point, neither Ram nor Zip was surprised when Jessie easily field stripped her weapons and cleaned them to military standards.

Their tasks complete, they exited the range heading toward a room Jessie was very excited to inspect. When Ram fobbed the armory open and held his arm out in a welcoming manner, Jessie could hardly contain herself. She saw that Zip had lowered his ear protection to lay around his neck, she and Ram followed suit. They spent the next two hours working on the inventory. In all fairness, Jessie was gawking and groping as much as she was bean-counting. As she worked to help them account for their many toys, a steady stream of music emitted from her ear pieces for all to hear. Ram happily sang along when she played Bullet with a Name on it by Three Days Grace. Jessie had fallen in love with two tactical rifles, an HK MR556 and the Smith & Wesson M&P 15. When she discovered the Benelli Semiautomatic Shotgun, she swooned. Zip was having a hard time walking, watching her hold a twelve gauge. By three o'clock, the men needed to go upstairs to change before grabbing a snack and heading out for a surveillance shift. Jessie was sad that their time was over for the day but pleased when they promised to let her shoot the Benelli next time. They parted ways with a kiss on the cheek, Ram throwing in, "See ya soon Tex."


	30. Chapter 30: And I feel like touchin you

With nothing else to do after playing in the armory and range, Jessie headed back to her pad on six, hopeless for a distraction. Her pain had leveled out, but was still there. She was becoming increasingly more horny, but wasn't sure what to do about it, AND she needed a cigarette. One problem at a time. She shot Ranger a text asking him where she could light up. He responded quickly, telling her she could smoke in her apartment with the window opened if she wanted, or she could use the stairs to access the roof. Roof it was, she didn't like to smoke indoors. And she figured that even though he offered it, Ranger wouldn't like it either.

Wyatt ventured with her to the roof of the seven story building. Once he realized that they were outside but not on the ground, he was less than pleased. He stayed near the doors and gave her a look that said he knew he'd been hoodwinked. Jessie thought the view from the roof of Haywood was much less picturesque than Miami. The smoke she was inhaling was likely healthier than the New Jersey air... While she waited for the nicotine to do it's job, she considered her sexual predicament. Oh there were plenty of men in the immediate vicinity that could help her, but she wasn't sure it was a good idea. The last thing she wanted to do was cause a rift between Ranger and the others. The phrase 'you don't shit where you eat' kept running through her head. Yes, she had slept with Ranger and Hector, but that was a serious extenuating circumstance. She was not that desperate... yet… It was also different now because she was living in Ranger's building, instead of her own place. So far she liked it there, but there was no way of knowing how long she would have to stay or even be welcome. This was another reason why she preferred random encounters.

Filled with restless energy she decided to check out the gym on two. Getting an eye-full of anyone working out would not help her hormones, but it would occupy her time. Besides, she was no stranger to a punching bag. Maybe if she burned off enough energy her horniness would subside. That's what she was telling herself at least. Jessie changed into a pair of red yoga shorts, her red Chucks (the only trainers she owned), and a gray sports bra that barely covered the girls but held them in tight. She threw an old white tee-shirt on, this time proclaiming 'I'm not Bisexual… I'm GREEDY.' Sometimes there was truth in advertising. Jessie threw Wyatt a few jelly beans and headed down stairs with her mp3 player in one hand and a Pepsi in the other. Water-shmater.

Binkie was exiting the gym as she opened the stairwell door. He was all blond and hot and sweaty. Shit. He gave her a side hug, offering to show her around the gym more thoroughly before he went upstairs. She accepted his offer and they stepped inside. There were only two other men in the gym, both were focused on their workouts instead of the door. Binkie saw her eyeing the others and smiled, "Don't worry Jessie, they won't bite." Thankfully, her response of "Damn" was missed over the clanging of the weight machines. He pointed to the blonde saying that was Cal, and then the brunette who she recognized as Manny. He showed her the different cardio units; treadmills, elliptical machines, and stationary bikes. He also gave her a brief explanation of the ringed mat in the center of the gym, their sparring locale. Finally, he pointed out the small rest area where she could find water and spare towels. He kissed the top of her head and left her to her own devices.

The gym really was nice, better than any other public facility she had ever been to. The temperature and lighting were perfect, it smelled clean but not too sterile. The only thing missing was tunes. Jessie hopped onto one of the stationary bikes, looping the cord to her mp3 around a handlebar. Her position was perfect for watching the others lift weights. Nelly was singing Hot in Herre as she peddled and ogled. The Rangeman closest to her, Manny, was using the bench press. A pair of athletic shorts and black sneakers was all he wore. With a majority of his lean body on display, Jessie was having a hard time pedaling. He had a beautiful body, long and well defined. His tanned skin and five o'clock shadow were captivating. Watching his pecs and biceps flex was hypnotic.

A few yards away, Cal was using the leg press machine. She didn't have as good a view of him, but could tell he was attractive and covered in ink. He was large, easily the same size as Hal, though slimmer. His dirty blonde hair was slicked back with sweat, his 5 o'clock shadow looked more than a few days old. She couldn't see his face too clearly, but was willing to bet the Roadrunner that he was gorgeous. What she could see were his legs. Laying back on the machine, feet in the air pressing hundreds of pounds, his shorts had fallen closer to his business. With each extension his calves and quads bulged in effort. There was hardly a square inch of his skin that wasn't inked. She thought it was exquisite. Jessie suddenly regretted coming to the gym. Schooling herself, she rode her bike for a few more miles, quickly becoming bored with the monotony of pedaling.

Manny and Cal finished their routines within seconds of each other. They both stood, wiped themselves off, and walked toward Jessie. "Hola Mami, I'm Manny, this is Cal.", he extended his hand. Jessie introduced herself lightly, figuring the others had already spilled all the details about her. These were, after all, the last two Rangemen for her to meet. Cal, who had remained quiet, read her shirt and gave her a smirk. Now that she could see him up close, she was not wrong. F.I.N.E. She spotted the flaming skull tattoo near the top of his forehead, it didn't seem out of place with everything else he had going on. She raised her eyebrows and waved in the direction of his torso, "How many hours total?" Cal was taken back by her question. Not only was she not put off by his ink, she seemed impressed. "More than two hundred, so far." Jessie smiled at his response.

When Jessie hopped off her bike, Manny tried suggesting one of the treadmills instead. Jessie gave him a serious look, "I only run for the right motivation." This peaked their interest, seeing an opening to learn something new about her. Cal asked, "And what kind of motivation would you need to run?" Jessie's answer was 100% honest and delivered with a straight face, "FREE yarn, FREE Le Creuset cookware, Jason Statham begging me to jump him, or the zombie apocalypse.". Both men doubled over in laughter. The truth was, Jessie could run, she just didn't care for it. There were plenty of other healthy, physical things she could do instead. They continued to chat as she walked over toward one of the lower hanging punching bags. She spotted a small shelf nearby that had a dozen sets of hand-wraps. She selected a red pair that looked smaller and began to cover her knuckles.

Neither of the men missed the fact that she wrapped her hands as if she had done it hundreds of times before. Manny, wagging his eyebrows, asked, "Were you a boxer before moving here?" Jessie chuckled, "Nah, I'm a bit too small for pugilism. Doesn't mean I can't kick ass though." Cal's face lit up. He liked her, she was feisty. She proceeded to spend fifteen minutes beating the snot out of her bag. Manny and Cal would make a comment here or there, praising her stance or follow-through. There was nothing for them to critique. When she was finished, Jessie was pleased to feel a different kind of ache, muscular instead of power related. She was winded and sweaty, it was wonderful. When Jessie asked about the sparring the men did on the mats, both Rangemen got excited. They explained that each member of the team knew different styles of martial arts and fighting, so they never stuck to just one discipline in the ring.

"So who wants a go?", she asked with a mischievous grin. Cal and Manny looked at each other, not sure how to answer. Yes, she had proven she could hit a bag, and they knew she had super powers, but get in the ring with her? They were equally apprehensive. Based on their size differences alone, they were afraid to hurt her, even if they pulled their punches. What they didn't know, and she sure as shit wasn't going to tell them, is that Jessie had learned a few things as a teenager in Miami. When you're petite and blonde in South Florida, you need to know how to fight. She gave the men her most intimidating stare, trying to egg them on. It wasn't working. Jessie huffed rather dramatically. She pulled out her phone and hit Ranger's number.

When he answered, she didn't bother with hello, "I think Manny and Cal are afraid to spar with me. Will you tell them it's OK?" He was laughing before she even finished her question. Five seconds later she was also laughing as she hung up. "Ranger says that if I kick your ass he's putting it on YouTube." That was all the challenge Cal needed. Manny, who was still refusing to participate, opted for playing referee. "Wait a minute Mami, we know you have special skills… how do we know you aren't gonna cheat and use your powers?" Manny's question was fair, especially since they just met. Jessie cocked her head to the side, "I won't use my powers, that would take the fun out of it and end the match before he even gets a hit in", she pointed toward Cal.

A commotion could be heard outside of the gym doors, followed by male laughter. Seconds later Lester, Bobby, Tank, and Ranger strode into the gym with anticipation written all over their faces. When Ranger walked over to Jessie and kissed her she tried to be austere, "I thought you had to work?". Ranger leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I did my work Loba. It's all done and I'm free for the rest of the night. It seems watching you shoot today was the motivation I needed to get through my paperwork." He finished his statement by licking the shell of her ear, sending chills down her spine. Man, it was warm in the gym.


	31. Chapter 31:Don't call it a comeback!

_AN: OK, am posting three together to last you until Sunday when I can post again. Hope you all have a nice weekend!_

Ranger straightened up and eyed Cal, they communicated silently. When Cal nodded, Jessie interjected, "Hey! Whatever juju you just used to talk to him, stop it! And you better not have told him to go easy on me, or you'll be the next contestant!" Ranger held his hands up in surrender, looking a little sheepish. "OK Loba, he's all yours. BUT, you will both pull punches, understood?" They nodded. Lester and Tank were nearly bouncing up and down. Bobby looked worried that someone would end up hurt anyway. It struck Jessie that Bobby probably had the busiest position in the entire building, with the guys always going at each other for fun. She could pull a punch, she just hoped she remembered to lighten her kicks as well… Jessie fetched her mp3, she would need tunes for this little battle.

Manny put on his best sports announcer voice, "Lady and Gentlemen, attention please. Tonight's match has been set and approved by the officials. I wanna see a fair fight, no dirty tricks or mojo. The rules are simple, the first person to get pinned three times loses!" Everyone cheered. Jessie walked over to the far corner of the mats and bent over to remove her shoes, gasps could be heard behind her. When she straightened, she pulled her tee-shirt over her head and threw it down. This was going to be fun, she hadn't been able to spar with someone in ages.

The room had gotten quiet, too quiet. Jessie stopped stretching and looked around. Six sets of eyes had zeroed in on her, they were staring at the parts her tee-shirt had been covering. She placed her hands on her hips and tried not to laugh, "Seriously? They're just tits!" That broke the men out of their trance. Cal walked over to her and gently lifted her left arm. Aaaah! They were looking at her ink. Cal stared at the odd markings running down her side like they held the answers to life. "If I win tonight, you have to explain what this is.", his gruff voice and penetrating look made parts of her tingle. "Deal. And when I win, I want tacos for dinner." He chuckled at her request. "Deal."

They finished stretching and moved to separate corners of the make-shift ring. The audience of Rangemen filled in the four sides, for optimal view. Manny stayed nearby, apparently taking his referee role seriously. Cal gave Jessie a smug look, Jessie raised an eyebrow. She had never fought Cal or seen him in action, which meant that she needed him to attack first so she would understand how to react. He most definitely had size and strength on her, but she was fast and very limber. "Alright Big Boy, let me have it." Her tone might have been a little lustier than necessary. His eyes darkened, she quickly developed a plan. Jessie blinked and her mp3 kicked on. When LL Cool J yelled Mama Said Knock You Out, she gave him a bring it on gesture. They danced around each other for a moment, Cal was looking for the best place to strike.

She lowered her arms, looking to all the world like she was too busy singing to the song to care about her opponent. He took the bait and lunged toward her, right fist poised for a strike. She feinted to the left, centering herself in his path and used one of her favorite Aikido moves to lock his wrist joint. The Sankyo allowed her to put her full body weight on his dominant wrist, if she pushed hard enough she could break it. Cal was completely thrown by her maneuver. He followed his incapacitated arm right over on to the mat, face first. Still holding his right wrist and fingers in both of her hands, she sat down on his lower back, applied a bit more pressure, and waited. Less than a verse later he tapped out.

Ranger was smiling like the Cheshire cat, the others were gaping. Jessie released her captive, but did not get up just yet. Cal felt her small fingers scratch lightly down his left shoulder blade, over his tattoo of Ganesh. Jessie leaned down closer to his ear, "I like this one", she whispered huskily. She finally stood, walking over to take a swig of her Pepsi. The men were still gaping at her, but Cal was smiling as big as Ranger. They reset themselves in their corners, ready for round two. Jessie knew she couldn't use the same method, Cal was too smart for that. It was time for a new musical tactic and fighting style.

Her mp3 kicked back on and Katy Perry's Dark Horse filled the gym. She held up her hand in a pause gesture and closed her eyes. As the instrumental of the song began, she swayed her hips in slow motion. The men were secretly losing their minds. When the first word was sung, Jessie's eyes snapped open and she nodded. Cal was more hesitant this time, he had a higher respect for her fighting ability, had learned to not rush to conclusions where she was concerned. They circled each other again, looking for the golden opportunity. Two minutes later and Jessie was getting bored with the dancing.

She gave a halfhearted lunge, moving further into his personal space. Cal instinctively raised his arms in defense and she struck. Using a successive combination of Wing Chun chops and blocks, Jessie pulled her punch before smashing her fist into his sternum. He stumbled backwards. Her speed was uncanny, and a bit intimidating. His open stance left him vulnerable to another set of attacks that she finished with a leg sweep. When he was down on the mat she quickly sat on his right leg, twisting and locking his ankle. He tapped out automatically.

While she had him pinned, she took the time to study the ink on his very muscular lower legs. He was less startled when her nails ran over the broken hourglass spilling sand on his calf. "I like this one too", she offered seductively. Cal shivered. Ranger reached his hand down and lifted Jessie up. He then offered Cal a hand as well. He was so impressed by her skills and turned on by the rest of her, Cal couldn't even feel embarrassed that he was losing. Jessie swigged her Pepsi, "Alright tough guy, one more and I get dinner!" She went back to her corner, adjusting her yoga shorts for her next fight. They were pretty short to begin with, but Jessie rolled the waist down twice and pulled them up higher. Her ass was almost hanging out the bottoms. Yes, this would distract him, but she really did need all the restriction-free movement she could get for the last round.

Cal rolled his shoulders and some of the guys gave him brotherly encouragement. Jessie dropped to the ground and did two splits, stretching to reach her toes. Silence. Manny and Lester may have stopped breathing. Again, she was psyching him out and being productive at the same time. She stood and cracked her neck. Ranger caught her wince when she moved her head too far one way. He was suddenly regretting allowing this game when she was already in pain. As if she read his mind, she turned to him and gave him a look that said 'hush'. He shrugged and smiled.

The final round was over in seconds. One moment, Rihanna was singing S&M, and then Cal was on his back with Jessie straddling him. Her Muay Thai was phenomenal. The speed that she used for her elbows, knees, fists, and feet was insane. She had come at him like a blur, he was barely able to block her onslaught. When she lunged back and jumped into the air, he saw her flying at him fist first in slow motion but couldn't react fast enough. They hit the mat so hard he almost lost his breath, it was like being punched by Ranger. She leaned down closer to his face, her hands on his shoulders. She applied two fingers to the ball joint on each side, triggering a pressure point, and he tapped out. Jessie wiggled a little and let go. She sat back on his lower abdomen, placing her palms over the small barbells in his nipples. "I really like these", she whispered softly. Then louder so all could hear, "Now get me some tacos dammit!".


	32. Chapter 32: Mmmm Tacos

_AN: Hope you had a great weekend._ Still _don't own the Rangemen..._

The men in the gym were causing a ruckus. Manny had lifted Jessie's arm in the typical winner's stance while shouting something about her being the victor. It was hard to make out what any one particular guy was saying because they all seemed to be talking at once. Lester lifted Jessie onto his shoulder and paraded her around to applause and wolf-whistles. Jessie just laughed. He deposited her down in front of Cal, who was smiling with the rest. Cal picked her up into a bear hug and kissed her cheek. He congratulated her graciously, not at all humiliated by his defeat. Jessie spotted Ranger out of the corner of her eye, in hushed conversation with Manny. When Manny blew her a kiss and walked out of the gym, she gave Ranger a quizzical look. Cal bent his head toward hers, "Don't worry tiny ninja, Manny has the hook-up on legit tacos.". Jessie's eyes lit up like a bonfire.

After a few minutes, Lester, Bobby, and Tank excused themselves to head back to work in various places. Bobby was noticeably pleased to not have to provide his medic services for anyone. Ranger suggested that Cal hit the showers and meet up on the 6th floor for dinner in 15 minutes. Cal slugged Jessie in the shoulder, rather gently, and left. Ranger looked down at Jessie, he was fighting a smile. Her eyes twinkled as she looked up at him in return, that not-so innocent expression firmly in place. "Loba, you may want to put your shirt back on before we leave, or more men will be showing up for dinner." Jessie raised her eyebrows and nodded, she understood that he was not keen on the idea of more visitors tonight. Something told her he was ready for them to have some one-on-one time… likely naked. She was amenable to that prospect. He threw his arm over her shoulder and they left the gym.

Ranger and Jessie made their way up to the sixth floor, via the stairs. They were stopped twice by Rangemen who just happened to be passing them on their way somewhere else… sure. As Ranger expected, everyone in range of the monitors during the sparring match had been watching. Hal, Vince, and Zero each congratulated Jessie on her big win. When they finally reached her apartment, Jessie figured she really didn't have time to take a shower before her dinner arrived, so she busied herself pouring drinks for the four of them. Ranger sat at the counter, absentmindedly rubbing Wyatt behind the ears. The dog had really taken a liking to Jessie's new friends. A quick knock on the door signaled Manny's return. The bags he was carrying smelled heavenly.

Cal walked in right behind him, dressed in normal Rangeman black. Manny must have taken the fastest shower in history before picking up their food, he too was clean and redressed. Bummer. As Manny removed containers from bags, he explained that his family owned a Mexican restaurant nearby, where his mother, grandmother, and two sisters worked. Opening each treasure, Jessie was presented with all the fixins for authentic tacos; warm corn tortillas, carne asada, diced onions, cilantro, and lime wedges. There were also large containers of pico de gallo and salsa verde. Jessie closed her eyes and breathed in the aromas, her mouth was near watering. It seems the 'Jessie food protocol' was understood by all of the Rangemen, meaning no one moved until she had made herself a plate.

As the other's constructed their tacos, Jessie took a bite. She started speaking before she was even done chewing, "¡Santo cielo! ¿Alguna de tus hermanas está soltera? Haría un poco de mierda por más tacos como estos." (Holy fuck! Are any of your sisters single? I would do some sketchy shit for more tacos like these.) Manny dropped his tortilla, sending small pieces of roasted beef to the floor. Wyatt was there to assist. Cal and Ranger let out manly laughs. Manny composed himself and picked up another tortilla, "¿Por qué no solo me acompañas, puedo llamar a mi hermana cada vez que necesites comida?" (Why not just get with me, I can call my sister anytime you need food?) Jessie took another bite, looking like she was considering his offer. Ranger didn't believe her for an instant. The impish glint in her eye was turning Cal on. "¿Por qué me meteré contigo cuando pueda ir directo a la fuente? Además, con tu hermana, podría tener más de un tipo de taco ..." (Why would I mess with you when I can go right to the source? Plus, with your sister, I could have more than one kind of taco…) Ranger threw his head back and Cal discretely adjusted his pants as Manny dropped his second tortilla.

Their meal was happy and delicious. They made small talk in between bites, learning more about each other. When they were finished, Cal looked at her seriously and asked, "Can I see your ink again?" Jessie didn't really care, so she stripped back down to her sports bra and shorts. She angled herself so the three men could view her side more clearly. They all stared at the writing that covered her from just below the arm to under her shorts. Manny trailed his eyes down, "How far down does it go?" Ranger, not even bothering to look at him answered, "Another three inches". Jessie laughed, that was a little caveman of him. She'd let it pass this time. Cal asked her if it hurt too bad over her ribs, and if she had it done in one session. Jessie explained that she broke it up into two appointments, choosing to let each half heal first. Her reasoning that 'pain was relative' was understood by all three guys.

Manny looked as if he was trying to reason out an especially difficult math problem, "I know that has to be writing, but it just looks like a bunch of lines and triangles." His confusion was cute. Hell, who was she kidding, everything about him was cute. Cal was still staring, finally she decided to put him out of his misery. "The language is Cuneiform, one of the oldest known to man. It was used by the Sumerians." Cal nodded that he was at least familiar with some ancient history. Ranger was intrigued, "Which story is it Loba? And how old is the text?" Jessie was impressed, Ranger was a wealth of random knowledge. His intelligence was sexy as hell. "Somewhere between 628 and 667BC. It's an excerpt from the Sumerian epic telling of how Gilgamesh discovered the library of Ashurbanipal." Manny and Cal both looked at her, waiting for further explanation. She only smiled. Ranger's eyes darkened as he looked at her, though he was speaking to the other men, "He is thought to be the first human to gather knowledge in one place for all of man to use." Jessie was suddenly hoping the others would leave soon.

The four of them spent another thirty minutes chatting, the men asked many questions about her fighting skills and where she learned them. None of them was very satisfied with her ambiguous answers, but sensed they shouldn't press her further. Jessie asked politely if one of them could take Wyatt out while she went up to the roof. Cal, saying that it was part of his penance for losing, volunteered. Manny offered to clean up their dinner mess before he left. Jessie gladly let him. She really hated doing dishes. Ranger picked up her pack of cigarettes and opened the apartment door for her. They walked the two flights of stairs in silence, accessing the roof quickly. Jessie lit a cigarette and was only slightly surprised when Ranger took another from her pack for himself. She cocked her head to the side, "So… what are the odds that they will be gone by the time we get back?" Her tone was straining to not be too needy. Ranger pulled his phone from his pocket and hit a few buttons as he grumbled, "I'm all over it Loba."


	33. Chapter 33:The beast inside

Ranger was not a smoker in the traditional sense. Sure, he would enjoy a good cigar here and there, but usually maintained the 'body is a temple' philosophy. He hadn't had an actual cigarette since his teen years. The more time he spent around Jessie, the more he wanted to throw his entire rule book out the damn window. She was the best kind of bad influence, one that he could see himself with for a very long time. It was a sobering thought. As they stood there smoking in silence, the sexual tension was building, but they were also lost in their own heads. Ranger was used to being in control. He was accustomed to things going his way or by his plan. He was happy being the top dog. In less than two weeks, his 'normal' way of life had been turned on its ass. It wasn't so much that he had lost any of that, but maybe that his reality had been adjusted to fit hers.

As he watched her, he thought of all the possibilities. Jessie was so very different from anyone he had ever known, especially the women. Setting aside her unmentionable ability, the fact that she could kill someone or heal them with her mind, she was powerful all on her own. He was ashamed to admit that at other times in his life, he would not have given her a second look had they just met in passing. She was attractive, in a non-traditional way, but not his norm. Yet, the more time he spent with her, the sexier she became. At this point, he felt like she was the hottest woman to ever walk the Earth. The fact that she didn't realize it made her even more beautiful. Her looks, intelligence, skills, and personality were more than enough reason to fall for her. For the first time in his life, he had met his equal.

Add all that to crazy unmentionable powers and she was the one for him, he knew it in his soul. The problem was, Jessie had been very clear about her stance on relationships and monogamy. The irony that he wanted a committed relationship while she balked at the idea was not lost on him. As they slipped each other looks of desire in between mental musings, Ranger made a promise to himself. Tonight, he was going to see if he could convince her that a relationship, just the two of them, could work. He wouldn't use words to change her mind, he was a man of action after all. He didn't think he had the right words to convince her, not yet. They returned down to her apartment, walking close enough to brush hands. Once inside, they found Wyatt asleep on the couch. A quick look showed that none of the other guys had returned.

Jessie had a plan of her own this evening, it involved a lot of sex, a shower, and wine. Maybe not in that order. She walked into the kitchen to find one of the bottles Woody had brought to the pizza party. She had been eyeing the $200 bottle of Spanish Grenache since it walked in her door. Ranger watched her as she uncorked it to breathe. She turned to him, "I need to shower… wanna join me?". Ranger didn't answer out loud, but started stalking toward her like a large cat. He followed her into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. She watched as he removed his weapons and assorted gear before kicking off his boots. Their eyes locked on one another as they slowly started to undress. Jessie turned to the bathroom door, no shame at all, and walked in to start the shower.

Only three steps behind her, Ranger entered the en suite to find music playing low and steam already starting to fill the air. The smells of lavender and cedar wood were engaging his senses. Jessie slid the glass door open and stepped inside, dipping under the hot water before moving to give him access. The bathroom was not small by usual standards, but the shower was barely big enough for the two of them. Thank goodness she was so petite or someone would have gotten an elbow. They took their time washing, keeping as much eye contact as possible. Ranger was damn near mesmerized watching drops of hot water roll down her breasts. When Jessie handed him the shampoo, he had to laugh. Instead of some girly product that was more expensive than useful, he found a standard bottle of Suave in his hand. Jessie could afford the most expensive beauty products on the planet, she just didn't see the point. Plus, she spent many of her formative years quite poor. So using money on things like that went against her nature.

By the time they were sufficiently clean and rinsed, the steam and lust in the air was making it hard to breathe. She backed herself up against the far wall of the shower and the damn broke. Ranger was on her in a millisecond, his body plastered to hers. Their lips met in a frenzy. Anyone witnessing the action would think they had been celibate for a decade. The attack was borderline ferocious. When he lifted her easily, her legs wrapped around his waist on pure instinct. She could tell he was trying to hold back, slow things down. She would move herself over his hard length and he would retreat slightly or bite her neck. The music in the bathroom was low, but Ranger could still hear when it changed. Believer by Imagine Dragons started to play and Jessie redoubled her efforts. Ranger was seconds from caving when she whispered, "À présent. Prends moi maintenant. S'il te plaît Ranger, j'ai besoin de toi. Fais moi baiser." (Now. Take me now. Please Ranger, I need you. Fuck me.)

Who knew pleading in French was his kryponite? He entered her in one long stroke. They both lost their breath. Jessie was not accustomed to being with men who were so large, her small frame didn't help either. The angles of their bodies, her back pressed against the shower wall with no where to go, it was almost painful. She loved it. Ranger set a smooth pace, his thrusts were hard but slow. She wondered how long she could feel the building sensations before she lost her mind. Weaving her fingers through his slick hair, Jessie sought his mouth with insatiable hunger. She kept the other arm around his shoulders, holding on for dear life. Ranger was gripping her by the ass with both hands, holding most of her weight. Show off. The aroma of lavender mingled with the heady smell of arousal. The moisture spilling down their legs was just as much from her as from the running water. It was an intense experience.

She knew she was getting close, she just needed a little more pressure in the right spot. Jessie let go of his long hair and snaked her hand down her own torso to find her clit. Feeling what she was doing, Ranger leaned back just enough to give her room to move. He bent his head, taking one pebbled nipple into his mouth as she furiously rubbed herself. He increased his pace, keeping his thrusts hard. Quickly learning the signals her body gave, he knew just when to look up. Watching Jessie cum was breathtaking. When he felt her start to shake, her inner muscles clenching him tightly, he came with a blinding force. It was only then that he looked away, not being able to control his own eyes in the heat of the moment.

As anyone who has ever had shower sex knows, it's not all fairy tales and roses in the end. There is always a little clean-up involved. Ranger gently lowered her back down and moved Jessie under the hot water. He watched her as she washed and rinsed again, noting that some of her joints moved stiffly. She kissed him sweetly and stepped out to dry off so that he could rinse off as well. When Ranger exited the bathroom, wrapped in a large black towel, he was alone. Following sounds from the kitchen he found Jessie pouring two glasses of wine. She was standing there, water still trailing down her neck, completely naked. Ranger was getting hard again. As she savored the rich texture of the wine, Jessie got a mysterious smile on her face. "I might have caused an issue for anyone in the control room...I'm not sure how far that one spread. I got a little caught up...", she wagged her eyebrows. Ranger chuckled, "They can consider it their New Year's bonus." They agreed that if she was causing the men on the 5th floor to randomly cum, there was going to be a waiting line for monitor duty. And the laundering bill was going up.

Jessie returned to the bathroom to towel dry her hair and comb it, a job that took about 90 seconds. Ranger was propped up on the bed, enjoying the wine and the view. "How is your pain Loba?" Jessie didn't think she would ever get used to someone else acknowledging her physical troubles. "It's there, I'm managing." He could tell that she hurt worse than she was admitting, the small lines around her eyes giving her away. Certain movements would cause her face to flush in a way that signaled the discomfort had increased. "How much sex do you need to relieve the worst of it?" She could tell by his tone that he genuinely wanted to know. "That depends, how many people am I feeding off of at once?" He looked at her a moment, trying to decide how to approach his next question. He wasn't going to talk about this yet, but couldn't seem to keep his mouth shut. "What if it was just you and me, no one else? How many times before the pain was gone?" Well shit, this was not a question Jessie wanted to answer, for many reasons.

How did she break it to him that sex with him alone did nothing to help her pain? She really hated these talks. Jessie sat down next to him on the bed and took a sip of wine. "Ranger, you took the serum. You are invulnerable to most of my powers, including the influence and sexual stuff." She let him digest that concept for a moment before continuing. "We could spend all day and all night having sex for the rest of our lives and it wouldn't take the edge off. I'm sorry." She saw his blank face slam down momentarily and then he looked at her. Really looked. His features softened some as he thought about the full implications of her situation. There was no way in hell he would try to keep her all to himself if the trade-off was constant pain for the rest of her life. He cared for her too much to even consider asking that. "OK Loba, I get it. I can't say I'm not a little disappointed, but I get it. So what works best for easing the pain? How many people, what circumstances?"

Jessie took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She was glad he wasn't acting wounded, though his pride must be smarting some. Ranger was a good man. In another life, she could see herself married to him. "The time or place doesn't matter. The more people the better. I don't have to have sex with all of them, as you saw from the night at Sin. Proximity is important." At his questioning look she continued, "I didn't gain anything from tonight, because the men downstairs are too far away and my music was too low to pull their gratification back to me. If I can be in sight of people it helps, but that's often hard to accomplish without causing public indecency issues." They both chuckled. "At the bare minimum, there needs to be at least two people, like the night with you and Hector. BUT, that only worked because you were immune. I was able to use sex with you to feed off of Hector..." There was a lull in the conversation while Ranger rolled the information around his brain. Jessie could see he was fighting some internal battle, having a conversation in his head. She didn't like the looks that were passing behind his eyes.

She reached for his wine glass and sat them both down on the nightstand. Jessie held her hand out toward the bathroom and her mp3 flew from the counter to her outstretched palm. "Ranger, you do realize that I have sex because I want to, not just because I'm in pain, right?" He nodded slowly as she continued, "You may not make the pain disappear alone, but I still enjoy our time together. In fact, I would love some more… if your up for it..." her seductive tone was coupled with the sound of Animals by Maroon 5. He gave her a full wolf-grin and pounced. They had sex two more times that night, Jessie was incredibly satisfied. At some point they fell asleep, limbs knotted together.

Ranger woke up a few hours later and watched Jessie as she struggled to get rest. His heart hurt to see her so uncomfortable. He knew if he was ever going to have a chance to keep her, he would have to share her. The more he thought about it, the easier it was to accept. Jessie made a noise of pain in her sleep. He did the only thing he could think of, he leaned down and kissed her. She responded in her half-asleep state, whispering his name as he trailed his tongue down her neck. At 3am, they made love for the first time. Before she drifted off again, he heard her say, "Je pense que je t'aime.". He smiled and kissed her forehead as he shut his eyes.

(I think I love you.)


	34. Chapter 34:Diez y cinco

Sunday morning Ranger had awoken at his normal time, feeling refreshed though he hadn't slept that much. Jessie, to his dismay, was still tossing restlessly in her bed. He left her a note by the coffee pot, suggesting a day of doing nothing, before he left the apartment as quietly as possible. He had signed the note "avec amour". To make things easier on everyone, he took Wyatt with him. By 10am Ranger was sitting at his desk, a mound of paperwork in front of him. He really hated that part of his job, the endless reports and spreadsheets that came with running a successful company. Wyatt was happily sleeping on the couch. Ranger was hoping to get through his work quickly, especially since he was supposed to have the next day off. In reality, all he wanted to do was get back to Jessie. The way he constantly thought about her, sometimes he questioned how immune he was to her influence. He knew her powers weren't driving him, it was simply his desire to be with her. He tried not to smile every time he remembered her sleepy admission last night.

Picking up another stack of expense reports that needed to be filed and sent to his accountant, Ranger froze when Wyatt picked up his head and barked. He had learned that Jessie's mooch of a dog may appear to be a big slug, but he was always on the job. Ranger looked at him, silently asking what was wrong. Wyatt climbed down off the sofa and walked over to sit next to Ranger. It wasn't a protective stance, but he was clearly saying he was there for him. Ranger placed his hand on Wyatt's neck and waited. Seconds later the office was overrun by the smell of sugar cookies. Shit, this was not what he needed right now. Wyatt visibly relaxed just before Diesel popped into Ranger's guest chair.

Diesel looked like hell, his hair was disheveled, clothes were wrinkled, and he really needed a shave. Ranger eyed him, waiting. Wyatt walked over to Diesel, placing his head on Diesel's leg. When Diesel winced at the contact the dog whimpered and nudged harder. The unmentionable sighed in defeat and rolled up his pant leg, granting the dog access to a large burn spread over his calf and knee. What Ranger witnessed next was every bit shocking and amazing. The dog started to growl before licking Diesel's wound. Diesel tried to hold in the curses of pain as Wyatt's tongue moved over the most tender spots. As he licked the hurt expanse of skin, the wound started to heal. In less than two minutes, the skin on Diesel's leg was back to normal. Happy with his work, Wyatt sat down next to the jelly bean container on Ranger's desk and waited. Ranger threw him a few and he went back to lay on the couch.

The men stared at each other, a battle of wills to see who would break the silence first. Wyatt sighed from his cushion. His need for answers outweighed his pride, Ranger spoke up. "That was... interesting. Why are you here? What's happened?" Diesel's laughter was more tired than funny. "I guess you already figured her dog had some special tricks. I have news about Destroyer and his crew. I think he plans to attack soon." Ranger was all business, sitting up straighter in his chair. What he learned from Diesel was alarming. Destroyer had at least twenty-five men under his control now. Many of their powers were still unknown, but he was positive that at least one had developed super speed and another the ability to control fire. Thus how he had received such a nasty burn. Ranger did not like any of this news. His men were the best of the best, but they were normal humans. The David and Goliath analogy wasn't even enough to cover the possible disadvantage the Rangemen would have.

Ranger stared at Diesel, his dislike of the entire situation was obvious, "Where's Hector?". Diesel chuckled for real this time. "Don't worry, your man is fine. He's damn good at tracking and gathering intel. It's because of his scary ass that I think Destroyer is getting impatient. You should be ready for an attack in the next few days. He knows she's here and will likely bring the fight to you... I brought Hector back before I came to your office, he's outside." Ranger stood and walked to the door. When he opened it, he found Hector at parade rest, looking no worse for wear. Hector nodded to him and entered the office, choosing to sit with Wyatt on the couch instead of the other guest chair. Wyatt happily stretched into Hector's lap and closed his eyes. Ranger sat turning his full attention to Hector, "Report". Hector squared his shoulders, "Malvado jefe El gilipollas está tratando de convertir a los peores psicópatas en soldados con poderes... ¿Cómo está Jessie?" (Bad shit boss. The asshole is trying to turn the worst psychos into soldiers with powers... How is Jessie?) Ranger gave Hector a look that conveyed his displeasure at the news. "Ella está bien, por ahora." (She is fine, for now.)

Diesel cleared his throat, all eyes moved to him. Ranger was getting a very bad feeling. "Have you spoken to Jessie?" Diesel had the sense to look a tad ashamed, but bucked up quickly. "No bro, I came to you first." Hector and Ranger were both annoyed by his choice until he plowed on. "Before you guys tell her what is coming, I need to make sure YOU are prepared." Ranger sat back in his seat, a look of incredulity on his face, "How am I supposed to prepare to fight Destroyer and his men?" Ranger thought it was absurd that Diesel would be giving him lessons on battle prep, even against unmentionables. Diesel shook his head, "YOU will not be fighting tough guy, SHE will. You need to be prepared for what has to happen to get her ready for the fight." They were back to the staring contest. Ranger's "Explain." was terse. Hector continued to rub on Wyatt but Ranger could tell he was listening hard.

"I'm guessing Jessie's pain levels are getting worse. Before she can handle this mess, she needs to be pain free… and then some. She needs to be fully charged to fight this battle. To save all of you." Ranger's eyes widened. Hector looked a little green but pressed on in accented English, "Do you know how she kill him?" Diesel got a wicked smile, "I think so. Tell her to take it all, use it, then get rid of it… She'll understand what I mean." Ranger was skeptical, he didn't like riddles. Especially from Diesel. The unmentionable stood, "I have to go. I will do what I can to fend them off a little longer, but I don't have the abilities that she does. Talk with your men, make a plan, handle this shit. The counsel won't let me help in the fight..." Diesel turned to Hector. "Diez y cinco hermano, diez y cinco." He vanished leaving a confused Ranger and a grinning Hector in his wake. (Ten and five bro, ten and five.)

Ranger leaned his head back and closed his eyes, gathering the strength to call his men in and discuss what was about to happen. He still had no idea about the prophecy or the Rangemen's desire to do absolutely anything to help Jessie. Hector stealthily pulled his cell out of his pocket and sent a group text. The message "Code Black + Ranger. 30 minutes." reached thirteen other Rangemen in seconds. They all scrambled to be there in the allotted time. Hector peered up at Ranger who had not moved. Ranger was caught off guard when Hector told him the others would be there soon, waiting in conference room 2.


	35. Chapter 35: The fly is back

Ranger followed Hector into the conference room, not at all looking forward to the looming conversation with his team. He was briefly surprised to find all of his men seated and waiting their arrival. They were all wearing their battle faces, primed for a fight. It was obvious they were being called together because of Jessie, or Hector would not have used the code and short time frame. Since the attack at her home and her move, each had been ready to hear that the shit was going down. They were willing to kill and die for her, not just because she was THE ONE, but because they really did like her as a person.

Ranger sat at the head of the table, next to Tank. Hector chose to take his usual position by the door. All eyes turned to Ranger, waiting. Ranger opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again. Their leader was truly at a loss. How was he supposed to ask his men to essentially have an orgy with the woman he loved? Ranger missed the days when he could just shoot someone to fix a problem. As Ranger tried to find the right words, the others became restless. Not used to seeing him so flummoxed, they were taking his inability to speak as a sign that something very bad had happened.

Tank: "Is she OK?" (His expression was grim.)

Hector: "Yes, she is fine."

Lester: "Did we find him? What do we need to do? When do we leave?" (Though usually the jokester, Lester was as serious as Ranger had ever seen him.)

Ranger, knowing that his men were murderous at that moment, realized he needed to calm them down. He held up his hand before anyone else could interject a question.

Ranger: "Stand down men. The fight will be coming here... if Diesel is right. Sometime in the next 48 to 72 hours… (Ranger looked flustered, not his normal in-control self) We will not be fighting this one, we are back-up for Jessie, in a manner of speaking."

Murmurs ran through the room. The men knew she was talented and could more than handle her own, but they didn't like the idea of sitting on the sidelines. Hector gave a brief explanation of the powers they knew about and Diesel's injuries. At least half of the Rangemen paled. Hector, Bobby, Lester, and Tank exchanged significant glances. They seemed to understand what was coming.

Zero: "If we can't fight with her, how do we back her up?" (It was a valid question.)

Bobby, Lester, Tank: "SIN..."

Quiet descended over the room like a blanket of snow. The minds of each Rangeman was working in overdrive to come to the same conclusion. By this time, the story had spread of how she "fed" at the club. As each understood what they were being called on to do, the dawning of recognition was clear in their eyes. The atmosphere changed drastically. The men were still ready for a fight, but now also ready for a fuck...

Hal: (Looking to Hector for confirmation) "Lines 4, 7, & 8?"

When Hector nodded slowly with a smile, Hal blushed beet red. Ranger was even more confused that his men were having a completely different conversation he wasn't privy to. Tank, the brave man that he is, turned to Ranger to stop him from blowing his top.

Tank: "It's need to know Carlos, and you aren't cleared for this one. Per Diesel."

That statement did nothing to decrease his curiosity, but at least he knew who to go after for answers when this was all over. Unmentionable asshole.

Binkie: "When and where do we need to do this? Does Jessie already know?"

Ranger: "I'll go and talk to her soon, tell her what we know. Stay close to the building or inside. Keep your eyes open, give the contract workers a subtle warning. I will let you know when the next step will happen." (Ranger felt really weird basically scheduling a group sex session, like he was penciling range time into his calendar.)

Vince: "What if she isn't happy with the plan? We can't force her. I don't want to upset her."

A few of the men looked worried that Vince's fear was true.

Hector: "She will be fine with it. She NEEDS it. If she knows we are ALL on-board, everything will be good." He stepped off the wall and stood up taller, "We ARE all good right?"

Each Rangeman sitting at the conference room table banged their fist on the top twice in turn. Their way of saying 'I'm in'. Ranger stood and dismissed the men. He had to go upstairs and talk to Jessie, this day was becoming such a cluster fuck.

Ranger took Wyatt upstairs with him, where he found Jessie on the couch watching a British cooking show. She sat up when he came in, happy to see them both. Wyatt walked directly over to her and plopped down by her feet. She studied her best friend for a moment. "Who did he heal?" Her question was delivered with tension, but not anger. Wyatt rolled his eyes up at her and huffed. "Diesel came to my office just a little while ago. He had a minor injury. And news." When Jessie leaned over to get a better look at the dog, Ranger could see she was laying against a heating pad. Jessie closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. When she opened her eyes and peered at him again, her voice was softer, "Postea sit proprium remedium ardet. Et ut melius nosti.". Ranger had only caught a few words, Latin wasn't really in his wheelhouse. Wyatt nosed her hand in understanding and went to sleep.

Jessie patted the couch cushion next to her as an invitation for Ranger to sit, "So, what's the damage?". Ranger was torn between feeling proud of her strength and wanting nothing more than to shield her from the news. "Diesel believes that Destroyer and his crazies will be coming here in the next few days, said we should be prepared." Jessie stared at her hands, waiting for the rest. When she didn't speak right away he continued. "He says that some of them have developed a speed ability and a at least one is into fire... but he wasn't sure on the rest." Jessie smirked, to her, neither of those powers were that impressive. Still she waited for him to finish his report. Ranger sighed, "Diesel also said that the counsel will not let him help in the fight, which I don't understand." Jessie lifted her head and looked him square in the eye, her expression was fierce. "They don't want Diesel to get involved becuase they are hoping Destroyer and I kill each other. Then neither of us can pose a problem in the future." Her tone was full of loathing. "What they don't understand is that if I'm going down, I would be damn sure to take the entire counsel with me first."

Ranger was not a stupid man, he knew there was bad blood there, he also knew that this was not the time to pry. "Diesel did want to pass on a message about killing Destroyer...". Jessie's eyes lit up, she was hoping it was something greusome and painful. "He said, and I quote, Take it all-use it-then get rid of it.". She continued to watch him closely, likely seeing if he had any idea what that cryptic little tidbit really meant. Crap, that was not the method she would have chosen. This day was turning into such a cluster fuck.

Ranger started to fidget, or at least a Ranger version of fidgeting. Jessie cocked her head to the side, "What is it Carlos?". She hated that he seemed so uncomfortable. His face softened when she used his first name, it bolstered his resolve a little more. "Diesel wanted to make sure I was prepared, and my men, for boosting your strength before this fight..." She raised her eyebrow, waiting him out. "He said you are going to need to have all the power possible to end this." Jessie chuckled, "So are you coming here to tell me you are on board or not?" He could see she was apprehensive about his answer. Ranger leaned back against the couch cushion and closed his eyes, much like his position just an hour ago downstairs. "Loba, I understand what needs to be done. I have already spoken to the team, they are all on board. We will all help you in any way we can... if that is what you want." Jessie let out a breath of relief. Having Ranger's blessing and the cooperation of the Rangemen was one battle she wouldn't have to deal with.

Jessie studied him for a moment, "What is making you so uncomfortable about this Carlos?" She had seen the change in him when she used his name, was hoping it would continue to keep him at ease. "For a long time, I thought I wasn't able to give a relationship a fair chance, with my dangerous work and lifestyle. I held people at arm's length, only letting a select few get close. I always thought it would be unfair to start something with a woman, only to die in a third world country and leave her alone in the end. Now, I know that I could be that man I always wanted to be, but find that I am not enough for the woman I want... It's a shitty feeling. BUT, it is MY problem Loba, and I will work through it. You are incredible, I would do just about anything to help you...to make you happy." Well fuck, didn't that just about melt an unmentionable's heart.

Jessie took his large mocha hand in hers and gave it a squeeze. "Ranger, I think you are looking at this the wrong way. It's not that you aren't enough. Shit, for most women on this Earth you are too wonderful. I'm just the exception to the rule. Besides, the only way I am going to get through this bullshit is with you by my side, as my partner. I think if you stop looking at the negatives and start focusing on the positives, you will see that we can get through this, ALL of us. If it helps any, I'm a little nervous about feeding off of your men. I've become friends with them, I don't want any awkwardness after... I would like you to be involved the whole time, if that's OK.". Admitting her feelings about the situation did make Ranger feel better, especially knowing she wanted him with her. "Are you sure the men are game? They undestand what will need to happen?".

Ranger gave her a real smile, the kind that sent a shiver down her spine. "Oh, they get it. They are all ready, willing, and able." He laughed, the timber of his voice dropping a few octives. "We are all at your service, anytime you need it...". Shit, her heating pad must be on too high, it was getting hot in here. Ranger ran his thumb up her hand seductively, "So Loba, how do you want to do this?" The question made her core tighten as her stomach flipped over, "Oh Carlos, it's going to be a loooong night." She wagged her eyebrows and then sighed, "I need to think about this, I'm pretty depleted right now. It's going to take a while to recoup what I'm missing and then store up more power.". He nodded his head in understanding. "Plus, some of your men need to keep working, or at least keeping an eye out for Destroyer and his band of goons. Let me shower and think about it, I'll figure something out.". She stood gingerly, favoring most of her joints as she walked to the bedroom. Ranger was sure she was the most special woman he had ever met.

(In Latin: Next time, let him heal his own little burns. He should know better.)


	36. Chapter 36:And steal your pain away

_AN: Not sure there is a smut warning_ adquate _enough to cover the next two chapters... Still not getting paid. Enjoy... -UB_

As Jessie washed in the shower she ran different scenarios and possibilities through her mind. This feeding thing was tricky business, especially when it needed to be done right. It wasn't as simple as saying 'hey let's have an orgy!'… Thanks to her influence, for better or worse, she could wear a man out pretty quickly. The plain fact was that men did not have the same recovery time as women, even Rangemen. What she put Hector through last week was an exception, and something she needed to avoid. It would do no good to have all of Ranger's men so wore out that they were off their game when Destroyer attacked. Jessie stood under the hot water for a few extra minutes. She was thankful for Haywood's large water tanks. She was also thankful that she had gotten her wax job before leaving Miami. When she started to prune, she figured her plan was as air-tight as it was going to get.

Jessie stepped out of the shower and looked at the clock, it was just approaching 2pm. She threw on Ranger's discarded tee-shirt from last night and made her way to the kitchen to find a Pepsi. Ranger was sitting at the bar on his phone, as she neared him, he hung up and smiled at her. She was glad to see that he looked more excited than put-off now. When Jessie told him she needed him to be her partner, she wasn't exaggerating. As she popped the top on her soda she shared her plan with Ranger. "I think the men should be divided into four groups, with you there each time. That way, plenty of guys are still on duty… and I won't wear them all out too quickly." Of course the last part she accentuated with a lecherous grin.

She grabbed the notepad from her grocery list off the bar and made Ranger a list with times and men. When she slid it to him, he raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure you want those three first?". She smiled and nodded her head confidently. "Loba, you have my men coming at 2:30, 4:30, 6:30, and 8:30..." Jessie laughed, "Oh their gonna be coming more often than that..." Ranger's shoulders shook as he held in his chuckle, she was something. Jessie then took the pad back and made a note in between the second and third block. "Somebody from here or here is going to need to make some food for everyone to eat, they'll need to recoup their strength..." Ranger was starting to take the entire endeavor more seriously, seeing Jessie plan for contingencies like fuel and duty shifts reminded him that this wasn't just about sex. "OK Loba, I'll give them their marching orders." His smile would have ruined her panties, if she was wearing any. "Good, I'm gonna lay down for a cat nap. Just bring them in when it's time". And she walked back to the bedroom.

True to his word, Ranger sent a mass text to his men telling them when to come up to 6 and who should make sure there was food ready. It was a surreal thing, texting the Rangemen, his brothers, about a group sex night. He shook his head and looked over at Wyatt who was still asleep on the floor. No help there. He thought her choice to have Hal, Junior, and Woody come to the apartment first was strange. They were likely to be the gentlest of all, shit Hal blushed at the mention of female anatomy. On the other hand, Jessie wasn't at a hundred percent herself yet, maybe that was her reasoning. He had seen her nearly lose control with desire, it almost did him in. On second thought, her plan was brilliant. He DID NOT want to have to call Hal's family and explain why he ended up at St. Francis…

At 2:29 there was a knock on her door. Wyatt was still so tired he didn't even respond. Ranger walked over and let in a smiling Woody, followed by Junior and Hal who looked moderately nervous. Ranger stepped aside and allowed them entrance, shutting the door behind them. Hal had a pink tinge to his cheeks, "Are you sure this is what she wants boss?". Ranger appreciated that Hal cared about Jessie so much already, her comfort being his primary concern. "Yes, she is good with it. I think she's looking forward to it actually." Woody's smile grew, "Where is she?". Ranger told them about her nap, pointing to the bedroom. Before leading the men to their doom, or Jessie, Ranger walked over to Wyatt and squatted down. He placed his hand on his head and stroked him a few times. Wyatt opened one blurry eye. "Vamos a ayudar a mamá, avíseme si hay problemas. Ella estará a salvo con nosotros." (We're going to help mamma, let me know if there's trouble. She will be safe with us.) Either Ranger was hallucinating, or the dog nodded at him before going back to sleep.

Standing and shaking his head, he beckoned the first three victims, or participants, over with a nod. Ranger walked into Jessie's bedroom with the others following a discrete distance behind. Jessie was asleep, though he could tell she wasn't all the way out. Studying her for a moment was enough to take his breath away. She had thrown the covers over her legs and then kicked one out. Laying on her side with one knee drawn up to her chest, her entire right leg was exposed from toe to hip. The men had a nice view of her shapely ass. She was hugging the pillow he had used last night. Ranger approached her, slowly running his finger from her ankle up to her thigh as he called her name. Jessie opened her eyes and smiled, "Is it time Carlos?". God those words had never sounded so sexy.

"Yes Loba, the men are here to help you. To be with you. We are ALL ready." Jessie turned her head a fraction and looked up to see Woody, Hal, and Junior standing at the foot of her bed, transfixed. She was worried Hal was going to stroke out before anything even started. She looked back over at Ranger who had sat himself on the bed beside her, continuing to rub her thigh. "Carlos, I think they need a demonstration. They don't know what to expect… And… I could use a little assistance here. Do you think you can help me?" She damn near purred the last part. Ranger had a smug look on his face, "You know I can Loba.". Jessie addressed the others, "You can undress if you like, make yourselves comfortable. There is no pressure. You don't have to participate in anything you don't want to. But just know, you will be coming more than once." Woody and Junior were already starting to remove their boots, Hal was breathing heavier than normal.

Jessie rolled over delicately, trying to not piss her sore body off anymore than necessary, and sat upright. She had managed to keep most of herself covered in the move. She ran her fingers through her hair and cracked her neck with a wince. She closed her eyes and concentrated, trying to remember where she left her mp3 player. Mentally locating it in the kitchen, she floated it into the bedroom, past Junior, to land on the nightstand. Just exerting that energy seemed to drain her much more than it should have. Hal noticed her further discomfort. "Jessie, until we help you, let us get things for you, OK?". She smiled at him, he was such a sweet man. Seeing her in pain like that helped to calm his nerves. She looked at Ranger and winked as Godhead started to play Penetrate.

Ranger removed his shirt and kicked off his boots, leaving his cargos on for now. He crawled over to her on the bed, a panther ready to devour his prey. When he was near enough to reach her, she held up her arms so he could remove the tee-shirt she had stolen. There was a collective gasp from behind him as the three men laid their eyes on all of her creamy flesh. Ranger pushed her back gently, making sure she was comfortable on her pillows. He laid himself down beside her as they kissed. It was slow, painfully slow. He was setting a tone and she knew it, so did the others. She laced her fingers into his hair and held his head close as he ran his tongue down the side of her neck. When he found her pebbled nipple she took a shuddering breath. Ranger spent long torturous minutes worshiping each breast. The amount of lust in the room was already building to an extreme level.

Ranger trailed open-mouthed kisses down her stomach and abdomen, stopping just at the top of her bare mound. Jessie made to open her legs, but he stopped her with one large hand. Instead, he knelt up and straddled her closed shins, locking them in place. When Ranger leaned forward onto his forearms, his lips were in the perfect position. He opened his mouth and blew warm air over her delicate flesh, Jessie moaned. From Ranger's peripheral vision he could see that Woody and Junior had already stripped completely, Hal was in the process of unbuttoning his pants. That was the affect that Jessie had on people. When he darted his tongue out to lick her lips, she bucked up in response. Ranger settled his mouth over her moist flesh, using his tongue to expertly strike at her clit. With her legs pinned together, the sensation was different, wonderful. By the time the song had started to play for a second time, she was breathing harder, that gorgeous flush on her cheeks and chest was growing. When she started rocking along with his mouth's movement, he knew she was close. Her hands grasped at the sheet for purchase. When her left hand found Woody's, they intertwined their fingers. The added contact was enough to send her flying into the abyss. Jessie's silent scream was accompanied by three masculine groans of pleasure, and Ranger's laugh.

As Ranger sat himself upright he started counting in his head. Twenty-three seconds was exactly how long it took for the first comment from Woody. "Holy shit sweetheart, that was beautiful." Junior was still a little cross-eyed. Hal was looking down at himself, in disbelief as to what had just happened. Ranger told Junior to grab a few towels out of the bathroom. When Jessie opened her mouth to protest, he told her she could work her Mr. Clean magic later, now she needed to save her strength. Junior returned throwing a towel to each of the others who were much messier than when they had entered the room. Woody had yet to let go of her hand. Ranger looked him in the eyes, that silent communication was happening again. "Be careful with her, she's still in pain." Woody nodded solemnly, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. Ranger moved up to kiss her on the forehead, "I'm going to grab some waters Loba, do you want anything?". She shook her head slowly and smiled. Ranger lifted himself effortlessly from the bed and walked out to the kitchen. Jessie looked up at a completely naked Woody.

It was a testament to how skilled Ranger was with his tongue, otherwise only a blind woman would have missed how absolutely amazing Woody was when undressed. His skin was evenly tanned from his chiseled cheeks to his handsome feet. So much of his body was cut with muscle, it was like small hills and valleys were begging to be explored with her fingers and tongue. He was the perfect mix of long and lean, some parts longer than others... Woody gazed at her with a look of pure desire, "Can you roll over Sweetheart?" Jessie cocked an eyebrow but obliged him, settling herself on her stomach with her head facing the bathroom door. He smoothly moved her arms and legs into the perfect position for a massage. The thought of a good rub down was almost enough to make Jessie moan again. When she was settled, and felt the bed dip as he moved over her thighs to kneel, she started new music. Just as Woody placed his strong, warm hands on her shoulders, Evanescence began to sing Bring Me to Life.

Woody spent considerable time on all of her major muscle groups, especially her ass. In her head she was laughing about him being an 'ass-man', but in reality she was a pile of goo from his ministrations. His hands were more than magical. He had a knack for finding sore spots she wasn't even aware she had. Twenty minutes had passed and Jessie was ready for more. When Woody grazed his hands over her rear again, she lifted it slightly, hoping he would get the hit. Woody leaned up onto all fours, making his head level with hers. He kissed her forehead sweetly before running a line of hot kisses to her ear, neck, and shoulder. When he licked the delicate flesh to the side of her shoulder blade, she wiggled. Seeing that she was enjoying herself, he continued to kiss and nibble his way across her back and then down. By the time his warm tongue reached her tailbone she was making small noises of need.

Woody sat up again, opening her legs and re-positioning himself in the process. Her breathing had increased to an almost-pant. He ran his fingers over her cheeks, massaging into the muscle before dipping them toward her center. His thumbs brushed her opening… Fuck she was so wet. As he lifted her hips off the bed slightly, he stroked two long fingers downward to find her clit. She was swollen and ready. He kept stroking her, never getting her quite to the edge, just driving her crazy. Jessie sensed movement and opened her eyes to see that Ranger was now standing in front of the bathroom doorway. He was staring at her while stroking himself through his cargos.

Before she could fully appreciate how hot that was, Woody slid his hard length into her. Her guttural moan reverberated off of the walls. Ranger held eye contact with her as Woody slid in and out slowly. His pace was lazy, with no specific rhythm. Jessie was losing her mind. When she let out a small growl, Ranger chuckled. As Amy Lee started crooning for an 8th time, Woody lifted her hips enough to reach a hand under her. He quickened his thrusts while expertly rubbing her clit. One verse later and she was a goner. Jessie screamed out her release, her voice only a little louder than Woody's. He caught himself before collapsing on top of her, his brain short circuiting. The only thing he knew was that he would NEVER get that song out of his head.

Ranger noticed that Hal was less surprised by this round, but had a white-knuckled grip on the dresser. Junior was already cleaning himself up as he walked the few feet to the bed. As if they had planned it, Junior crawled onto the mattress as Woody pulled himself away. Jessie turned her head in his direction with a smile. He bent his head down to hers, "Can I clean you up gorgeous?". Jessie had no idea his voice could go so low. "You can do anything you want with me Curtis", she huskily whispered back. The sparkle in his eyes was adorable. Junior kissed her quickly and left for the bathroom where she could hear running water. When he returned, he proceeded to lovingly wash her off from head to toe with a soft, hot cloth. The temperature difference between the water and the atmosphere was awaking her skin even more. Satisfied with his work, he instructed her to look back over at Ranger. As she did so, he gingerly rolled her onto her side so her back was to his front.

Junior enjoyed exploring her many curves with his free hand while Breaking Benjamin played So Cold. His adventurous fingers ran over her inked skin, eventually finding the ticklish spot on her hip. The kisses he was placing on her neck and behind her ear were maddening. She could feel him hardening behind her. She was impressed. Jessie had her eyes closed most of the time, the better to enjoy his touches. When she did open them, Ranger was right there for her. As Junior tweaked her nipples and ground himself into her backside, she suddenly wanted him, like yesterday. Her whispered plea for more contact was all the push he needed. He reached his left hand over her hip to find her wet lips. Jessie lifted her leg just enough for Junior to press himself into her. As Junior moved his strong body against hers, his hand played her like a piano. He was murmuring little secrets into her ear. While all of Ranger's men had developed some sort of feeling for Jessie, Junior felt a different kind of connection after she saved his life.

As Junior was shorter for a Rangeman, he was perfectly poised to hit just the right spot each time he entered her. Jessie reached her arm back and scratched her fingers through his short hair. When her nails dug in deeper, he took the hint and sped up his powerful thrusts. Jessie tried to hold her orgasm back as long as she could, not wanting to let go too soon and lose the heaven she was in. Junior licked her ear lobe and pressed harder on her clit as he whispered, "Cum with me Jessie." Her willpower caved in blinding lights. He continued to push in an out, letting her ride the full ebb and flow of her release. Woody cursed quietly from the other end of the room. Hal had not made a noise this time. When he was satisfied that she had finished, he nudged her backward so she was laying face-up. Junior looked into her eyes, communicating many unspoken thoughts and feelings. Jessie heard them all. He kissed her with pure abandon, a more tangible demonstration of his new love for her. When he got off the bed with a crooked smile, he immediately went to get more water. Jessie laid there like a puddle of melted chocolate while he affectionately cleaned her off again, before administering to himself.

When Jessie looked at Ranger, he had a true smile on his face. She gave him the same in return. Her eyes slid over to Hal, who looked like he was teetering on the brink. It was as if his body wanted him to move closer but his mind was unsure. Bless his heart, he had now cum three times in less than ninety minutes, but he was already losing blood to his southern hemisphere. Though he was only semi-erect, he was very large. Jessie cocked her head to the side and gave him a gentle tilt of her lips, hoping to convey that he needn't do anything he wasn't comfortable with. Hal looked at her, almost begging for direction, or permission. "Henry, we can stop now if you want." He had forgotten that she knew his full name. He slowly shook his head. Jessie lifted her hand, holding it out in invitation. Hal's steps were quiet on the wood floor as he neared the side of the bed. He kept looking at her like he thought she would send him away any moment. Jessie wondered who had broken his trust in the past and how quickly she could hide the bodies. With a jolt of inspiration, she started the mp3. Broken by Seether was the ideal song for both Hal and their current situation.

Hal laid himself down on the bed causing as little movement as possible. Jessie kept still, afraid to spook him. It saddened her. Ranger's voice from a few feet away was almost too quiet to hear. "She won't hurt you, she's different." Hal considered the words of his leader, a man he trusted above any other. He looked Jessie in the eye, "But what if I hurt her?" Jessie thought there might be two different conversations happening here, but tried her best to keep up with the concerns he was having. "Henry, I will be fine. You have already helped me, just by being here. You won't hurt me darling." His look became a little more intense, "Are you sure Jessie?" She fought the urge to just jump him, rip the band-aid off so to speak. "I've never been more sure about anything. I would love to be with you." His smile could have lit up the city of Trenton as he moved over her.

Jessie ran her small hands down his incredibly large chest, her eyes wanted to glaze over from simply admiring his spectacular physique and baby-soft skin. When her vision made its way to his fully hard cock, she had to stop herself from showing an outward reaction. For a split second she was worried he wouldn't fit. Holy Hannah, this was going to be something. Jessie peered up at him again, batting her lashes and biting her lip, "Please Henry". An invisible button had been pushed, Hal's natural instincts triggered. The kiss he gave her had fluids pooling between her thighs. As they kissed, learning the feel of each other for the first time, Jessie felt a quick spike in her power level. Hal was full of his own kind of power, she was able to take directly from him in little bits. It was something she had never experienced before. Later on, when Jessie would have the chance to reflect on this, she would discover that his power came from his untarnished humanity.

The power spikes, the feel of his mouth on hers, the scent of his body, it was becoming too much. When she wrapped her legs around his hips and urged him closer he moved without hesitation. Leaning his head down he took a breast into his mouth, rolling his tongue over her sensitive nipple. Her cries for more were well passed the point of begging. Hal lifted his head, looked directly into her soul, and entered her in one enormous thrust. Jessie's eyes widened as he gave her a moment to adjust. The excited look on her face let him know it was OK to move. And move he did. With legs the size of small tree trunks, Hal had more force behind every stroke. He also had the ability to piston in and out of her with greater speed. He held himself above her, scared to apply too much weight to her small frame. It was all Jessie could do to just hold on to his forearms as he sent her higher and higher. She moved one of her legs to lay along his on the bed, giving him access to her throbbing clit every time their bodies made contact. When Jessie started chanting about deities Hal had never even heard of, he knew she was close. That was a good thing, because he was barely holding on... she was so damn tight.

Jessie held both of her arms out toward the sides of the bed and plead, "Ranger, te necesito aquí.". (Ranger, I need you here.) Ranger took hold of her right hand from his side of the bed. Junior and Woody hurried to the other side, understanding what was about to happen. Woody took her other hand while Junior grabbed her wrist. Those fabled stories of white lights or fireworks were a pale comparison to the orgasm that swept through all of them but Ranger. Woody and Junior both collapsed onto their side of the bed, not caring that they were naked and tangled up. Hal would have literally crushed Jessie had Ranger not stuck his arm out to stop the large Rangeman from falling forward. Jessie was still shaking, even after Ranger's push sent Hal backwards and out of her. It took everyone a few minutes to gather their wits, regain the feeling in their limbs. Ranger pulled more clean towels out of the bathroom linen closet and distributed them. He took the time to clean Jessie up himself. Watching her chest rise and fall as she caught her breath, he could tell that her pain had decreased some, but was not totally gone. He was a little disappointed to see that her eyes were not glowing yet. He admonished himself for letting her go that long without feeding her powers and healing her own injuries. No more. From now on, if he could help it, she would ALWAYS have what she needed… including his men.

Ranger could hear the sound of footsteps in the hallway outside Jessie's apartment, signaling the arrival of the next group of Rangemen. Looking down at her content face and over to his men who were slowly donning their cargos, he held in a laugh. When Ranger opened Jessie's bedroom door and walked out to the living room, Zero, Lester, and Zip stood there with stunned expressions. Behind Ranger came a half dressed Junior, a completely disheveled Woody, and a strutting Hal. Who knew Hal had swagger? Hal had closed Jessie into her room, giving her a little privacy while the men spoke. Zip and Zero were trying to remain calm. Lester didn't even bother faking a Zen state, "So? What was it like? What do we need to know?". Woody whistled while Junior said it was "fucking intense". When Hal spoke up, without blushing, every other man took note. "She is an amazing woman, you must give her everything you have. But be careful with her. If anyone hurts her in any way, I will be the last person you ever see." And with that he walked out the door. Junior and Woody fell onto the couch, trying not to bust a gut from the look on Lester and Zip's faces. Zero had a different level of understanding where Jessie was concerned, he was not as shocked by Hal's new bravado.

Ranger looked at his watch, 4:30 exactly. Fuck he had been hard for two hours already and didn't know when HE would get any relief. He gave the newest three 'the look' and muttered, "lucky bastards" under his breath. "Come on men, it's time". Ranger led them to the bedroom door, behind which they would find their heaven and their hell. When they entered, Jessie was not in the bed, which had been straightened up. Ranger heard water running in the bathroom and waited a beat before approaching the door. Lester, Zero, and Zip were standing near the bed, the anticipation they were showing was endearing. Just as Ranger made to knock, Jessie opened the door with a smile. "Sorry, tiny bladder.", she offered as an explanation. Ranger chuckled. The others finally caught sight of her as she stepped further into her bedroom. Clad in nothing more than her light blonde hair, their mouths fell open.

Unlike the first go-round, none of these Rangemen needed to be invited to undress. The speed at which Lester shed himself of all of his weapons and clothes was nothing short of miraculous. Jessie leaned against Ranger, her back to his front, admiring the show. When Zero bent down to pick up the shirt he had dropped, Jessie released a satisfied sigh. Ranger pinched her ass. She was more than impressed at how well he was handling all of this. She knew he cared for her, his ability to set any caveman-like ideas aside and focus on her needs was proof of the depth of his feelings. She just hoped that all this worked out, the men, the power, the upcoming battles…She wasn't worried about winning this war, she was worried about losing Ranger and her new friends.

With Lester, Zero, and Zip before her in all their natural glory, Jessie fought the urge to count eenie meenie minie mo… Ranger, as if reading her mind, started to laugh in earnest. He whispered into her ear, loud enough for the others to hear him, "Who's your first victim Loba?". Zero wasn't phased, he'd seen her in action up close. Lester wagged his brows, but Zip suddenly looked a little hesitant. And... we have a winner. Jessie pretended to be examining them, like livestock at auction. She was really just letting them squirm a minute longer while enjoying the feeling of Ranger's strength behind her. It was all Lester could do to keep his hand from shooting into the air in a 'pick me!' move. Jessie winked at Zero who was noticing the humor in the situation. "I think I'd like Zip first... if that's OK." Lester looked crestfallen, Zero smirked, Zip paled slightly. She was stronger, Ranger could see it in her demeanor. Maybe not 100%, but these men were going to get a more active Jessie than the first three.

She walked over to Zip, taking his hand as the alluring beat of Slept So Long by Jay Gordon began to play from the nightstand. Ranger nodded his head toward the chairs by the window, opposite the bathroom, and the others made themselves comfortable. Ranger took up his post near the bathroom door, ready to be at her side in a millisecond. She led Zip to the bed, showing him how and where she wanted him to sit. He was positioned comfortably up against the headboard, his legs straight out in front. Jessie, still moving a little slower than normal, crawled over to him and straddled his thighs. Zip bit his lip as the heat of their skin made contact. As she examined his handsome face and the tightness of his body, she saw that his fists were clenched at his sides. He was staring at her lips. It dawned on her that Zip was likely the youngest of the Rangemen, maybe 25. Cripes she hoped she didn't break him. His rigid posture was a sure sign of his attempt at self-control. Needing to snap him out of his internal musings she asked, "Zip, what's your real name?". Her voice was soft, seductive. His eyes lifted to hers, "Raul". She shuddered, the sound of his name made his natural accent come alive. As she spoke to him, she gently opened his hands and guided them to her waist. "Raul, relax. Just do whatever feels right." She emphasized her point by sliding up further so her core was pressed against his throbbing length.

She leaned forward and their lips met. There was a spark there, especially for him. As they kissed, exploring with their mouths and hands, Jessie began to move to the music. It took long minutes before the need for air overcame them. Pulling apart with a gasp, Zip kept his hands firmly on her ass. He couldn't have let go at that moment even if Ranger had ordered him to. He lifted his knees, placing his feet flat on the bed behind her. Jessie leaned back, appreciating the chance to rest a little, though she never stopped gyrating. As they stared at each other, a current of electricity traveled around the room. When Zip started signing to the song, in perfect pitch, Jessie threw her head back and moaned loudly. He took that opportunity to run his calloused fingers over her breasts, squeezing her nipples before finding the source of wetness in his lap. When he pinched her clit while singing, her eyes snapped open and she smiled.

Jessie lifted up just enough to impale herself in one smooth motion. In their current position, neither could move that much, but it didn't matter. What they couldn't accomplish through traditional thrusting was achieved through circular motions that damn near did her in. As the song picked up pace for a fourth time, so did Jessie. Zip helped her to move, recognizing she was close. Watching her grind in such a sinful way, seeing her lust, hearing her moan, he was ready to explode. He brought his knees up a little further, changing her angle every-so-slightly. The orgasm caught her by surprise. For being so young, Zip had a thorough understanding of the female body. As she yelled his name he smiled and let his own release happen. Jessie fell forward, her head turning to the side as it landed on his chest. Her eyes locked with Ranger, who looked like he was ready to burst.

Turning her head she saw Zero in the farthest chair, his eyes closed in ecstasy. Lester was shockingly silent, that serious man was back and he was beyond turned-on. Jessie gave Zip a sweet kiss which he returned affectionately. She lifted up and plopped down next to him on the bed, pleased that her pain was even better now. Zip stood on shaky legs as Lester and Zero communicated without speaking. When Zero nodded, Lester stood. Ranger moved like he was heading back for more towels but Jessie stopped him. She was strong enough to clean up now. When she blinked and made all the extra bodily fluids disappear, Lester gave her a feral look. She recognized that look, he was a man who knew what he wanted. He was a man who was going to take what he wanted, and she sure as shit was going to let him.

His legs were steady as he stepped to the bed. His eyes were already fucking her, he was already hard. She blinked again filling the room with the synthesized intro to Sin by Nine Inch Nails. He didn't even seem to notice the music. Lester was on her before she could react, he had her hands in a gentle grip above her head, his lips fused to hers. His free hand moved down her left side to squeeze her ass. It was perfect. This was a change of pace she was ready for. Her legs moved to wrap around his waist but he stopped her, placing them one at a time on his shoulders. Being completely open to him didn't make her feel vulnerable, it was hot as hell. When he let go of her hands, she took the hint and left them where he had placed them.

From his vantage point he could see all of her below, and he wanted every square inch. His look softened briefly when their eyes met. She knew he was asking permission. That turned her on even more. Jessie's pupils dilated, "Lester, Fuck me.". He licked his palm and stroked himself a few times, driving her wild. When he stuck the tip in, she tried to raise up to take more of him. He wouldn't allow it. Jessie gave him a dirty look and he laughed. The fucker laughed. Jessie growled fiercely, which only served to bring the heat back into Lester's aura. He pushed into her, centimeter by centimeter until he was fully sheathed. His stillness was a blessing and a curse. As the song quickened he grabbed her hips and began pumping into her in rhythm with the music. Jessie gripped the pillow behind her head and made every effort to not scream.

She always guessed Lester was a ladies man, now she knew she was right. Where Zip had been naturally good at pleasing a woman, it was evident that Lester had had plenty of practice. He had perfected the art of sex. Reaching up, he tilted her feet so they locked together behind his head. His right hand went to to clit while his left moved underneath her rear. When she felt a sure finger press against her backdoor as he continued to thrust and rub, the roar she let loose was almost frightening. It was possibly one of the longest orgasms she had ever experienced. Lester's release was dangerous, animalistic. Zip and Zero were audibly cursing. Ranger may have been banging his head against the wall. It was hard to tell as there was very little blood making it to Jessie's brain at that moment. The shudders and shakes kept going, long after he had removed himself and fallen next to her on the bed.

It took them all a few minutes to calm down after that one, all except poor Ranger. Jessie cleaned them with a wave of her hand and rolled over to face Zero. He was still sitting in his chair, like he had no place to be. His nonchalance, the fact that he wasn't already climbing on the bed was sexy to Jessie. There was no mistaking the look he was giving her though, way beyond 'bedroom eyes'. "Rafael", she lengthened the syllables of his name in a melodic fashion. He arched an eyebrow, "Yes Jessie?" Oh shit, he was making her ask for it. His attitude was making her drip with anticipation. Then he upped the ante even more by grasping his hard cock and slowly starting to stroke himself. All the while he kept eye contact with her. Fine, two could play that game…

Jessie remained on her side, ensuring he had the best view of her assets. She bent her knee and planted one foot in front of her in a very Basic Instinct kind if move. She thought that NIN had worked well with Lester, so she cued Sanctified to start. His eyes never left hers. As she crept her fingers down her torso to her swollen lips, the other men were struggling to take full breaths. Zero wasn't bothered. Jessie began rubbing her clit, knowing exactly the right way to make herself feel good. It became a curious sexual battle of wills, who would cave first? Who would make the first move? Zero didn't look like he was giving in anytime soon. Jessie was drenched and ready to cum again. He noticed when she changed the movement of her fingers, not touching her clit directly anymore. Finally, he stood up and walked over to her. His eyes were lasers trained on hers. With the grace of a puma he laid down facing her, their bodies pressed together from the waist down. He maintained enough distance above to keep watching her. Zero lifted her bent leg and threw it over his hip. He slid into her tightness with ease. She was so wet and ready it was almost over before his first true thrust. The buildup had been too much, she was going to give into the sensation of him inside of her at any moment. He finally spoke, "You may cum now.", all the while he was moving with her at a steady pace. Jessie felt the relief begin at the top of her head, washing swiftly toward her toes. When she opened her mouth to shout his name, he lunged forward and kissed her. Effectively stifling her scream, swallowing her cry completely. When their tongues touched the pleasure amplified. She scratched at his back and bucked her hips with no sense of bodily control. They kept kissing until she was done shaking and clenching around him. He pulled his head back again and kissed her nose, a move that made her laugh. His smile was one of silliness and pride. Ranger was banging his head again. As Zero untangled his legs from hers and got off the bed, Jessie asked the room at large for the time. Lester struggled to speak clearly when he said it was 6:12. She had to stop herself from giggling at his croakiness.

Jessie had 18 minutes to help Ranger, she doubted she would need half that. As she vanished the mess and changed her mp3 to Make Me Bad by Korn, she called to him, "Lobo… take off your pants." Ranger, not used to taking orders since active duty, stripped without question. Lester, Zip, and Zero looked terrified. None of them were prepared to cum again so soon. Jessie licked her lips while looking at Ranger's straining cock. He pounced. Without words, they really weren't necessary, they found themselves on their sides in the ideal 69 position. Ranger was attacking her core like he was starved for her. Jessie was giving just as good as she got. The other men had been wonderful, but this was Ranger. There was something about being with him that made even the best lover feel sub-par. Jessie hollowed her cheeks and sucked hard. The way he was pumping into her mouth should have been alarming, but it wasn't. She dug her nails into his beautiful ass as he bit down on her clit. The orgasmic explosion that rocked the sixth floor was probably felt three counties over. When they broke apart, unable to catch their breath, Jessie's eyes were glowing. There were also three Rangemen on her bedroom floor with startled expressions.

Ranger ran his hand up and down her thigh out of habit. Jessie stretched, "Fuck ya, no pain!" Ranger's wolf grin was stunning. "Loba, you're glowing mi amor." Her smile spread to match his. "And to think, we're only half way done..." There was a distinct whimper from the floor. Ranger threw his head back and let out a howl-like laugh. Jessie checked the time again, still 8 minutes to spare… fucking awesome, she really needed a smoke and a Pepsi.


	37. Chapter 37:My gun is running out

Not wanting to risk sending her to the roof alone, Ranger insisted Jessie light-up in the bathroom. Thankfully, the exhaust fan worked really well. It took some doing but Ranger finally got Lester, Zip, and Zero motivated enough to move from their positions on the floor. He had run out to the kitchen to grab her a Pepsi, noting that Wyatt was still asleep. Convinced that she had all she needed for the next few minutes he went to the living room to wait for the 6:30 shift. Shit, this night was too surreal for words. Hearing the men exit the stairwell outside Ranger opened the door and waited a beat for Manny, Vince, Binkie, and Bobby to walk in. They were all walking stiffly, making Ranger go on alert that something had happened in the last two hours he was unaware of. Bobby's "What the hell happened in here a few minutes ago?!" was amusing. That was also when Ranger realized that all of his men were walking around with massive hard-ons.

Before Ranger could answer him, a mostly naked trio of men limped their way out of Jessie's bedroom. Zero had made it as far as cargos and one boot. Zip was holding his cargos up with one hand and carrying his boots in the other. Lester was still stark naked and dazed. Bobby's eyes widened as he turned to Ranger. The unasked questions were enough to make him laugh again. God, he hadn't laughed this much in a long time. The three amigos threw themselves down onto the couches with a huff. Wyatt sighed and rolled over. Vince and Manny were looking at each man and back to Ranger, Binkie stood with his hands behind his back bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Just as Manny was about to break the stunned silence, Junior and Woody walked in carrying large trays of food. Hal brought up the rear, still walking with a strut, holding loaves of garlic bread and a giant salad. None of the food-bearers were surprised to be fully erect. Ranger lifted an eyebrow at Junior who said he wasn't much of cook but made a decent spaghetti. Lester lifted himself off the couch and hobbled over to the kitchen to locate plates and silverware. He proceeded to stand there au-naturale and shovel spaghetti into his yap. Zero and Zip at least had the decency to make a plate and sit down before refueling their tanks. The new men watched them eat and became even more concerned about what had taken place behind that bedroom door.

By the time Lester had consumed enough carbohydrates to think straight again, he started talking to the others in between bites. "Oh you guys are in so much trouble…", he chewed a little more, "I think she's back to full strength, no wonder there are four of you now...". The ambiguity of his statements was not doing very much to set the others at ease. Zip and Zero found it fucking hilarious. Ranger thought it best to not comment at all. Woody looked seriously at Ranger, "Is her pain really gone now?". At Ranger's nod Woody relaxed and smiled painfully, "Then do you know when this will go away?", Woody looked down toward the large bulge in his pants. Ranger shook his head and tried to not chuckle. He guessed there was at least one benefit to being immune to her full powers.

Ranger eyed his watch and then his men. Binkie bounced a little higher. When he pointed to the bedroom door without saying a word, the others started to move. From behind, Bobby, Manny, Vince, and Binkie heard a mixture of encouragement and threats. The highlights were: "Hurt her and die." "Good luck!" "Don't be scared, man up!" and "Poor bastards are so fucked...". Ranger stopped them before they could enter. "Her eyes have started to glow, but that's good. The first six healed her pain, the rest of us need to give her extra power for the fight." His reminder that this was all being done for a purpose was not missed by any of them. Bobby had major questions regarding her pain and the healing, but wisely left his medic persona at the door. Ranger placed his hand on the doorknob, "Remember, no matter what happens, how bright her eyes get, its just Jessie in there with us.".

As soon as he entered the room he felt the difference. Jessie was propped up on the bed, looking like total wickedness. The soft white sheets were not doing much to hide her curves. Her eyes were still glowing faintly, though her smile was brighter. Ranger walked over to Jessie and sat down, his hand going straight to her thigh. "How are you doing Loba?" She cocked her head to the side, "I haven't felt this good in a really long time." She peered over at the newest group of Rangemen, wanting to gauge their reactions to her and the situation. No one looked scared or uncomfortable, mostly the anticipation of the unknown was written in their stances and looks. She saw that Binkie appeared to be the most at-ease, she smiled at him. Jessie leaned closer to Ranger, allowing the sheet to slip a little further down her torso. She didn't want to be rude by whispering in front of the men, but needed his advice. She asked Ranger a few questions. When he nodded his head and smiled, Jessie was very pleased.

She placed her full, glowing attention on Binkie, "Brian… would you come here please? You have something I need." Poor Binkie almost lost his footing as he walked to the bed. Jessie moved herself upward, letting the sheet fall completely as she knelt before him. His eyes traveled over her exposed flesh in appreciation. Jessie could almost feel his touch, though he hadn't moved his hands. When she told him he was wearing too many clothes, he chuckled and stripped. As efficient as every other Rangeman, he was soon standing before her wearing only his handsome smile. Jessie gave him a sincere glance, "I will not hurt you. I promise.". When he nodded that he understood, she used her telekinesis to physically move him closer. He was startled at first, but knew not to fight it. He really did trust her in this. Between her power and her instruction, Binkie found himself lying in the very middle of the king-sized bed, a fluffy pillow under his head. The light was fading in the room as the sun sat for the evening. Jessie used her mind to turn on the bathroom lights and then close the door most of the way. The subtle glow from the bathroom sent a ray of misty light over the bed.

Jessie moved herself over to him, bending to straddle his broad waist. She tilted her eyes down to study his milky complexion and scruffy chin. He was too sexy for his own good. Binkie kept still, happy to see what she would do, really happy with his current view. When the Deftones began to play Change from the nightstand, his fantasies became a reality. Leaning down to kiss him, Jessie ever so slowly began to move her hips. The moisture blanketing his erection was hot and smooth. As her tongue created erotic sensations in his mouth, her core pulsed over him in the same rhythm. Binkie was having an out-of-body experience. She was fucking him and he wasn't even inside of her yet. Bravely, he reached a hand up to cup her breast. Her moan of blessing was all the nudge he needed. She kept rubbing herself on him, creating a divine friction for them both, as she worked his mouth into a state of bliss. The tension between them grew, the lust in the room was stifling.

When Jessie felt the bed dip she broke apart from Binkie's swelling lower lip to look to her left. Ranger was propped up by the headboard, undressed and hard. His knees were bent, allowing enough space for Vince who was also naked and laying on his side. To her right she found a mirror image, with Bobby by the headboard and Manny at the bottom of the mattress. Holy Shit. All five of these men were nude, hard, and staring at her like she was the biggest prize on Earth. None of the men were close enough to touch each other, but all within her easy reach. She looked back over to Ranger and mouthed a thank you, he winked in return. The volume on her mp3 grew louder as the same song started to replay. Jessie leaned back down and concentrated all of her efforts and power feeding on the room as a whole. She had to focus on her task and their pleasure or she would lose control and forget to take in everything she needed. Unfortunately, thinking that clearly was not easy with her current surroundings.

She returned to her previous pace of rubbing and kissing, feeling the moisture dripping from his tip mixing with her own. His warm hands expertly moved over her sides, down her spine, over her ass. He settled his palms on her hips, allowing the expanse of his fingers to splay over her as she moved. When his thumbs worked their way closer to her center, she knew she needed to take the plunge so to speak. Jessie lifted her body just enough to give her hand room. She took him by the cock and plunged down onto him in one painfully pleasurable movement. Binkie was not a small man, she needed time to adjust to him. Jessie rode him long and hard through two more song repeats, it was an incredible experience for Binkie. He was able to watch her moving above him, study the way her muscles would move, how her skin would change colors. He enjoyed it when he trailed his fingers from her collarbone to her navel and she got goosebumps. Bringing his thumbs back to her core, he inched them closer to her clit. Jessie's pace quickened as she rocked over him. His eyes rolled back in his head.

As the bedroom filled with the sounds and scents of heavy breathing from six people and their pheromones, Binkie thumbed her clit with greater force and Jessie came for the 9th time that night. Somehow, the others had managed to control their aim, not showering each other as they also came. Ranger, still hard, was about to bite his bottom lip off. Without a second thought, Jessie vanished the mess and turned to Manny. He was staring at her in awe. His chocolate brown eyes were saucers, his breathing was labored. Having just been shook by his release, it was not surprising he wasn't physically ready for more. That just wouldn't do… Jessie closed her eyes and concentrated, when she opened them she was looking directly at his cock. Using her telekinesis in small increments, she started to send blood from other areas of his body to his dick. Manny's eyes grew even bigger as he watched her fill him to standing. Jessie smirked, swung her leg off of Binkie and straddled Manny in a reverse cowgirl. One fluid movement that took less than ten seconds. As she thrust down onto his reborn erection, the mp3 came to life. House of 1000 Corpses by Rob Zombie was probably not the song most people would equate with sex, Jessie was different…

She rode Manny in reverse like a woman possessed. His placement on the bed, not to mention his utter shock, left him quite useless in the whole exchange. Jessie didn't care. She had reached a point in her feeding where her thoughts were far more animal than human. As the song picked up she slammed herself down onto him harder. He was going to have bruises on the tops of his thighs from where her hands were gripping him. It was worth it. When Jessie leaned herself backward, Manny grabbed a handful of her short hair. He held her head in that position as she pumped up and down. When he reached around to pinch her clit she screamed out a release that made her temporarily blind. Bobby, Vince, and Binkie grunted and groaned as they came again. Jessie was panting, though not because she was out of breath. She lifted off of Manny and scooted around on her hands and knees so that she was forming a cross over Binkie's stomach. Her ass remained pointing to the side of the bed where Bobby and Manny attempted to regain their sanity.

Jessie stared into Ranger's eyes. He recognized the beast inside of her had come out to play. How someone so small could wield that much power and energy was amazing to him, he loved her even more in that moment. Her green eyes were even brighter than when they had started, Ranger wondered if it made her vision different. Jessie was not in a conversational mood, she wanted more and she wanted it yesterday. Without turning around, she 'encouraged' Bobby's impressive dick to swell to its maximum. He cursed from his spot at the head of the bed. Magicking the mess while cuing the next song, she moved his person directly behind her shapely rear end. She had the presence of mind to whisper "Grab me Bobby." before Marilyn Manson's Redeemer began and she pushed herself backward, enveloping his engorged cock.

The breath that Bobby sucked in was sexy, she wanted him to make that noise again. Bobby shook his head, clearing his dreamlike state. He would damn sure be an active participant in this, no matter how medically impossible it should be. He grabbed her hips forcefully and shot forward with a thrust that moved her entire body. Jessie growled low and long, meeting him with each impact. Their union was a fight to see who could press harder into the other, who could knock the other off balance. Her core was throbbing with need as he stroked over all of the right spots inside. She lifted her left hand off the bed, Binkie was kind enough to place a palm on her stomach to help her keep balance. When she moved her fingers down to rub herself she made eye contact with Vince. The look he gave her was exactly what she wanted to see, he knew he was next and he was ready.

Three hard thrusts later and they both almost went backwards off of the bed. Manny stopped Bobby just before he toppled off the fluid and sweat-slicked sheets. Binkie had cum straight up onto Jessie's stomach. Vince, pulling from a reserve of strength he wasn't even aware of, actually stood up from his spot on the bed. Breathing heavy, flushed, covered in his own cum, he held his head up and walked around the bed to where Bobby was still trying to regroup. Vince pushed Bobby to the side, letting him fall on the pillow he had previously occupied. Jessie chuckled, her laugh was so filled with desire she didn't sound human. She swept their mess away and wiggled her ass invitingly. Vince took a hold of her to keep her still. Who knew her Reggae Rangeman could be such a trooper? As Puddle of Mudd played Control, he entered her. Jessie was beyond impressed that she hadn't had to manipulate his manhood with her powers. When he reached down and lifted her top half up to meet his, the angle change was perfect. Binkie, afraid of making a mess again, moved to the far corner of the bed by Ranger's feet. Vince's sure hands moved over her torso, exploring her breasts, her abdomen. Leaning his head down to her left side, he bit the place where her shoulder and throat met. Jessie mewled in satisfaction. Ranger was unable to take any more, his legendary control was long gone. As he stroked himself in front of her, Jessie let loose another gush of fluid from her core. Vince shuddered but kept pounding into her.

With a firm grip on her left nipple Vince used his first two fingers to apply the perfect pressure to her clit. When Jessie shouted, "Cum with me", Ranger knew she was speaking directly to him. As her release rocketed through her body, every other man in the room moaned in pleasure. Watching Ranger squeeze every last drop out of himself was such a turn-on. Vince fell sideways, almost landing directly on Bobby. No one seemed to care at that point. Having found his own release, Ranger was ready to play again. He rolled himself under her, his face inches from her puffy, pink lips. As Jessie removed the signs of Vince from her body Ranger licked her from front to back. When she made Rob Zombie sing Pussy Liquor from the nightstand, Binkie laughed. Ranger had his arms around her thighs so he could grip her ass forcefully, holding her in place above him. He attacked her swollen nub with enough force to be painful. Jessie was so far gone at that point, she didn't notice the sensitivity.

Sitting on his face, a perfect view of his god-like body stretched in front of her, Jessie knew a big one was coming. Pun intended. The small portion of her brain that was trying to retain its humanity was shocked when she heard her own croaking voice pleading to be touched. The others responded immediately, though she didn't know if it was of their own accord or her will. Four men caressing her while Ranger sucked her clit was the trigger necessary to spark another powerful orgasm. It wasn't quite the wall-shaker she had had with Ranger before, but it was enough to knock the others to the floor.

Ranger moved out from underneath of her, the evidence of her arousal was glistening on his lips. She kissed him fiercely, loving the taste of herself in his mouth. Her eyes were glowing brighter than Ranger had ever seen them. "Loba, are you OK?". She cocked her head to the side, a move that made him feel instantly better. "I'm fucking fantastic Carlos, but I want more. I'm almost there. Tell the others to take their weapons off out there and get in here, fast... They have ten minutes or I'm bringing them in myself." She kissed him again and got off the bed. As she walked toward the bathroom she waved her hand dismissively; Bobby, Vince, Manny, and Binkie were lifted off the floor with care and placed on their own feet. They were completely clean and very stupefied.

Ranger smiled fondly at her retreating backside, even in her current state, she was still taking care of his men. Though at this point, he thought they were likely more her men than his. The idea warmed his heart even more. Ranger walked, still naked, to the bedroom door. Vince and Manny were leaning on each other for support, Bobby and Binkie were doing the same. When he stepped into the living room to find Tank, Cal, Ram, and Hector waiting, their shock was comical. Mind you, Hector was not surprised to see the men undressed or staggering. He was amazed she hadn't fucked them too silly to function. Hector knew what Jessie could do from first-hand experience, this time he was more prepared. There was no one else in the apartment besides the sleeping dog. His other men were doing their jobs elsewhere in the building, keeping watch for Destroyer.

Ranger gave instructions for the naked men to eat something and rest while telling the last four to go ahead and undress where they stood. "She is in a state, she said you all have 10 minutes or she's bringing you in by force." Hector smiled widely and rubbed his hands together. "¿Cómo está su dolor? ¿Nivel de potencia? ¿Algo que necesitemos saber?" (How is her pain? Power level? Anything we need to know?) The tone of Ranger's laugh gave a naked Ram and Cal pause, "Her pain is gone. Her powers are stronger than I've seen before. There is nothing I can tell you to prepare you for this.". He stopped in thought, "I think she is looking for a good spar, don't hold back." His wolf-grin was menacing, Hector was thrilled. Ranger checked the clock on the wall and nodded toward the door. Hector didn't need to be told twice, he marched with a purpose to the bedroom door and flung it open with a bang.

As Hector stepped into the room and found Jessie standing by the bathroom, their eyes met. In a split second she was on him, his back pressed against the dresser. Slo-mo-tion by Marilyn Manson filled the space, the bass of the song echoing off the walls. Hector took control, he had owed her a little payback and he was going to get it. He lifted her easily into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist. He spun Jessie around and slammed her into the wall beside the door. Jessie gasped pulling his shaved head closer to ravage his mouth. She wanted to be on him, in him, touching every glorious centimeter of his inked flesh. Ranger laid down on the bed to enjoy the show while Cal and Tank took seats in the chairs by the window. Ram remained standing nearby, hard enough to cut diamonds.

Hector didn't give her any warning, he buried himself inside of her brutally fast and hard. Jessie's short nails scratched into the skin of his shoulders, drawing blood. His forceful assault on her core was making the pictures on the wall rattle, Ranger could feel the movement from the bed. As Jessie clit rubbed against his pelvis he was plundering her center with reckless abandon. Her moans had become a mix of growls and sobs as she locked her legs tighter around his muscular frame. When Hector reared his head back and then sunk his teeth into the delicate flesh just below her collarbone, Jessie came with a wailing scream. He continued to pound into her, letting them ride their release to the very end. Cal, Ram, and Tank were speechless. What they had just witnessed was more primal than anything they'd ever seen in their lives. Jessie opened her glowing eyes and scanned the room quickly. Each man looked down to find themselves clean and hard once again. Hector pulled Jessie off of the wall and tossed her onto the bed where she landed near the edge on all fours. Her laugh was dripping with seduction and approval.

Ram didn't hesitate. He stepped up behind her, grabbed her roughly by the hips, and thrust hard. This had always been Jessie's favorite position. As he completed his first pump into her, David Draiman was already singing Forsaken. Ram was ecstatic with her song choice and demonstrated his approval by pushing into her with greater fury. Glowing eyes landed on Ranger who was still lounging on the bed, his cock pointing to the ceiling. For an instant, he thought he heard her voice in his head telling him to touch himself. Her face had not changed and her lips had not moved. Either she was overpowering the serum or he was just developing his own form of ESP with Jessie. He was happy to oblige her any way. As she watched him stroke his length lazily, Ram kept pounding her at a savage pace. When Ram licked his index finger and inserted it into her ass, Jessie screamed loud enough to be heard blocks away. Pumping his hand and cock in rhythm, it took only 30 seconds for Jessie to shriek in ecstasy as she came. She was clenched so tightly around him that he couldn't move. Her contractions milked him for all he was worth, making him dizzy. When she finally unclasped her inner muscles enough for him to pull away, she fell to her side and rolled to her back.

As before, each Rangeman was miraculously clean and hard again. Hector and Ranger were the only two not cursing aloud. Hector, in fact, was finding the entire situation highly fascinating. Cal stepped up to Jessie whose ass was teetering on the edge of the bed with her knees bent upward. He took each of her legs in a long-fingered hand and lifted her lower half into the air to meet his erection. They were forming a naughty human wheelbarrow as the blood rushed back to her head. Holding her by the thighs, trying hard to not bruise her, he rubbed his dick over her engorged lips a few times. When she switched songs to Wayne Static's Not Meant for Me, he entered her languidly. Looking up at him, her eyes the brightest jade green imaginable, she appreciated his tattooed chest and nipple piercings. Ram had fallen onto the bed opposite of Ranger, his eyes dark and dangerous. Cal was torn, he knew she could take a lot physically. Shit, she had kicked his ass without powers. But he also knew the female body should only be able to withstand so much. He was afraid this 'feeding' was going to cause permanent damage to her internally. Ranger sensed his dilemma and assured him that she would be fine. Jessie growled in impatience. Cal gave her a 'you asked for it' look in return and pistoned himself into her. Cal had no mercy, he was relentless in his movements, his domination. Two song repeats later and Jessie had lost the feeling in her feet. They were both sweating, the concentration on his face was sexy as fuck.

Cal was commanding her body in the best way. When he ordered her to cum in an authoritative voice, she let go and cried out. Her body shook as if she was in the midst of a seizure. Her blazing eyes were almost painful to look at directly. Cal stepped backward a few feet, giving Tank the room necessary to step in. To her surprise, he bent down and lifted her off the bed completely. A part of her was thankful that he was holding her up, she still couldn't feel her feet. Tank kissed her fondly, his gorgeous lips soft and full. She returned his kiss with equal passion as she cleaned him and re-inflated his manhood. Ram and Cal groaned. When she realized he wasn't going to put her down, Korn's Beat it Upright started to play. Hector chuckled, the pun crossing language barriers. Bracing his enormous legs in an unmovable stance, Tank lifted her enough to press his girth into her. He was huge. Bigger than Hal and Ranger, which was really saying something. Jessie was in absolute heaven. She locked her arms around his shoulders holding on for dear life as Tank used only his strong arms to bounce her up and down on his massive cock.

Jessie was saying things that no one understood. Ranger wasn't sure if it was a language he had never heard or just incoherent babbling, but it was driving him insane. Tank was still dropping her onto his length, he hadn't even broken a sweat. Every time he licked his lips Jessie became more wet. She felt so full, she knew she wouldn't last long like this. When he leaned her backwards slightly and kept pounding her, the angle was perfect for an attack on her g-spot. Ranger thought he heard her again, louder than before. If he wasn't mistaken, she had simply said, "Be ready to finish it.". He got off the bed and walked over to where Tank was standing, poised to make a move when the time was right. When Jessie came, she didn't make a sound, though her mouth was open in the shape of a scream. Tank roared like a jungle predator.

Ranger didn't miss a beat. He unlocked Jessie's legs from Tanks middle and pulled her ass backwards. Tank kept a hold of her upper body. Ranger barked an order that Jessie was too far gone to understand, but it made Hector, Cal, and Ram appear at his sides immediately. Ram took one leg while Cal took the other. Hector placed his hands under her middle. They had effectively pinned Jessie in mid-air, her legs spread wide and ready for Ranger. Jessie made eye contact with Tank just as Ranger smacked her ass, hard. She threw her head back and purred. The Devil's Rejects by Rob Zombie filled the air with a haunting strain. Ranger smacked her again. Jessie was dripping a puddle onto the wood floor below her. Ram and Cal lowered her a fraction of an inch, placing her opening right in front of Ranger. He surged forward as if moved by a magnet.

Jessie pulled Tank to her, their mouths meeting as Ranger pumped into her with alternating slaps on her cheeks. Hector slid his hand down her belly to land at the top of her mound. He moved his thumb over her clit in a tight circle. Ranger's spanking and thrusting both grew in intensity, the pain he was causing her only served to elevate her pleasure. Ranger rumbled from behind her, "Take it Loba. Now!", just as Jessie flew apart into the abyss. Her head fell to Tanks shoulder, her body throbbed and spasmed. Her ass was on fire. Each of the others shouted their releases into the room. The Haywood building shook for an instant, then all was quiet and calm. Ranger and his men were still touching her, still holding her up. She didn't need the assist any more, at that point she may as well be invincible, her powers were so charged. She could feel their weariness, they were all tired. The love she felt toward each of the Rangemen came pouring out of her in waves, wrapping each man in the building in a cocoon of strength.

Cal and Ram released her legs so she could stand as Tank let go of her upper half. Jessie's eyes were so luminous, she was lighting up the darkened room all on her own. Ranger could feel the strength and power she was sending him. It was exhilarating. In seconds, he felt fully rested and ready for anything. The looks on the other men's faces said they were receiving the same. Jessie smiled at Ranger and opened the door with her mind. Bobby and Binkie were sitting on the couch, they were back to 100% as well. Jessie walked to where Wyatt was laying and placed her hand on his head. He opened his eyes, listening to the words she was not speaking. She bent down and placed her lips on his head. Ranger heard her whisper, "mamma loves you" before she stood again. When she stepped aside, Wyatt's eyes were glowing like Jessie's, only a rich caramel color.

Ranger placed his hand on the low of her back and rubbed a gentle circle. "Loba, that was amazing. Thank you for returning our energy.". She began to smile at him and stopped, turning her head to look at the living room wall. Ranger knew she was seeing something that he couldn't. "You're welcome Carlos.". Her attention was not focused on him or anyone else. "Are you OK Jessie?", Ranger asked with concern. Finally she smiled, "I'm fucking starving. But it's gonna have to wait. Destroyer is on his way...".


	38. Chapter 38: I'll not die so easily

Jessie announced the approaching intruders like it was just another normal occurrence. There was no worry in her tone, though Ranger could sense her annoyance. The men in her apartment activated at once, calling the control room to give them a heads up. When Ranger asked her how long they had she shrugged, estimating 20 minutes or so. Jessie stretched her arms over her naked body then tilted her glowing eyes down to acknowledge she was still undressed. "Shit, I should put clothes on." Her chuckle was self deprecating. Jessie went back to the bedroom, Ranger hot on her heels. As she searched the dresser for her favorite low-rise sweat pants and a tank top Ranger folded his arms and waited for her instruction. He knew enough to admit that he wouldn't be in charge this time, he likely wouldn't even get to fight. It was hard for him to be relegated to back-up in his own building.

Jessie threw her clothes on along with her Chucks. The purple top she had chosen made her eyes look even more green and bright. Her shirt's message of "Underestimate me. That'll be fun." was all too true. When they emerged from her bedroom, fourteen Rangemen were waiting for their orders. Tank informed them that he had sent the contract workers home and secured all of the exits. His accompanying eye-roll spoke to the fact that locking their doors was not going to do much good against unmentionables. Thirty eyes were staring at Jessie as she checked the clock on the wall. "Alright guys, I think you should all get to five and watch from there. No matter how bad it looks, stay put. I'm going to draw them to the gym. I think less damage can happen there.". The men were grumbling, being benched sucked. "Look, you have all given me everything I need to get this over with. Don't for a second think that you aren't in this fight WITH me. I owe each of you… big time.". Her little pep talk bolstered their attitudes. Lester was wagging his eyebrows at the thought of being owed something by Jessie. "Ranger, I'm going to try to keep your building in tact, but I can't make any promises.". He could tell she was genuinely concerned. "Loba, you could level the place and I wouldn't care, I'm insured. As long as you come out alive and well, that's all that matters to us." He pulled her forward and kissed her passionately while the others nodded their agreement.

When they broke apart Jessie turned to Ram, "Can I borrow a Glock and the Benelli?". When Ram smiled mischievously and nodded, Jessie concentrated on the armory. Seconds later she opened her door to find the pistol and shotgun waiting for her. Ranger unhooked his thigh holster and fitted it on her left leg, below her dominant hand. Before leaving the apartment she squatted down and called Wyatt. He walked to her purposefully, though not overly excited. "Go with Ranger. I will be fine big man. It's your job to keep THEM safe and healthy. If anyone gets through...handle it.". She smiled at him as he licked her cheek, his eyes still luminous. As she stood she muttered to herself about being hungry. "Oh shit, I almost forgot...". Just as she said it, the intercom in her apartment clicked to life and E40 started to pump Go Hard or Go Home throughout the entire building. The men laughed. Someone who didn't know any better would think the Rangemen were about to have a party. Her smile was brilliant as she bopped up and down to the beat. "This shouldn't take too long.". Cocking the shotgun, Jessie blew them a kiss and walked out the door for the stairwell. The men were all semi-hard. Ranger and the guys headed out behind her with Wyatt in tow. Lester remembered to snag some extra jelly beans.

As the men filed into the control room and took positions around the bank of monitors, Manny brought up the second floor cameras on the largest viewing screens. Hector pressed a few buttons and brought the live audio up so the men could both see and hear the show. Ranger was fighting the urge to pace, his cool and calm persona was starting to slip. Jessie entered the gym and walked over to the sparring mats. She stretched for a minute, placing the shotgun within reach at her feet. She focused her attention on the main entrance doors to the Haywood building, unlocking and opening them. She then used her heightened powers to create an unbarred pathway of her choosing between the entrance and the gym's double doors. It took more concentration than she would have normally used, but she created a magical barrier around the fifth floor. Jessie had never attempted this feat, but felt she had the power to make it happen. The Rangemen could leave the area but no one else could enter unless she lifted the veil, or they were exceptionally powerful. She snickered to herself when she left the elevator out of service. Jessie sensed the first intruders before the Rangeman cameras caught them on film.

Either she was way off, or he had only sent three men to make the initial contact, again. She was REALLY insulted. She was also frustrated, this whole situation was such a pain in the ass. Diesel had said Destroyer had 25 men, why the hell was he sending three at a time? Was his plan to bore her into surrender? Jessie looked up at the security camera, her irritation was obvious. Ranger understood, it was show time. She mentally followed their progress through the building, directly down the path she had created. Standing on the mats, arms akimbo, she looked like any other woman when they entered the doors. Sure as shit, there were three of them. All large, all ugly, and by the looks of it they were also pretty dumb. Faced with someone so petite and unassuming, their eyes lit up. They thought this would be easy. They advanced on her slowly, all from the same direction. So dumb. Jessie did her best to look frightened. In the control room Hector was laughing his ass off.

One of the three ugly fuckers started to talk, his voice smooth and deep. "Ms. Matthews, you WANT to come with us. You WANT to give Destroyer your powers." Oh, so this was his first attempt, using bad guys with influence. She fought really hard to not roll her eyes. The fact that her opponent had no idea she was immune to influence was pathetic. One of the men jumped when Jessie smiled sweetly and made the intercom roar to life. As Puddle of Mudd played Psycho, Jessie's eyes started to glow brighter. The ass-hat who had tried to influence her was speaking again, in an even deeper voice. Jessie held her hand up and he froze, his mouth open in mid-word. "Look, that Barry White shit doesn't work on me. You got anything else to try?". She was right, they were morons. The other two looked at each other, no idea what their next move should be. It was obvious that Destroyer had deemed them cannon fodder. She would have felt bad for them if they weren't already low-life scum. Jessie sighed. "Well, this is ridiculous. Please tell me he's sending more than you three. Better yet, why doesn't he just come to me himself?" Again, the goons were too stunned to respond. The men in the control room chuckled when she muttered something about wasting a perfectly good song.

Jessie held her hands out toward the three men, palms up. It looked like she was waiting for someone to give her something. They were all frozen now, and they were scared shitless. Maybe they weren't that stupid after all. Jessie closed her eyes and Ranger watched in awe as an invisible current started to move between Jessie and the frozen men. There was no color, making it difficult to see, but there was definitely a wave of energy flowing between them. Almost like a disturbance in the air. Jessie was taking their power, swallowing it into herself. When she opened her eyes the men looked sick. She unfroze each man in turn. She looked pissed. "You", she was pointing to the creep who had failed to mojo her, "you used your power to rape a young girl!". Her voice was scarier than ever before. The asshole didn't look ashamed. "That means the two of you get to die quickly" she pointed to the others, snapped her fingers, and snapped their necks.

As their bodies crumbled the rapist finally realized the shit storm he had walked into. He made a move for the door and Jessie stopped him with her mind. She lowered her voice, "You like taking advantage of women? You think it's fun to have your will taken away?". He wet himself. "Press your thumbs into your eyes. Do not stop until I tell you." The man whimpered as he raised his hands to his face. He didn't want to do it, he had no choice. As he dug his thumbs into his own eye sockets he screamed, Jessie pulled her pack of menthol's from her pocket and lit one. As the rapist continued to howl in pain, blood seeping down his cheeks, she kept smoking. She occupied herself for a minute checking out her fingernails. When she instructed him to press harder he swayed but complied. Seconds later there was a grotesque squelching noise as both orbs fell from their cavities. He dropped to the floor in a small puddle of his own blood. Jesse stepped over to him, looked down, and placed her foot on his throat. As she stepped on his windpipe, suffocating him, she was whispering something that the control room couldn't pick up. The Rangemen were transfixed, though Hal had had to turn his chair and look away. When the asshole stopped breathing Jessie waved her hand and moved all three bodies into the corner of the room. When she looked back up at the camera her eyes were just as bright, but the tint had turned red.

Jessie snapped her head toward the gym windows, staring again at the unseen. The new trio of intruders was moving fast, faster than humanly possible. On the monitors they looked like a blur traveling up the stairwell and down the hallway. Jessie put her telekinesis to excellent use as she moved the weight lifting machines into a tight circle around her. Just as Prodigy's Smack My Bitch Up started to blast through the building, the first man ran full speed into the leg press. He flew backward, carried by his own momentum and landed on the floor unconscious. Jessie laughed. The other two were circling her position like the Flash on meth. Thanks to the added juice she received from the Rangemen, all of her senses had been heightened. They were still fuzzy, but she could see the circling idiots. None of them were overly special, they were actually pretty scrawny. She had not left a big enough gap in between the machines to allow them to pass. As they whirled around her she found herself getting more irritated. Her stomach growled and she let loose a string of unladylike curses. Jessie raised her voice and shouted "Enough!" as each machine in her protective circle flew outward at once. The speed freaks were caught off-guard and hit with the equipment.

All three lay on the gym floor with various cuts and broken bones. Dumb-asses. Jessie lifted her hands and repeated the process of taking their powers. She then lifted them into the air with her mind, slammed them together a dozen times, and threw them onto the growing pile of dead bodies in the corner. As Prodigy finished their masterpiece, Jessie took a few "sprints" around the gym. Her curiosity about this new power was too insistent to ignore. To the men on five she too was a blur. When she stopped moving at the speed of light she opened the door to the drink cooler and found someone had left her a Pepsi. Jessie popped the top and hollered to the men upstairs, "I love you guys!". Binkie beamed, he had been the secret soda fairy.

Jessie walked over to her shotgun and picked it up. She then found herself a comfortable seat on the bench press. As she lit another cigarette and swigged her Pepsi, Ranger could read her frustration. Her face looked normal, with the exception of her increasingly reddening eyes, but her posture was off. He didn't know if anger was making her so stiff or if it was pain. She had now taken on two more powers, though the influence she learned was similar to her own. As her song ended Ranger hit the comm button to buzz the gym. "Loba, everything good?". He didn't want to alert his men to her physical change if they hadn't already noticed. She took another drag from her smoke and smirked at the camera. "I'm fine Carlos, really fucking hungry. Hey Manny, you there?". When he answered in the affirmative she smiled brighter, "I think I'm gonna need you to call your sister for me as soon as this is over!" Manny and the guys laughed. Ranger was not convinced that hunger was her only problem, but he wisely kept his mouth shut.

Jessie opened her mouth to say something else to the men but stopped and cocked her head. She stood stock still while her eyes scanned the gym. System by Korn sounded from the intercom. It happened almost too quickly for the Rangemen to catch. One second she lifted the Benelli to her hip, the next second she was firing a shot at the gang-banger that had blinked into the gym. She caught him in the chest from only a few feet away, it made a terrible mess. Jessie's red eyes lit up, Ram laughed approvingly as she stroked her small hand down the barrel of the gun. Wyatt huffed. She squatted down to the floor and laid the shotgun down. As she stood she pulled the Glock 17 on her thigh and fired another three shots into the face of a second blinker. The poor hood-rat half-wit had just popped up to get a mouth full of lead. Jessie closed her eyes and concentrated on her surroundings. Just like the game she developed with Diesel, she couldn't see the blinkers before they appeared, but she could sense their presence right before they made themselves visible. Sometimes it was possible to hear them first.

Her instincts were telling her there were three more nearby, waiting to strike. Jessie began singing to the song, her voice growing louder at the chorus. She was taunting them. They popped in at once, surrounding her on three sides. Jessie didn't think, she just reacted. Coupling her learned fighting skills with the speed she had just inherited, she was unstoppable. The first thug was on the floor before the other two cold advance. She leaped at them, knee up and fist drawn back for a brutal blow. When the second hood's face met her fist, he crumpled to the ground. Shoving his nose into his brain was highly satisfying. She toyed with the third one a little, landing blows that injured him but kept him alive. Breaking bones one at a time was initially amusing. Growing tired of her own game she kicked hard enough into his ribs to puncture his heart. Jessie sauntered over to the unconscious thug, took his power, then shot him in the back of the head. Waving a hand she removed the bodies. Noticing the 9mm whole in the gym floor she half-shrugged, "I'll pay to fix that."

Jessie placed her hands on her hips and looked around. The gym was much messier now, the coppery smell of blood was permeating the air. Her improved sense of smell was making it worse. She scrunched her nose and magicked the mess away. Staring into the distance Jessie gauged that the next assault was gearing up to attack soon. She was getting tired of this crap. She also couldn't believe Destroyer's lack of imagination. Really, sending bad guys in waves with the same powers? Juvenile. Jessie picked up the shotgun and returned to her bench seat. She cracked her neck and rubbed her temples. She thought she was developing the mother of all migraines. Maybe some yoga breathing was needed. Remembering her previous attempt at conversation with Manny about food, she was just about to start making specific taco requests when the building lost power.


	39. Chapter 39: And I eat the weak

It was late enough at night that losing power to the Haywood building plunged everyone into complete darkness. That is until the generators kicked on. Power wasn't restored to all seven floors, but enough electricity was available to run the essentials; lights, tech, alarms. The men had small heart attacks when they lost their monitors. No one breathed until the generator powered them back up and let them see her. Jessie wasn't phased by the darkness. She knew there were six unwelcome men in the building, coming her way. Judging by the power hiccup, she figured at least one had an ability related to electricity. The intercoms were not receiving juice, not that it mattered. Jessie cocked her head to the side and chose her next song. Saliva started to play Ladies and Gentlemen just as her next victims strolled through the gym doors.

They looked like a biker gang gone wrong. They weren't Sons of Anarchy cool, more like white trash in need of a bath and some serious exercise. There were a few of them that smelled so bad her red eyes wanted to water. Jessie waited, no point in showering her hand until she knew what she was up against. The plumpest, and dirtiest of the six stepped forward as the others fanned out around the gym. Ah, so dumpster dude was the leader. Eww. Still Jessie waited, looking for all the world like she had more important things on her mind. The leader opened his crooked maw and gave an order to his men. In all fairness, Jessie didn't speak illiterate. She got the gist though. Five men lifted their right hands and produced a ball of energy in their palms. It was a swirling orb of electricity, glowing white and hot. Dumpster dude slurred to Jessie, "Are you gonna come quiet like or are we gonna haveta hert ya?". Jessie raised her eyebrow at him before crossing her arms. "Fine wit me" he chuckled as he gave another command.

The five men raised their hands as if ready to throw their energy spheres at her. Jessie had a few options, including telekinesis, but she wanted to test the blinking ability instead. She also wanted to avoid more damage to Ranger's gym. Mixing the speed power with the blinking, Jessie moved herself to each armed man and turned him to face another. She was so fast, they didn't know she had moved. A split second later and the five pieces of electrified shit fell to the floor. Two were smoldering, the smell was disgusting. Dumpster dude was pissed. He raised his hand to strike at her but she stopped his movement before he could let loose his own energy ball. While she had him on lockdown she took his power, which made the electric orb fizzle out in his hand. It was pretty pitiful. Her left hand tingled from receiving the new ability, almost like a nerve pain but not as bad. She opened and closed her fist a few times. When she thought about electricity, envisioned the orbs she had seen, one formed in her small palm. It was warm and pleasant. Sweet.

Ranger and the men on five watched with excitement. There was no telling what Jessie was liable to do at this point. All they knew was that they NEVER wanted to piss her off. Jessie moved the energy ball around with her mind, seeing how well she could control speed and trajectory. Having a power like this was only really useful if it could be controlled. Otherwise it was a danger to everyone. Dumpster dude was locked in place, fear seeping from every pore. Jessie bravely touched the energy ball with her right hand and received a small zap. "Ooh Fun!" was her eerie response.

"So tell me, what would happen if I did this?", as she asked her question she sent the ball over to him slowly, leveled with his junk. She used her abilities to press the ball into the crotch of his filthy leather pants. The man keened like a wounded animal, though he couldn't move his mouth to enunciate the sound. As the smell of scorched cow hide, hair, and flesh filled the gym, he lost consciousness. Jessie laughed. The first electric orb dissolved into his body as she created another in her hand. This one she sent flying at him, it was like pitching a fastball. The energy burst through his chest, leaving a singed hole in his torso. On a positive note, his death brought the power back up in the building. Jessie was thankful for that as it made the AC kick back on, the gym REALLY needed to be aired out.

As she cleaned up the newest mess Ranger watched her walk with an awkward gait. She was trying to hide it, but he saw it, she was in pain somewhere. And it looked to be getting worse. Her eyes were fully red now, as if someone had shined an LED bulb behind two large rubies. Jessie ran her fingers through her disheveled hair a few times, trying to keep her bangs off of her face. No sooner had her ass hit the bench seat, she sensed more men nearing the building. Sigh. Between her hunger and the headache, she wasn't in the mood to play any more games. Her inner eye stretched itself outward to discern how many were coming. She counted nine, but one was different from the rest. He almost seemed... normal.

Jessie spoke to the men upstairs without turning around. "He's coming." She swigged some more Pepsi and lit her last smoke. When she judged them to be in the stairwell, she moved to the center of the room and placed her hand on her hip. As eight rejects from an Emo magazine walked in followed by a pipsqueak of a man in a blue suit, Jessie lost her shit. The Red by Chevelle blared through the intercom. She scanned the octet of Goth-wanna-be's. Just as the last one she eyed created a ball of fire in his pale hand, she froze him. Using her telekinesis she sent the ball of fire through the gym into the locker room where she turned on a shower and doused it. The other kids looked like they'd just been grounded by their mom. The douche in the suit jump, startled by her quick response. Jessie snarled at him, pulled her gun, and shot each of the other firestarters where they stood. She DID NOT need Ranger's gym to catch on fire. Opening her hand she took the frozen Emo's fire power before telekinetically crushing his heart. Oh the irony.

Where the energy power made her hand tingle, the fire power created a warmth in her veins that she wasn't used to. No wonder those fuckwads were so moody. Jessie eyed suit guy, "Please don't tell me YOU are Destroyer!?". He looked really offended. Puffing out his chest he had the gumption to answer her, "Yes I am THE Destroyer. I am the reason you've been running and hiding. I'm the one who created all of these beautiful creatures. And I will be the one to create MORE!". Jessie bent over laughing, she couldn't help it. This, of course, made the little suited man even pissier.

When she got control of herself, wiping her eyes, she straightened. My Confession by OTEP was playing in the background. "First of all, you talk too fucking much. I cannot believe I have had my entire life turned upside down because of YOU. Cripes, you look like Dilbert!" Jessie let go a long breath. Her anger was growing along with the pain in her head. "Before tonight, when I thought about fighting you, I was actually excited. Now that you're here, I just want you gone. I am not in the mood to hear you give some lame ass speech about your plans for world domination or how you weren't hugged enough as a child… I've fucked fifteen men in eight hours without so much as a SNACK!" She finished her statement by opening her hand and taking his power from him. Stripped of his only unique ability, he looked just as mundane as before. Swallowing that last power pushed Jessie over the edge, her head was trying to split open. She roared into the air, tilted her red eyes to the ceiling, and shot a molten mixture of fire and electricity from her body. 'Destroyer' was incinerated on the spot.

Jessie fell to her knees and grabbed her head. Ranger and the others were pummeling through the stairwell down three flights of stairs to get to her. Wyatt was leading the pack. When they burst through the open doorway, Jessie was laying in the fetal position, a firm grip on the sides of her head. Her red eyes were scrunched up in anguish. Wyatt ran to her and laid down beside her, whimpering. He placed his head as close to hers as he could get. Ranger went to his knees next to her, Bobby was only a step behind in full medic-mode. "C'mon Shortie, tell me what to do, what can I give you for the pain?" The distress in Bobby's voice was heartbreaking. Ranger reached down and touched her head, she was burning up. He leaned over, placing his lips to her exposed ear. "Don't leave me Loba. Tell me what to do. How do we fix this?". Jessie didn't respond, she couldn't. It was taking every last bit of her strength to keep the new powers from pouring out of her, likely leveling the building and killing them all.

The Rangemen were scared, they had formed a circle around her, shoulder to shoulder. No one knew what to do, how to help her. Hal had tears in his eyes. As the seconds passed with Jessie in utter turmoil, Ranger became more and more angry. And more desperate. He shot himself upward from the gym floor, took a deep breath, and shouted "DIESEL!". The unmentionable appeared before they could register the smell of cookies. Diesel took one look at the scene and muttered an "oh shit". Ranger squared his shoulders, "Fix Her!". Diesel sighed and shook his head sadly, "I can't Ranger. She has to fix this. She knows what to do." Ranger was murderous, "Then why isn't she doing it?" Diesel hung his head, he had to make a decision. Either he kept his mouth shut and watched them all die when she finally blew, or he told Ranger the truth and let the prophecy play out the way it was written. The counsel would prefer him to keep his trap shut. Diesel was never a big fan of the counsel…

"Ok Boss, here's the deal. She has too many powers in her. They need to come out. She needs to... get rid of the rest." Diesel let that set in with Ranger for a moment. He was remembering the cryptic message he passed on to Jessie less than 24 hours ago. Diesel could see when the light bulb went on over his head, "How many can I take from her?". Diesel smirked, " 'Fraid not my man, she can't give you six powers at once. You wouldn't survive it. This is another one of those ten and five things...". As he finished his sentence he looked around the room. Diesel was speaking to his men in terms he didn't understand. The Rangemen were only just beginning to grasp what was being said. It was a lot to take in. There were plenty of wide eyes and a few that looked unsure. Hal, however, appeared completely resolute. He stepped forward into the circle of men. "I'm ready Ranger, use me." Bobby, who was still kneeling by Jessie added, "Sign me up, I can't see her like this and do nothing. I took a fucking oath!". Junior stepped into the circle next to Hal. "Ranger, she saved my life with her bare hands, I owe her this.". Diesel was pleased.

Ranger was fine with allowing his men to do ANYTHING that would fix Jessie. Diesel bent down and laid a hand on Jessie's back. "Alright doll, you've held it all together long enough. There are some men here who want to help you. Jessie, you need to let them help you.". Through the pain Jessie shook her head 'no', her hands still covering her eyes. "Loba, I love you. They love you. If you don't save yourself you won't save any of us.". It was a low blow- Ranger knew it. He wasn't ashamed to pull out the big guns if it meant that Jessie would cooperate. Dealing with someone who wanted to take all of the burden on themselves, a lone wolf, could be frustrating. Karma was a smart-ass.

The three volunteers huddled down by her while the others watched. Each took a hold of her in some way, trying to give comfort. Hal whispered something to Jessie that no one else could hear before kissing her hand. She slowly exposed her face and opened her blood-red eyes. She held out her hands to Junior and Bobby. They quickly laced their fingers through hers. Without being told, Hal bent down to kiss her. Diesel pulled Ranger out of contact with the group just before their lips met. That wave of energy, pure unadulterated power, was flowing again. This time it was traveling out of Jessie's lips and hands, directly into the others. They broke apart with a gasp, she went back to covering her head and rocking in pain.

The men looked no different, slightly dazed, but normal. Diesel looked them over and declared them 'fit for duty' with a laugh. Ranger did not find anything here to laugh about. "Well, that's one power gone, who else thinks they can help? Anyone want to become an unmentionable?". Geez, he sounded like a used car salesman. The other Rangemen, having witnessed the first exchange, were more confident in the situation. Eleven men stepped forward in unison. Diesel was really laughing now. He turned to Ranger, "Pick three more Homie.".

Ranger instructed Vince, Ram, and Zip to go next; they happened to be the closest. Jessie repeated the process, with Ram happily receiving the kiss. And on it went, Tank, Binkie, and Zero took their turn, followed by Hector, Cal, and Manny. Finally, Ranger, Woody, and Lester crouched around her. Ranger bent to kiss her and felt the strangest sensation. To be fair, having your DNA rewritten to make you an unmentionable should be an odd experience.

Jessie had calmed down, the pain having decreased almost completely. Her eyes were open and their normal green was returning. She still had a hand on her head. Ranger and the others were right there with her. Frankly, they wouldn't have known where else to go or what else to do at that point. No one knew what power they had developed. A few were afraid to sneeze and catch something on fire or electrocute themselves. Diesel made eye contact with Jessie, "You need to get rid of that last one sweetie, you already juggle too many.". Jessie shrugged, telling him without words that she would do what she had to do. Diesel looked serious, "I can take it. The counsel will be pissed as fuck, but oh well.". Before she could answer, Wyatt belly-crawled around her to lay by her face. He looked at her, his eyes still glowing. He let out a breath and touched his cold nose to hers. She placed her hands on his head and scratched behind his ears as she sent the final new power to him.

Ranger watched the exchange in fascination. Tank spoke up from somewhere in the group, "What just happened?". Diesel chuckled as he bent down to check on Jessie and her faithful canine. "That was your girl giving her dog the power to make unmentionables.". Someone, sounded like Lester, muttered an 'oh shit'. Wyatt opened his caramel eyes and actually chuckled. Jessie also opened her beautiful green eyes. She sat upright slowly, taking Ranger by the hand with a stunning smile. She looked around at all of the men, her lovers, her new friends. She said the first thing that came to mind, "Can I have tacos now?".


	40. Chapter 40: Something about this place

There was a collective, albeit masculine, sigh when she finally spoke. She had said such a Jessie-like thing, they knew she was back to normal. Well, normal for her. Manny was prepared to bring her a truck-load of tacos, he was just so relieved she was OK. Diesel bowed with a flourish, "I believe my work here is done m'lady.". Jessie rolled her eyes. "You are such a dork.". Diesel feigned hurt with a hand to his heart, winked, and disappeared. Jessie looked around at the men and the mess in the gym. The pile of dead bodies was pretty gruesome. "Cripes, he could have at least taken them with when he left.", she muttered to himself. Jessie stood with a dramatic sigh, as if having to clean up the scene of the crime was such an inconvenience. Ranger smiled. She was still feeling more powerful than usual, thanks to her fifteen-Rangeman romp. Jessie closed her eyes, thought about the corpse heap and imagined it disintegrating into nothingness. When a few of the Rangemen gasped, she knew she had done it.

Manny took what had to have been the largest and longest taco request imaginable. When he called his sister to place the order, she thought he was joking. It took five minutes just to convince her he really wanted all that food. While he fought with her on the phone, Jessie and the men busied themselves picking up the rest of the gym. Jessie caught Ranger, hands on hips, staring down at the bullet hole in the floor. He was shaking his head and chuckling. Jessie figured if he wasn't upset about it she wouldn't be either. Now that the threat had been neutralized, Rangeman needed to go back to regular business. Problem was, none of the guys had any desire to actually work. Tank solved the problem by calling in every available contract worker to cover the next 24 hours. It was good to be a boss.

Everyone returned to Jessie's 6th floor apartment while Manny, Lester, and Zip went to get their food. Wyatt, who had been pretty quiet since the power transfer, promptly fell asleep on the couch with his business in the wind. Or as Jessie called them, his "kiwis". The mayhem that ensued with the arrival of dinner was likely more messy than the events in the gym. Naturally, they made sure Jessie had a plate first. She had just enough time to step back from the bar before the heathens attacked. The idea that the Rangemen were 'stress eating' made Jessie giggle. As the men finished their food, a silence started to descend over the apartment. Each of the guys was refusing to make eye contact with anyone else. Seeing them so self-conscious was just plain weird.

"What gives guys?", Jessie smiled, hoping she wouldn't need pliers and a winch to drag it out of them. Men. Lester bravely spoke up, "When will we know what our powers are?". Jessie gave him a half-shrug, "I would imagine you will figure it out pretty soon. Until you know what you can do, I would maybe avoid being in public for long periods of time… just in case.". Ranger agreed with her suggestion. He did not need one of his men arrested for arson. She saw they were still uncomfortable so she added, "You shouldn't be worried. And you can LOOK at each other, you're not going to make someone explode just by looking at them." "Do you really think one of us can make someone explode?", Ram was way too excited by the idea. She shook her head and laughed.

When Jessie started yawning the men decided to call it a night. Ranger, obviously, stayed with her. They fell into her bed, the craziness of the last 15 hours catching up with them. Wyatt slunk off of the couch and joined them, wedged in between his mamma and Ranger. "You had me scared Loba.". Ranger's voice was low, tentative. Jessie reached over the dog and took his hand. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to force powers on you guys. I was hoping I could do it by myself.". Ranger squeezed her fingers lovingly, "Next time, ask for help.". His tone was light but serious. Jessie sighed as her mp3 kicked on. They fell asleep snuggled with Wyatt as Lady Gaga sang You & I.

When Ranger woke up the next morning, he rolled over to find Jessie staring out the bedroom window. She whispered a good morning as she turned to him. To Ranger, it seemed she had the weight of the world on her mind. "Everything OK Loba?". Jessie nodded and smiled. They laid in silence, watching each other. It was nice, intimate. "Loba, do you know what you want to do now? The men would love it if you stayed here. I would love it if you stayed here. We've even tossed around the idea of offering you a permanent Rangeman job… not that you need the work.". Ranger hesitated, hoping he hadn't said too much too fast. Jessie chuckled tiredly. "Honestly Carlos, I have no idea what I should do now, where I should go. I left behind a life in Miami, friends.". He noticed she didn't mention any family she was missing. "Can I have a few days to decide? I think I should at least stay until you and the guys figure out what your powers are. I might need to offer a little guidance.". Ranger was not pleased that she wouldn't automatically jump at the prospect of moving to Haywood permanently, but he understood. He also appreciated any assistance she could give with his new fourteen-man team of unmentionables.

Wyatt lifted his sleepy head from Ranger's thigh and looked at the ceiling just as Jessie said, "We're gonna have company.". A millisecond later Lester blinked into the bedroom, wearing only his pink heart boxers. "I did it! I've been trying different things for hours! I can appear anywhere I want! Do you know how cool this is?!". He was jumping up and down like a lottery winner, a sexy goofy grin on his face. Jessie laughed. "I'm gonna go scare some of the guys!". He winked mischievously and blinked out of the bedroom.

Ranger was rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Loba, thank you so much for giving Lester the power to pop up WHENEVER he wants. That's fucking awesome.". The sarcasm was hard to miss, though he was fighting a smile. Jessie beamed at him, "Oh Carlos, Don't Mention It!".

The End… or is it?

 _AN: There we are folks. Hope you enjoyed the ride. I have to admit, 70k+ words later and I now have more questions than answers! Does she stay in NJ or go back to FL? Does she take the job with Rangeman? Do things progress with her and all the men/just a few men/just Ranger? Remember, all of this has taken place between 12/31 and 1/12. That's not a lot of time to get to know each other... The Rangemen have unmentionable powers now! Who can do what?… What's happened in Jessie's past? She's so tight lipped about certain things... What's up with the counsel?… Does Ranger ever learn about the Prophecy? Does Stephanie come back for a visit? And Holy Moly- Wyatt can make unmentionables?…! Etc._

 _I'm taking it as a good sign that these thoughts are already crowding my brain… or I'm just crazy._

 _I'm going to take a break, mull some of those questions over. If anyone would like to see a sequel to Don't Mention It, send me a message or leave a review telling me so. This story was very organic for me, I didn't need to force the ideas out. If I can get to the right mind-set do do that again, I certainly will. Until next time._

 _Thanks for the company- UB_


End file.
